


Make Me Yours

by otpcutie



Series: Built On Bones [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Tony’s by Howard- physical/emotional), (not within the ship & will be brief), (three of them), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Assassin Bucky, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Body Inspection, Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, Brat Tony, Bratting, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Butt Plugs, Choking, Clothes cutting, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Crying, Cuddles, Dacryphilia, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve, Embarrassment Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Feelings, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gun play, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Happy Ending, Hitman Bucky, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Incest roleplay, Includes a moodboard, Italian Tony Stark, Jealousy, Kink, Knife Play, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia ‘bodyguard’ Steve, Masochism, Metal Arm Kink, Miscommunication, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Polyamory, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Public Play, Restraints, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Russian Bucky Barnes, Sadism, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scratching, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Sub Peter, Subspace, Switch Tony, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter, Verbal Humiliation, Versatile Tony Stark, dom bucky, domme nat, face riding, kink with feelings, mafia boss tony, mafia type violence, marking kink, pain play, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony, Bucky and Steve meet the latest member of Tony’s kink club. Peter, a submissive new to the scene, is unaware the club is Mafia owned and finds himself under the guidance of a dominant who puts them on edge. Until they step in.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Built On Bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760572
Comments: 287
Kudos: 1070
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	1. The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Make Me Yours follows one storyline, each chapter includes a Marvel Polyship Bingo fill.
> 
> There are darker Mafia elements but they’re soft for one another. Play is consensual, but their BDSM practices may be questionable at times. Heed the tags/warnings in the notes😇
> 
> Note: I won't indulge antis, don't like it? Don't read.  
> 
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/190084598797/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-make-me-yours-ao3)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.
> 
> Edited to add: there’s now [artwork](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/625892700245360640/do-not-repost-artwork-i-really-wanted-to) that shows Steve/Tony/Bucky in this AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo fill: “Yes, aftercare IS necessary” (I1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️Re: Peter. He’s an adult and a transguy. He’s on T and has had top surgery, this is as far as he wishes to transition.
> 
> The terms “chest” and “cock/dick/cunt/boycunt” are used for his genitals, along with other descriptors. [Won’t be used: pussy/vagina/clit].

  
There were benefits to owning a kink venue, of course. It was one asset among many for Tony, but it had become his baby. A home away from home, with the goal of creating a safe space for kinky folk to learn and play. The club offered their kinky members a place to socialise and even attend classes hosted by the most experienced individuals. It defied stereotypes of other venues in the city, while play occured it wasn’t the sole purpose. Tony saw to that, in _his_ club he took the safety and comfort of those who attended very seriously. While also reaping the benefits.

His stance was ironic considering his day job was anything but legal and those same concerns could not be said for the men he worked with. Tony Stark was an infamous name, an Italian Mafia boss known for quick calls and stronger leadership, ruling with an iron fist. Feared by many, anyone smart that was. He was never one to hesitate to draw his gun and doll out his own consequences. He fed off their fear, the power he held was addictive. Behind his back they called him _Iron Man._

His mentality differed slightly when it came to _this_ business however, in his eyes his club members hadn’t earned such treatment. While the men he was involved with in the Mafia chose that life and knew what they were getting into, in turn the dangers. They knew what would happen when they fucked up, Tony would deal with them. 

His club didn’t just benefit him kink wise, it was also used for the Mafia. A way to turn dirty money clean, using the books how they saw fit. Tony had the benefit of being the most tech savvy leader they’d had, taking the family business over from his father, not so much as breaking a sweat when it came to laundering ridiculous amounts of money and organizing their illegal activities under the radar.

He was very different at the club when it came to interactions with newbies, his partners often teased he was the dad of the club, rather than a Daddy. In private, of course. Tony knew Bucky and Steve through the Mafia, both worked for him. 

The couple were curious after hearing rumours of its whereabouts and went in search of a submissive to play with together. Instead they discovered _Tony,_ not the boss they’d both come to admire but a man who at the time had been in denial about his submissive inclinations. At heart Tony was a switch- a Daddy and at times a bratty sub, though given his reputation he never tried to engage with those inclinations. 

A Mafia boss admitting that at times he longed for someone else to take control, to lead him for a change and help him get out of his head for a while? Never. 

Apparently all he needed was very persistent men, unafraid to seek what they wanted- even from someone as notorious and lethal as Tony Stark. Not only that but they weren’t naive, they didn’t expect easy or full time submission from a man like him and they didn’t want that either. What they did expect was Tony’s denial, that when he finally gave into what he wanted he was the definition of _brat,_ a handful to say the least. 

With two sets of hands, two men that found his antics endearing and respected his position as boss, it all fell into place. He wasn’t too much for them and along the way they’d made many discoveries about themselves and each other. Inside and outside of kink, while their relationship wasn’t hidden his switchy ways remained private.

It was to nobody's surprise when the relationship formed, much to Tony’s annoyance. Were his feelings that obvious from the beginning? Pepper, Happy and Rodney certainly thought so. What began as platonic play blossomed into something more, when he looked at his partners he found himself nothing but glad of how things had changed. 

Even if someone like him should be better at hiding his emotions by now, naturally he blamed them and wasn’t quiet about it. How _dare_ they give him.. feelings.

~~~

Tony walked into his club, ready for one of their monthly themed nights, this one aimed at introducing new people into the scene. As he gazed around the floor his lip curled, Bucky, with that beautiful metal arm of his, had rearranged the place for him as he always did. 

For a moment he preened at the knowledge, a small way one of his doms took care of him. Just like he knew Steve was towards the main entryway, greeting members as they entered and taking note of any new arrivals. 

It was all the more sweeter because he knew it was more than that, Steve acted as somewhat of a bodyguard within the Mafia and that extended to his partners. What he was really doing was sizing them up, making threat assessments- as would Bucky, but his role within the Mafia was a hitman and he tended to exert more of a _threatening_ energy with just one stare. A hitman he stole from the Russian Mafia, a fact Bucky liked to remind him of when Tony was annoyed with him.

An expression Tony knew well, one he poked and prodded for as a brat. It meant he was fucked and in trouble, in the best of ways. But to others? It meant you better by a tombstone. Yes, his partner's care was all the more sweeter because he knew what they were capable of, about the blood on their hands. 

He was scanning the area, Bucky had put away the more intimidating items for tonight. What was left included couches, tables by the bar, upon the stage a cross and spanking bench, a cage, various sterilized toys and an area for ropeplay. As well as private rooms members could use, with different themes and purposes.

Tony was pulled from his thoughts with Bucky’s hand on his back, a possessive gesture that as a dom was subtle enough to be allowable in view of others. A firm pressure Tony found grounding, appreciating the momentary pull from his thoughts.

Before he could glance up Bucky ducked his mouth next to his ear, voice low and accent sliding beautifully out of those pouty lips. “Got a new member, _malishka._ ” 

The Russian endearment for ‘baby’ thrown in because he was being tested from god himself tonight. Purposeful, Tony was sure. Tony was here in dom mode tonight but Bucky just couldn’t help himself. 

“Hmm?” He murmured a little distractedly, gaze turning towards the entry where guests were making their way in. “We always have newbies, Buckaroo.” The nickname earned him an eyeroll.

Bucky smirked when he saw his boyfriends gaze darken predictably, settling on a pretty brunette he’d noticed himself earlier. He knew then and there he wouldn’t be able to coax Tony into subbing tonight. If it meant seeing him with the pretty little thing he had no complaints, he knew Steve would feel the same.

“Ah, I see.” He shifted to face Bucky, smirking back at him and wondering how he’d gotten so lucky for a moment. “But we don’t always have them that pretty do we sweetheart?”

Bucky chuckled, looking sexy as all hell in a black suit as he ran his metal hand through his long hair. “Shoulda seen Stevies face, told me to get my ass over here and point ‘im out.” 

Tony laughed too, they all had a bit of a liking towards sweet faced subs. “Your _gorgeous_ ass you mean.”

Bucky hummed in agreement, not at all modest. His grin sure of himself as he grabbed Tony’s ass earning a slap to his wrist. “I dunno doll, think that’s your thing. ‘Specially when we’ve got ya bent over and-”

Tony spoke over him with a little glare, “-So Steve will show members around and you watch the impact play area.” Tony mused out loud, used to giving orders as mob boss. 

Bucky’s raised eyebrow had him fighting a straight face though, a little reminder that it wasn’t always his place. Though as a sub he liked to push his luck with it anyway, there was nothing more fun than provoking not one but _two_ sadists. As fun as that was tonight he was wanting something different. A twink would do just nicely. 

“Stay outta trouble, malishka.” Bucky whispered low in his ear, eyes giving a knowing flick to said twink amongst Steve’s group, from across the club floor. 

“Yeah, yeah. Go _supervise_ over there and I’ll do what I do, Buck.” Tony’s smug grin drawing a snort from his boyfriend before walking towards the area where impact play occured.

What Tony did in the club seemed a lot smoosing to his partners sometimes, but it didn’t bother them. Especially not when they saw Tony welcoming new members, offering insight and more often than not watching as he played with subs. He began to walk around greeting and observing as everyone settled in, some of the members part of his Mafia.

As the lights dimmed and the music started to play, Steve found his eyes naturally wandering to his boyfriends, stopping on Tony with a twitch of his lips. He looked good tonight, in his element and with a predatory gaze- there was something so thrilling about seeing their brat as a dom. Tony was particularly delicious with his hand around someone's throat, that look in his eyes as he made them want to submit. 

No wonder they were inclined to dabble with it themselves, above all else they were greedy. Never ones to deny themselves a pleasure in life and why should they? Each had a different style when it came to domming, exerting a different energy and with varied skills. Their kink interests and headspaces in general impacted by their varying personalities. Overall it meant for a truly unique dynamic, they liked to joke at least they’d never be boring.

Steve turned his attention back to the group of newer members, pointing out types designated areas for various types of play and equipment on display for the night. 

One boy in particular hadn’t attended any events before and he was a _boy_ \- if he didn’t check his ID himself he wouldn’t have believed he was old enough to attend- seemed particularly wide eyed.

“Feel free to look around, Tony- the owner’s- never far. If you need anything or you have any concerns approach a member with one of these,” Steve lifted the plastic card attached to a lanyard around his neck that read _crew._

Not a very attractive piece of accessory, the writing glowing in the dark for a reason. But hanging around Steve’s neck, it was another story. It laid between his pecs, highlighting his muscled chest and drawing attention to those arms- it was enough to make any sane person’s knees buckle.

Despite his size Steve had a way of putting people at ease, like a big teddy bear- Tony thought so anyway. “Are you here with someone?” He asked bambi, a gentle smile taking over. 

Not what one would expect from him usually, when taking care of Mafia business he was straight faced, a cold stare said a thousand words. Unlike Bucky who would grin all he wanted, but those grins meant _you’re dead_ or _what I have planned for you is worse than death._

Steve frowned, instead of answering straight away the boys eyes flicked to the impact area right at one of their regular members. Quentin Beck. Beck didn’t react, holding his gaze for a moment before turning from him coldly.

The boy pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, incredibly conflicted. Some submissives had protocols when it came to speaking to others, for instance he knew of subs at the club that couldn’t speak to others without permission. Though when joining the club they had their own rules that members agreed to, such protocols had to be broken when it came to safety. But looking at this boy, Beck not stepping over to explain as any dom would, he didn’t think it was a protocol.

This boy appeared uncomfortable, afraid to speak to him with Beck’s looming presence. “Are you here to see Beck, honey?” 

The boy nodded, fingers ringing together as he peered to the ground. He lifted his head, Steve was sure it was because he was worried about appearing disrespectful. When he did he spotted bruises around his neck, only just peeking out from under his pink sweater. His little leather shorts and fishnets were a less surprising choice of outfit for a kink club.

“Yeah, he wanted to.. Show me off.” Peter murmured, cheeks pink and a smile on his face that Steve didn’t buy. He knew what the good kind of nerves were like.

“I’m Steve,” He easily hid his suspicions, Peter seemed more at ease as his smile turned genuine for a moment.

“Peter Parker.” Peter toyed with a loose curl and Steve zoned in on his bruised wrist. 

He wasn’t one to jump to conclusions, plenty of folk there had bruises, but something wasn’t sitting right. Like if this boy was here to play with Beck why was he still standing with him? Beck who he knew enough about, a low man on the totem pole under Tony’s leadership, to not ignore what he was noticing.

Steve’s eyes crinkled as he leaned in a little, so sweet and naive. “When other people ask you your name here, just stick with Peter.”

Peter seemed to realise his mistake, the tip of his ears going red. “Oh, I-”

Beck approached, putting a hand on Peter’s back and it was enough to have Peter snapping his mouth shut. Steve stood taller, eyes moving between them assessingly. A dom’s touch should be grounding, comforting, not having them recoil in on themselves. He appeared chastised but he hadn’t done a thing wrong. 

“Do you usually leave someone waiting when they’ve invited you somewhere?” Beck asked, but it clearly wasn’t a question because he kept talking, “Your parents should’ve taught you some manners.”

Steve didn’t understand completely without knowing Peter’s parents were dead, but Peter paled and he swore he saw his eyes prickling with tears. 

“Good to see you too, Beck.” Steve spoke up, saving the boy from having to. His tone was flat, face back to its usual stone appearance, the same as when he was around the Mafia men. “Said hello to Tony?”

Steve relished in Becks jaw flexing, because this wasn’t a question either. If he hadn’t, it was an order. While Steve and Bucky weren’t in charge it was pretty clear by now what not taking them seriously meant. It meant an unhappy Tony and Tony unhappy meant bloodshed.

“Tony? He reserved the cross for me- _us._ ” Beck pulled Peter closer, a firm grip to the back of his neck. He was smug and it was unsettling, he made that same face standing over a dead body.

Steve looked to the Saint Andrew’s cross and it was indeed not being used. If Peter was on the cross he wanted to join Bucky in observing and not for the usual reasons. He was wary, but everyones dynamic was different and for all he knew Peter enjoyed fear play.

Beck started to move, pulling Peter along with a grip of his arm and by the wince it seemed to hurt. It took everything not to jump in then but he needed to be sure, Beck was still an earner and his demise may cause issues.

Instead of acknowledging Beck he walked alongside Peter, “I’m sure Beck’s already told you,” of course he doubted it. “We offer classes for the basics- learning about limits, consent, aftercare. You know much about those?”

If he was anyone else he wouldn’t be asking with his dom present for risk to their safety, but Steve wasn’t afraid to act if he got the wrong answers. If Beck really was using this kid, mistreating him, well he’d act swiftly and he knew Tony would support it.

Peter’s eyebrows knitted together, like a confused kitten and it would be sweet if not for the topic at hand. He shouldn’t be confused.

“Um, I think so.” Peter didn’t, not really, but he didn’t want to be in trouble. He thought back and mused thoughtfully, “You don’t always need aftercare. Just if you’re hurt really bad.” His dom never thought he was hurt badly, even when all he seemed to be able to do after play was sob. Not that he stuck around to watch.

“I just told him, it’s not always necessary.” Beck shot Peter a look that had him staring at the floor as they made it to the beginning of the stage area.

Before Steve could comment Bucky’s voice cut in sharply and with no room for argument, _“Yes, aftercare IS necessary.”_

Bucky realised his mistake when he noticed Peter’s expression, shit. Immediately his face softened from what was intimidating to even the strongest of people to a cheeky little smile. 

“‘M sorry pretty boy, didn’t mean to spook ya.” His voice smooth like whiskey and Peter blushed at the endearment. 

“You can call me Bucky and don’t worry- I’ll make sure you’re gettin’ all the aftercare you need from now on.” That last part was said with a glare to Beck that screamed deadly, it going away a second later as he winked at Peter.

Peter was relieved to hear that but he was scared of what might happen when he was alone with his dom again. Steve and Bucky made him feel at ease there though, it probably helped they were both smoking hot. He’d never seen guys- _men,_ older men- who looked like them before, all dreamy and sexy. It sent a jolt of arousal to his little cock, his face flushed with embarrassment when he realised he wasn’t talking… just staring at them.

“I’m Peter-” He caught Steve’s eye and bit his lip, remembering he said not to give his last name out. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, doll.” Bucky thought he was even cuter up close, cute in a way that he wanted him in their bed, getting him from shy to begging.

Beck acted like they weren’t even there, Peter either really, not for more than a body. He pulled at the boys shirt and Peter seemed unsure. With a gaze around you could see many of the members were showing skin, opting to wear kink gear and show off their bodies. So they didn’t understand the nerves as such, a guy shirtless in there was tame in comparison and Peter was stunning. 

Peter dropped his hands at something whispered into his ear, letting his sweater be pulled over his head. Now they understood, Peter was wearing a baby blue rope harness he’d obviously tied himself and through they could see visible scarring. Two horizontal scars at the bottom of his pecs. They didn’t live under a rock.

Bucky, suave as ever, barely let a moment pass and knew exactly what to say. God Steve loved him. “You do that harness yourself, sugar? I do a bit of rope too, so does Stevie. We do shows every now and then, you should check ‘em out.”

Peter wasn’t expecting such acceptance just like that, his own dom hadn’t been the same. He wanted to speak but his mouth wasn’t cooperating, they’d been nicer to him in an hour then his Daddy was ever. He managed a coy nod. Was this how doms were supposed to be? His own walked off, leaving him with two strangers to start arranging his toys on stage by the cross.

“He’s being modest,” Steve smirked at Bucky, he never usually was but he knew it was to try and help Peter feel more relaxed there. 

“What can I say I’m good with my hands,” Bucky smirked back at him, flirting shamelessly and putting an arm around his waist to grab his ass. 

Peter watched and his body heated up, now realising they were a couple. Bucky’s metal arm got most of his attention though, could a couple even be that good looking? They seemed happy too, especially with Bucky stealing a dirty kiss that had him throbbing.

Bucky pulled back when he remembered where they were, ready to apologise to Peter only to catch the expression on his face. Arousal. His cheeks rosy, lips parted and tongue darting out to swipe his bottom lip. 

A peak lower caught his legs squeezed together and Bucky whispered to Steve, “Wanna find Tony?” He wouldn’t want to miss this.

Steve nodded, softly putting a hand on Peter’s arm before wandering off and leaving them alone. He could tell Peter was trying not to stare at his arm and was failing terribly, but it wasn’t because of disgust.

“It’s real helpful when it comes to kink,” Bucky lifted his arm, flexing and shifting it to show him. Peter was embarrassed at being caught but quickly recovered, he was curious. Bucky loved that.

“Like how?” Bucky could see the wheels turning, the poor thing’s mind was probably imagining all sorts of things. All likely true.

Beck called _boy_ and he straightened up, not liking the tone one bit. A sweet, pretty boy like this deserved better than that asshole. He had a sense when it came to subs and this sweetheart? He’d blossom in the right situation, not so timid and forthcoming. Maybe even give Tony a run for his money.

“I’ll make ya a deal, once you’re done over there I’ll tell ya whatever you wanna know babydoll.” Bucky offered and Peter grinned, he seemed more excited about that then playing with his Daddy. 

“Deal.” Peter reached to shake his metal hand, Bucky wasn’t used to that, no hesitation. Of course this kid didn’t know his day job. He shook it and winked, delighting in the little giggle before he walked on stage.

Bucky turned, following him and standing to the side. He would follow through on seeing to it that he got aftercare, he watched as Beck started to secure him to the cross. It was then he noticed the cane marks on his back, a pain far too intense for any new sub he’d ever met.

“The little twink caught your eye, huh?” Tony voiced from his side, it was teasing but- “I know that look.” 

Bucky whispered to him what he’d noticed that Steve seemed to suspect something too. The shift was instant, Tony going from his easy going self to boss mode. He straightened up, eyes focusing in on Peter on the cross. Beck. He was bad news, great when it came to getting information out of people when he needed it, but he’d never trust him with someone he cared about. For that exact reason.

Tony stepped in front of Bucky and moved closer, standing so he was on Peter’s side of the cross. He needed to see his face, Peter’s eyes were squeezed shut and his body was tight, like he was holding all this tension. 

“I’m Tony, sweetheart,” He murmured, giving Beck a look that said _don’t you fucking dare move._ Even going so far as to shift his jacket and show he was packing, not letting Peter see though.

“You own the club.” Peter supplied and _god_ did they all look like that here? 

He tried to keep his voice level, but he hated this, his Daddy said it was what he needed to do to be a good sub. To do what he was told, never to complain or he’d be punished. It all felt like a punishment now, Beck was different. He worried it had all been an act.

“That’s right,” Tony smiled kindly. “I own the club and nothing happens in this place unless all parties consent. Sweetheart, do you want to do this right now?”

Peter didn’t speak but his lip quivered, fear in his eyes. That was more than enough for him, the absence of a yes was a no.

He glanced to Beck, “You’re done here.” His voice firm, if Beck stopped he might be spared his life. But then again, Tony didn’t believe abusers should live.

Beck had the guts to be outraged, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me- I _paid_ for him to get in here. I’m getting my money's worth.”

He picked up a flogger and lifted it ready to use, before Tony could step around Bucky grabbed his arm. He twisted it behind his back, the _snap_ audible even over the music as he cried out and dropped the implement.

Steve was quickly moving in, helping Tony, each undoing the cuffs holding his wrists to the cross. 

“There, _your money’s worth_.” Bucky smirked, kicking him as he cradled his broken arm. “Get the fuck outta here.” He spat, when he didn’t move immediately Bucky grabbed him and started to drag him away. 

As he did Bucky caught his eye, Tony nodded and his lip curled cruelly. He didn’t want to scare any of the other subs, with Tony’s silent approval instead of shooting him he slit his throat cursing at him in Russian as he did.

He could easily just snap his neck, but Beck didn’t deserve a death so painless after he hurt the boy- no, he dragged his knife slowly over his throat and relished in his wet pained gasps. He savoured it as a cold chill ran down his spine, settling into his bones.

“This is what happens when you hurt people I care about,” He growled as he yanked his hair back, slipping into a thicker Russian and his voice sharp like venom.

His eyes shining happily as blood sprayed from the cut and a cold smirk never leaving his face as Beck died. He dropped the body to the floor- smirk dropping and replaced with a proud stance as Bucky loomed over what _was_ Beck.

He’d only just met Peter but it was true, such a sweet little thing didn’t deserve mistreatment. At least not of the nonconsenting variety. Bucky may be a killer, but he didn’t smack around boys half his size who didn’t do anything to warrant it and with those big brown eyes? Bambi didn’t _warrant_ whatever bullshit Beck put him through. Beck, however, earned this taste of karma.

Meanwhile inside, big bad Steve was practically mother henning over Peter. Tony wasn’t much better. In their defence he was adorable and shaking.

“C’mere bambino, we’ll get you in my office away from the noise, okay?” Tony checked softy, Peter was shivering and nodded. It felt nice, having their attention on him and fawning over him.

Steve took off his jacket and put it over his shoulders, opting to pick him up when Peter’s legs weren’t making it easy for him. He held him bridal style and despite how embarrassed he felt, being carried just made his stomach flip.

Peter sniffled, Tony misunderstood why, “He’s not going to hurt you anymore.” Bucky was seeing to that.

Peter wasn’t crying because of Beck, he was crying because these three men cared more for him then he ever did. He was feeling overwhelmed by their kindness, at how protective they were being. That as well as the show of power, their appearances, being cradled in Steve’s ridiculously buff arms, it all added up to a wet patch in his shorts.

Steve carried him into Tony’s office, they didn’t always make it home and so it was Tony’s genius idea to have a bed there. Big enough for the three of them, they often got carried away on club nights and stayed over there instead.

“You hungry, honey? I know Tony keeps snacks hidden in here.” Steve said with a little smirk to Tony.

Tony gasped at the aqustation and touched over his heart, “How dare you say such a thing.”

Steve rolled his eyes, putting Peter down on the bed. “If he wasn’t so pretty.” He said like it was a secret to Peter, making the boy laugh and Tony threw a chocolate bar at his head. Of course the show off had to catch it.

Peter frowned, feeling exposed and confused- he thought Bucky was with Steve. Tony was opening a drawer, taking out a spare t-shirt of his.

“Let me take this off and you can put on something _more_ on,” Steve teased, waiting for Peter to nod okay before starting to untie the rope from his chest. “Not that any of us are complaining, isn’t that right baby?”

Peter was already blushing, flustered but managing to catch the _baby._ Was Steve cheating on Bucky? He only just met him but he didn’t seem the type.

Tony glared at the pet name before turning his attention to Peter, “Oh, definitely. Usually, a pretty boy like you on my bed, I’d be undressing him not giving him more clothes to put on.”

Tony’s honesty paired with their faces at his now fully exposed chest made his cock twitch miserably, they were probably just saying that stuff to be nice. Tony handed over the shirt and Peter pulled it on gratefully, “Thanks, Tony.” 

“You’re welcome, gorgeous.” Tony sat on the other side of Peter and gestured to his wrists, neck too. “Mind if we look at those?”

“I’m fine, really.” Peter wasn't exactly lying, he felt safe there with them. But with both of them raising their eyebrows expectantly, he decided they could fawn over him a little more, it was the least he could do. Maybe a little because it made him feel special.

Steve gently took a wrist to inspect while Tony held his jaw lightly, angling his head to get a better look. Peter’s breath hitched, neither missing it. Their fingers brushed over the bruises, Tony’s thumb running along his throat. Peter bit his lip but a surprised moan slipped through.

“Sorry-” Peter tried, scared he was making a fool of himself. Tony shushed him, nose pressed into his locks.

“You have nothing to be sorry for and these will heal before you know it,” Steve comforted, kissing his wrist sweetly. 

“Is this okay?” Tony asked, lips brushing against his jaw. 

After the night he had it was best not to rush into anything, but the precious thing deserved to feel good after that, surely. Tony’s morality allowed for some leeway, as long as Peter was comfortable. It was a little selfish on their part, Steve had a matching hungry gaze- the need to comfort Peter was alongside the desire to turn him into a whimpering mess. If they had to start soft, so be it.

“Yeah,” Peter breathed out, “God, yeah.” 

Steve laughed a bit, licking his lips as he watched Tony kiss and nip at his jaw. Peter mewled, a hand clutching at Tony’s shirt. 

“This is what you needed isn’t it? To be shown what _real_ Daddies are like.” Steve said, voice laced with smugness. 

Tony used the grip on his chin to tip his head back, he kissed along his throat- a possessive gesture, licking and mouthing over the marks left behind. Peter couldn’t stifle all his noises even if he tried, growing wetter by the second.

Steve trailed his fingers up Peter’s fishnets, a movement filled with promise that had him shuddering. “That was a question, Pete.” 

Peter’s lips parted with a happy sigh, licking over them and thinking back. It wasn’t particularly easy with Steve’s fingers now running along the fishnet material over his thigh. 

“Yes- needa be shown by real Daddies.” Peter supplied, proud of himself and apparently so were they. 

Steve gripped his thigh, his hand making it appear even smaller than it was. Tony’s teeth tugged on his earlobe before sucking on it. “Good boy.” Peter moaned loudly, barely registering as the door opened.

“Look what we got in here,” Was Bucky’s voice, Tony lifted his head to find him shirtless- no doubt because his clothes got bloody. 

Bucky had made a call, for someone to dispose of the body before clearing out the club early- members weren’t thrilled but Bucky wasn’t a man you questioned. Especially after seeing him drag a guy out only to come in alone.

The look Tony was giving him was like he was a kid holding a puppy, _can we keep him?_ If he wasn’t so stubborn he was sure he’d be pouting for good measure. Tony smirked, Bucky hadn’t said anything but apparently he found the answer he was searching for.

“Peter was letting us have a look at his bruises Buck,” Steve lifted one of his wrists to show Bucky, proof he’d made the right call. “Isn’t that right, pretty boy?” 

Peter couldn’t seem to move his eyes away from Bucky, his broad shoulders and scarred chest had his mouth salivating. Standing over them like that… he squirmed without meaning to, thighs squeezing together. 

“Mhm, but they’re fine.” Peter told him, a hand fisting each of their shirts in a subconscious attempt to keep them there. 

Bucky smirked knowingly, stepping ever closer as he shared a look with Tony. Tony’s beard scraped against his neck as he pushed him flat onto his back. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we just wanna make you feel good.” Tony whispered in his ear, taking in his flushed features.

“He’s not gonna hurt you again, babydoll.” Bucky sounded so sure and it made Peter wonder, but then Steve was talking. 

“Bucky here is very talented with his mouth, that _tongue_ of his,” Steve and Tony both groaned at that, Bucky shot Peter a smirk. 

“When he’s not using it to be a cheeky shit anyway,” Tony added with a cheeky grin, hand sliding under Peter’s shirt, his shirt really.

Tony held the bottom and looked for silent permission before pulling it off him. The blush had spread down his chest beautifully. 

Steve's eyes flicked to Bucky fully now and couldn’t help himself, “Tony, baby, you have a point. It’s a much better use of his mouth when he’s _putting it to work_.” 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve but they were shining mischievously, it was all said in good fun and it had his cock jumping in his pants.

“Don’t listen to ‘em doll, all our mouths got special talents,” Bucky kneeled on the bed with promise, but didn’t touch him. He just let his eyes roam over him, slyly and with appreciation as he hummed. 

Bucky praised Peter, “Gorgeous, _kiska_.” Kitten, Tony knew that one.

Peter was still trying to keep his thighs together, he was throbbing almost painfully and the banter wasn’t helping things. He glanced between their mouths with a whine, he wanted- god, he wanted whatever they would give him. 

“Sweetheart, tell us what you want.” Tony ordered, it was a way to check consent and fluster him some more. Perfect.

“I want..” Peter bit his lip, a little nervous to say it out loud. What if he was reading the situation wrong? He was still a little confused.. were they _all_ together then? 

Steve kissed down his neck to his chest, grinning against his skin. He wound a hand in Peter’s hair and gave it a soft tug, though judging by the moan it brought out he could’ve been harsher. “ _Words_ , baby. Use them. Open that pretty mouth of yours and tell us what you want.”

Peter was sure he was soaking his shorts. Steve’s soft tone, with a hint of condescension and teasing- he wasn’t going to stand a chance with the three of them. He already felt like putty in their hands.

“I want your mouths on me.” Peter confessed, gasping when Bucky gripped his thighs and spread them wide.

“Uh, uh, bamibino. Try again- I want your mouths on me..” Tony trailed off with a smirk nothing short of sadistic. Peter could barely think but they wouldn’t give in that easily. 

“Please.” Peter added quickly but Bucky’s eyebrows rose with an expectant look. Peter peered to Steve as if for help, all he did was bite down on his nipple and lick along one of the scars. So helpful. Steve loved to watch them squirm.

Peter moaned lewdly, the wet patch now visible to Bucky who flicked his dick through them. He tried to clamp his thighs together- a choked gasp escaping- but both Steve and Tony held each still. His cock had grown from hormones and was now more sensitive than ever, the erect little thing rubbing against his shorts torturously.

Peter was ready to beg again, not sure what he was doing wrong. Steve’s mouth felt like he was being worshipped, meanly, tongue and teeth. He didn’t know his nipples could feel so good, Beck never explored his body like this.

Tony on the other hand seemed more content to watch for the minute, hand gripping Peter’s thigh and running up it. He wanted to watch Bucky blow Peter and decided to be helpful, for purely unselfish reasons, “Daddy. That’s what he’s waiting for.”

Peter whined, Tony’s hand was so close to where he wanted it but then he’d just lower it again. He barely registered the advice but said when he did, “Daddy- want your mouth, please.”

Bucky seemed satisfied with that, his eyes growing darker and an obvious bulge. Peter eyed it somewhat warily but mostly thrumming with anticipation, he must’ve been big. He swallowed a groan thinking about it stretching him until Tony was pushing a hand down his shorts.

Bucky growled, only making Tony’s smirk grow. He knew he’d probably pay for it later. “Just checking he’s all warmed up for you Bucky bear.”

Tony groaned this time, fingers moving slowly exploring and Peter felt like he might actually cum already. “Definitely warm,” he teased against Peter’s ear. 

Tony slid two fingers alongside his dick, Peter shuddered and it drew Bucky closer. He flattened his fingers, moving them lower and feeling just how wet his cunt was. They didn’t enter him, but teased over his hole and soaked up Peter’s endless whimpers.

Steve tugged Peter’s head back by his hair angling his face towards them, pressing their lips together. Peter moaned, pathetically trying to grind against Tony’s palm as Steve wasted no time. He bit his lip, tugging on it between his teeth and still managing to smirk around it. 

Bucky whispered a threat to Tony, that he could show the kid who was really in charge here. As much fun as it would be being a brat to Bucky right now, Peter seeing him _put in his place_ wasn’t ideal. Though the thought had arousal pooling in his stomach, he wanted the three of them to co-dom together like old times.

Peter didn’t take much notice of Bucky giving Tony’s hair a pull until his hand was gone and Peter's lips parted with a pitiful whine. Steve took advantage, swallowing it up and pushing his tongue past them- he licked into his mouth possessively and Peter felt ravaged. 

Bucky rubbed over Peter’s shorts, while Steve pulled away from the kiss with a flick of Peter’s nipple. 

Only for Tony to grin predatorily at him, “Look at this, sweetheart, you got Daddy’s hand all messy.” He chastised with a click of his tongue.

Bucky had the audacity to appear _proud_ of him _._ He was in for one hell of a bratty ass sub soon, consider it payback. Peter keened, his hips rocking against his hand until Steve held them down roughly and gave him a warning look. He stared at Tony’s hand, it was slick from him and his cheeks heated up.

“Better clean it up, only good boys get Buck’s mouth on them.” Tony prompted, dismissing Steve’s scoff and Bucky’s snort. Fucking assholes.

Peter seemed to buy it though, judging by the way he snatched Tony’s hand and began to lick and suck at his fingers. It may also have had to do with Bucky now pulling his shorts off and throwing them over his shoulder. He laid between his legs, biting along the fishnets and instead of pulling them off- he ripped a hole in the crotch for access. 

“That’s a good boy,” Tony smirked, groaning and sliding his fingers between his lips, in and out. 

Peter actually moaned, whether it was the taste of himself or Tony controlling how much he took of them he wasn’t sure. Maybe it had to do with Bucky now biting down on his inner thigh, sucking on his skin and licking over a mark. He couldn’t help it, something was screaming _mine_ and when he watched his partners he knew it wasn’t just him.

Steve, ducked by his ear, “Greedy little thing aren’t you? Just look at your little cock.” He flicked it with his finger and Peter choked, rocking his hips up. 

Bucky just kept dragging his mouth closer, his facial hair scratching against his inner thighs and driving him crazy. Still Bucky didn’t put his mouth where he wanted it. They were torturing him, it was official.

Tony pulled his fingers free from his mouth, shifting to get a better look between his legs. God, Steve wasn’t wrong. “Where do you want Daddy’s mouth, gorgeous?” It had two purposes- to embarrass him and find out what labels he used for his body.

Peter knew he wasn’t going to last long when it finally happened, nobody had ever given him a blow job before and they were just so casual about his body. It was surreal to him that he felt so free, yet his stomach was swooping from being so exposed. He was completely naked, totally on display and they were all fully dressed- apart from a shirtless Bucky. It was humiliating in a way that made him clench around nothing, his dick jumping. 

“My cock… and my boycunt.” Peter admitted, he did feel nervous then. That they’d laugh at him for the term, or would ignore it, or would judge him.

He noticed Bucky’s reaction first, he grinned at him from between his legs. Taking his hips and pulling him closer. 

“Poor baby. You’re so hard, aren't you? Your cute little boycunt is so _wet._ ” Steve cooed with faux sweetness, only to slap it next. “He’s so mean isn’t he?” He said about Bucky like he hadn’t just been the one to make Peter howl.

“Gonna drip all over Tony’s bed at this rate, sugar.” Bucky crooned, very amused by the slap and even more so by way it made Peter’s cunt visibly pulsate.

“Such a messy boy,” Tony teased, earning a pleading whine from Peter. 

His hand tangled in Peter’s locks and the other roamed his stomach. Fingers brushing over the little patch of hair above his cunt, a star. It suited him, he thought.

Bucky held under the back of Peter’s thighs, his flexible little body delighting him as he pushed them up towards his chest. He got a good look at him and hooked them over his shoulders. Peter’s breath catching as Bucky suddenly licked a long stripe up his boycunt to lap at his growth with slow movements of his tongue. 

“Oh _god,_ ” Peter breathed out, toes curling already. 

“Not quite, wait til you get to see his cock.” Tony supplied helpfully, smug as he lowered his head to bite a nipple.

Bucky groaned, Peter could _feel_ the puff of air, the scratch of his beard and his hot wet tongue. He was in heaven, his hands flew to Bucky’s hair only for Steve to catch his wrists and pin them above his head. 

“I don’t think so, honey. You just lie back and let us give you what you need.” The way Steve said it was a little menacing but it only made Peter want it more. 

Peter wanted to give a cheeky retort, now he felt safe to do such a thing. But Tony was sucking on his nipple, pulling on the little bud and biting it. It was a mix of pain and pleasure- he could barely focus on that though with the way Steve was roughly holding down his wrists and now kissing him hungrily. 

They would’ve been bothered not getting to hear his noises but the kiss didn’t stop that, not with Peter gasping against his lips and mewling into his mouth. 

Bucky was making work of taking him apart with his mouth alone. His tongue moving between his folds, licking up his wetness and savouring in the taste. Of course the sweet boy also tasted sweet. He gripped his thighs to keep him where he wanted him, not rushing himself as his lips sealed around him. 

“Daddy,” was about the only word Peter was managing now, it seemed to be aimed at all of them when he couldn’t quite say, “Daddies.”

Bucky’s tongue circled his dick, it was hot in his mouth and hard- smaller than the boy’s thumb, fitting in his mouth perfectly. Adorable and sexy, he thought. He was careful with the tip, a flick of his tongue over it and Peter cried out loudly. Very sensitive, then. 

He nosed at it as his tongue dipped lower, toying with his cunt and the tip teasing against his slit.

“So needy,” Steve mused, eyes hooded as he looked at Peter’s face then to Bucky then back again. 

He continued, “Desperate to cum aren’t you baby? Bucky to suck your cock for all it’s worth? Sliding those metal fingers inside you and fuck you with them- we all saw you staring at his arm.” 

“-and we know it wasn’t just curiosity,” Tony followed up with.

Peter was too far gone to be embarrassed anymore, he nodded frantically and pulled at Steve’s shirt. “I wanna cum- I need it, please, Daddy, lemme cum.” His eyes darting between them made Tony laugh.

Bucky too, as he pulled back with a lick of his lips. “How cute, he thinks he has a choice.” 

Bucky was distracted for a moment, he was pretty sure it was on purpose because Steve was grabbing Tony’s collar and pulling him in for a fierce kiss. An eye flicked to Bucky- definitely on purpose, trying to throw him off his game. They could all be a little competitive, especially when it ended in heated, rough sex.

Tony groaned lowly, cupping Steve’s face and more than keen to mess with Bucky- Peter too. 

“So you’re..” Peter tried as he watched them kiss, clearly Bucky was okay with it then. They were all together. 

He didn’t get a chance to ask before Bucky was wrapping those pouty lips back around him and sucking like he was put on this earth to wreck him. Maybe he was. 

Bucky bobbed his head, tongue licking and circling it expertly. All Peter could see was Bucky peering at him in a way that could only be described as _wanting_ while Steve and Tony kissed. 

Like they were putting on a show to push him over, maybe Bucky too, and it worked. Especially since Bucky pushed a finger inside his cunt, moving it to rub over that special spot inside him.

Peter came with a shout, Bucky sucking him through it and much to his shock cleaning him up with his mouth afterwards too. Greedily, to the point where Peter was whining from overstimulation, eyes prickling with tears as he finally pulled back. Wrecked, that's how he felt.

When Peter opened his eyes, not realising they’d even shut, he found them all staring. His spent cock twitched and his stomach swooped- he’d never felt more seen in his life. 

“ _Good boy._ ” Bucky said, more like growled against his thigh. A juxtaposition to the soft kiss he left accompanying it.

Peter didn’t know what it meant. He didn’t speak Russian but it still made him blush, the expression on Bucky’s face said everything as he slid the finger that was inside him into Tony’s mouth. 

Peter had one thought as he looked between them again- _make me yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing this ship, sharing a WIP fic and doing a bingo😂 So I'd really love to hear what you think so far🥰
> 
> Follow my tumblr ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️ for my content that I don't share here (moodboards, ficlets, ect).


	2. Time To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square N5: unique weapon as a sex toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gun play😇

Peter woke, not realising where he was at first. The last thing he remembered was feeling drained and a little guilty for not being up to making them feel good too. Tony had just hushed him and after finding out he’d moved in with Beck, they took the sleepy boy home.

Home being Tony’s mansion, even after all this time he refused to acknowledge they lived together. While Steve and Bucky had their own apartment, they always stayed over Tony’s. They didn’t push it, happy to be there together and knowing that Tony wanted them there too. His place was definitely big enough, though most of the time they all shared a bed- built specifically to fit them all. Not that it made much of a difference with Tony being a notorious cuddle bug, another thing he didn’t acknowledge. 

Steve put them down to what Tony considered _submissive_ attributes or things he shouldn’t desire as a Mafia boss or had to keep private. He understood it, wanting to keep his reputation in check and being intent on protecting it for him. Bucky, on the other hand, thought it was ridiculous. The best part of being the boss should be doing as you pleased, but he loved Tony so he didn’t push that either. Much.

They were different in those ways, Steve was often the strong silent type. A single look could have Tony faltering, whether it was a warning or as Bucky called it his _I’m not mad I’m just disappointed face_. It was effective too, even for a brat like Tony was when subby. Often a man of few words during play, when Steve did talk he always knew which buttons to press. Matter of fact words, humiliation that was the same. 

It did things to Tony, that he could wreck him with dirty words like he was simply recounting the weather. Or by holding off on using them, enjoying watching him squirm in the weighted silence. He could be a real asshole, a proud sadist, but even then he never truly ignored Tony.

Bucky liked to run his mouth, in and out of play. Usually accompanied by smirks and cheeky grins that were so _him_. It came in handy for riling Tony up, a brat who never knew when to quit it. Tony thought it was pretty rude, Bucky riled him up on purpose then like the sadist he was he happily dolled out his consequences. Though it was harder to complain when it was Bucky shutting him up- _you can’t give another sassy ass remark with your mouth full of cock._

Bucky wrecked him too, especially with how goddamn happy he was when doing awful things to him. Then there was Bucky’s _arm_ , Bucky realised early on that Tony’s reaction to it wasn’t the usual. He would stare for a whole different reason, it had become a distraction even in meetings. One Bucky only made worse, of course.

Sadists, the two of them. A term of affection at this point though. Together they made for a lethal pair but Tony loved it, sub or dom. Tony himself being a different breed of dom altogether, though he leaned towards sub which was understandable given he was around them so much. How could he resist? It was Steve and Bucky.

They rarely ever got a chance to play with someone else together. They looked intimidating, subs feeling like they were lambs being led to the slaughter. Their activities outside of the club not helping the matter, whether Peter knew it yet or not they didn’t just appear dangerous, they were. 

Peter glanced around and sat up slowly, yawning as he did. He found himself in the same shirt, his fishnets removed for his comfort and in a pair of boxers much too big for him. The room was well furnished but it didn’t look lived in, the bed much too small for them all.

He realised it must’ve been a spare room, stomach fluttering knowing they’d let him sleep in there rather than their shared bed. Not that he would’ve minded, but it was a sweet gesture he thought.

His feet sunk into the soft carpet, cheeks rosy as he opened the door and made his way towards the noise.

He wasn’t trying to spy but paused catching some of their conversation outside of the entryway to the lounge area, his mouth feeling very dry all of a sudden. 

“What did he say?” Was an exasperated sounding Bucky, a sneaky peek and he found him sitting on the couch. 

Bucky’s flesh arm slung over the back of it leisurely and legs spread wide, the epitome of comfort. A clear confidence in the space he took up. Most of Peter’s view of Steve was blocked but he was obviously sitting next to Bucky. 

“Not to ruin his toy before he got home.” Then Steve’s voice, amused but level. 

Bucky snorted, he could hear his grin. “ _His_ toy, huh? Might teach him not’ta leave them unattended.”

Peter’s cunt clenched around nothing, the toy was him. Being spoken about like he was just a plaything had his mind fuzzy with arousal. He wondered vaguely where Tony had gone off to.

He saw an expression cross over Bucky’s face briefly, Steve’s hand reaching to squeeze his thigh. “He’s got Sam with him, Buck. You know what he’s like.”

Bucky knew that all too well, Tony had gone to deal with some work related issues. Payments missed. Steve had insisted he go with him but Tony, with that stubborn expression of his like he had something to prove refused. _I don’t need a babysitter._ So naturally he settled for Sam, another one of his men, going along with him instead. Just to get his overprotective partners off his back, his heart definitely hadn’t swelled in his chest at how much they cared. He could take care of himself.

Bucky hummed, a smirk taking over that made Peter’s dick stir. “Shame, really, Stevie. Coulda given him a reward.”

Steve put something down, he heard a noise against the glass coffee table before he was fisting Bucky’s shirt collar and pulling him closer. 

“Let me guess the reward was your cock?” Steve leaned closer but instead of kissing him like Peter assumed he reached to fist his hair with his other hand, yanking it.

Peter’s heart raced as Bucky groaned, a hand around Steve’s throat now. They made for an _interesting_ time when alone. Two doms together wasn’t exactly common within the scene, especially given they were both typically tops. But they both loved fucking, their sex was rough and full of fight. Only unlike what may be similar with dom and a brat, the goal differed. It wasn’t for one to ultimately _submit_ , but rather enjoying the primalness of it. 

Though, at times they made it a game, the winner getting to top. They’d even been known for enjoying the occasional service topping, that is making Tony top one of them why they were still fully in charge and Tony was submissive. 

The kink scene was often at a divide when it came to this but the three of them were in agreement- having or wanting a cock inside you doesn't equal being the sub in the situation. Kink was all about what you made of it and what you wanted, what felt right. The only unnegotiable rules being those for safety and consent, everything else was based on individual needs and wants. They proudly called themselves greedy, there wasn’t much they weren’t open to trying or didn’t enjoy. Nothing they’d refuse themselves.

“Nice try Rogers,” Bucky’s metal hand tightened but Steve only smirked, his cool gaze not faltering in the slightest. 

“You didn’t correct me,” Steve pointed out smugly, leaning closer as if Bucky’s hand wasn’t around his throat. He laughed, yanking Bucky’s hair again. “It’s a good cock,” he said thoughtfully. “But both our cocks is a better reward.”

Bucky dropped his hand lower, roughly cupping Steve’s bulge. “Dunno if he’d deserve that, doll.” 

Steve moaned, giving Bucky a bruising kiss. Peter wished he could see his face. Bucky then ducked his head to his ear and whispered something he couldn’t catch but then his hand was taken away with a parting squeeze. 

“It’s bad manners to spy, pretty boy.” Steve said, facing forward and picking whatever it was back up. 

He didn’t sound angry but he couldn’t judge the tone for more than that and it was oddly exciting. “ _Come here_.” Steve added.

He was reminded of a similar reprimand from Beck, only Steve didn’t bring his parents into it. Somehow he knew he wouldn’t. His stomach swooped nervously and he walked into the room, he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Bucky was watching him like he found it all very entertaining, Steve wasn’t looking at him at all now. His eyes fell to what he was doing now he could see clearly- a gun in his hand. He was cleaning a gun. Steve’s eyes flicked up and met Peter’s briefly, with an expectant quirk of his eyebrow.

Bucky laughed breaking the tension, “You’re scarin’ the sweet thing.” But his smirk showed how much he was enjoying it, Peter’s cheeks were on fire. 

It’s not like he’d never seen a gun before but Steve holding one, cleaning it slowly but efficiently, a deadly weapon in the hands of someone like Steve, so close to him. He was getting wet and still had no idea what they did for a living.

The gun appeared expensive and antique, mostly silver. The barrell had a symbol when he looked closely- a white star, the outside of it blue followed by red and white rings. It suited Steve he thought. Unique but not too flashy, just enough to stand out and make an impression.

“You don’t gotta worry about that.” Bucky’s voice brought his eyes away from where he’d been staring. Steve wasn’t even looking at him, what he was doing had all his focus. 

“C’mere.” Bucky’s head shifted, gesturing for him to approach.

“Where’s Tony?” Peter finally got himself to speak and walked closer, Tony had almost felt like a buffer the night before. He wasn’t sure what to expect with the two of them alone.

“He had some work to do, sugar. He’ll be back soon don’tcha worry.” Bucky looped his arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him onto his lap.

Peter let out a startled noise but the way Bucky was staring at him and his arm around him was distracting. He was at ease and yet, his heart was hammering away. He smelled good, looked even better. His eyes landing on his mouth, that _mouth._ He could feel a slight rash from his beard on his thighs, throbbing at the memory of how good it all felt. 

Bucky’s lip curled, alerting him that he’d been caught staring again. “You ever held a gun before?”

“I mean… not really.” Peter admitted with a shy smile, eyes flicking back to the gun curiously. 

Bucky and Steve had that same heated expression, yesterday was fun but now they wanted more- it was time Peter saw how fun kink could be. He took the opportunity to check Peter knew the traffic light system, with yellow used for needing a check in and pause. Peter tried to hide his face back against Bucky’s neck, only stopping when he lightly grabbed his jaw and explained they needed to be sure. Especially that he knew he could stop anything at any time. When Peter said it all back to him, confident and sure he let go.

 _“That’s a good boy.”_ Bucky praised in Russian, Peter’s dick jumping at the sound. 

Even Steve’s stern expression dropped for a moment, winking at him and giving his ankle a reassuring squeeze. His thumb brushing softly against his skin. 

Peter didn’t understand how they could be terrifying, even if it was in a way that made him feel like _that_ , but still made him know he was safe. They weren’t like Beck at all. 

Then it was back again, the gun now clean and resting in hand, against his thigh. It shouldn’t have been hot, he should have been scared- he was, a little, but it was only adding to how turned on he was.

“Not really?” Steve sat back, looking so casual as if holding his phone.

Peter just knew this was normal, guns in their home, handling them. He wanted to know why but also didn’t want to ask, maybe he was a bodyguard. He seemed the type. But clearly they made a lot of money, he could see enough to know it was a mansion. 

Bucky squeezed his thigh to get his attention, so near the throbbing between his legs that his breath hitched noticeably. He just ignored it, wanting to play with bambi again but all in due time. 

“I’ve touched one before,” Peter explained. “But I’ve never shot a gun or- or anything.” 

Steve’s eyes darkened, Bucky slid his hand a little higher in reward and Steve was lifting his gun. He shifted it, from side to side for Peter to see. 

“Nothing to be afraid of in the right hands.” Steve mused but Peter didn’t really believe him. He could already imagine it, the reasons why he might have a gun. 

“Give ‘im a better look Stevie,” Bucky prompted, his arm tightening around his waist slightly and leaving his metal hand on his thigh. 

Steve moved sideways to face them and bending a leg on the couch, when he lifted the gun and rested his arm on his knee. 

Peter’s heart felt like it might burst out of his chest, the gun was pointed right at him and Steve seemed so damn unaffected by the afraid expression on his face. 

Bucky considered Steve was going too far but then Peter's thighs pressed together and he just knew. The little angel looking thing was no doubt soaking Tony’s boxers.

“Tell me honey,” Steve smiled and it was all wrong. A smile that seemed like a threat, but a little fond too. “Did you know who owned the club?”

Bucky snorted, this was a game but it was also Steve being protective. Like the bodyguard he usually acted like for them. He loved it and if it scared Peter in the way that had him biting his lip so pretty then so be it. Tony would be pissed when he found out, mostly for missing out. 

The thing was, they _knew_ he didn’t, at least not that they were involved in the Mafia. They could read people, they had to be able to. Peter was probably starting to put together the pieces now though but it was bound to happen. 

Peter shook his head, tilting it to glance to Bucky. For help, he thought. It was sweet, he grabbed his cunt through the boxers in response. Peter mewled, bucking into it. The naive boy thought he was the one to look to. Underneath him he was fattening up, pressing insistently against him.

“When I ask you a question, use your words.” Steve said as he moved forward and pressed the end of the gun to Peter’s chin. He applied enough pressure for his chin to lift, “Did you?” 

Bucky helped in the way of sliding his metal hand into Peter’s pants, he was already breathing heavy but he gasped- the chill of his hand and the gun- it was too much. He knew Bucky would soon tell how.

“N-no,” He stammered, swallowing thickly. The gun was loaded, Steve could- “Not until you told me and Tony, he… he stopped the scene.” 

Steve’s expression softened a little, Beck had deserved to die. “Good boy.” He took advantage of his parted lips, sliding it between them and grinning when his eyes fluttered.

Bucky had been teasing, now sliding his hand over his cunt and breathing out loudly through his nose. “He’s _soaked_.” 

Steve hummed, sliding the gun further into his mouth. “Another slut for danger.” His tone soft, it confused Peter and had him moaning around the gun. 

He was dripping wet from a gun in his mouth, two dangerous men on either side of him. He couldn’t deny it, his boycunt was speaking for him.

“His boycunt needs to be stuffed full- doesn’t it, babydoll?” Bucky shared a conspiratorial look with Steve. 

“God- yeah.” He tried, words muffled by the gun but they got the picture. He still hadn’t gotten any of their cocks, it was unfair. 

Steve pulled the gun free, allowing Peter to whine and squirm on Bucky’s lap. He unloaded the gun, to Peter’s relief and disappointment. He didn’t put it down though, he got up and left the room.

Peter tensed and Bucky murmured against his ear, “S’okay sweet thing, he’s just gonna grab somethin’.” 

Peter hadn’t realised he was worried, anxious he’d done something wrong until Bucky’s reassurance had him relaxing again. 

“Turn ‘round and let Daddy see that pretty face ‘o yours, _kiska_.” He crooned in his ear, _kitten_ suited him and it sounded even better in Russian.

Bucky removed his hand, doing the same with Peter’s boxers and shirt as he faced him. Peter straddled his lap, naked and eager. He ground down against him, making a wet patch on his sweats.

“That’s better,” Bucky grabbed two handfuls off his ass, guiding his grinding even as he told him off, “Makin’ a mess, naughty boy.”

“Can’t help it B-” Bucky bit down on his neck, a smack to his ass having him correct himself, “ _Daddy_.” He rutted, whining when Bucky’s covered length dragged over him.

“That’s right,” Bucky licked a line up throat. “You want Daddy’s cock so bad? On your knees.” Not that he gave him time to, he moved and pushed him to them instead. 

Bucky’s lip twitched, the little shit then took to rutting against his leg. “Jesus, you and Tony will be two peas in a pod.”

He pushed a hand through his hair and pulled, he was lucky he hadn’t tried this with Steve. The door clicked and he gazed over.

“Perfect timing, _maliska_.” Bucky grinned, using his free hand to push down his pants and free himself. It was huge, Peter’s boycunt pulsated at the sight.

Tony stood in place, dick stirring. He didn’t even get a chance to glare at Bucky for calling him baby because fucking hell. Peter on his knees, totally naked and whimpering was a pretty sight. It was tame, actually.

Steve walked back in, squeezing Tony’s ass and with two guns in hand. His own and Bucky’s glock 19.

Now that made more sense.

“Bringing the guns in already?” Tony lifted a brow and Bucky snorted, Tony was an absolute slut when he was subby with a gun pressed to him. Or in him.

Tony threw Bucky a bratty expression and straightened up, walking towards Peter.

“He was drooling over them, weren’t you honey?” Steve smirked to Peter who tried and failed to hide his face. 

The grip in his hair had him choking out a gasp instead. This time it was Steve making his stomach flip- telling him to pinch one of them if he wanted to stop. Since his mouth was about to be occupied. 

Tony exchanged a look with Bucky, who let go of Peter’s hair in favour of letting him nuzzle his cheek over his erection. Peter sighed happily, a born to be cockslut in the making.

Bucky knew what Tony was worried about and decided to make it easy for him, “You’re in _Tony Stark’s_ house, kneeling on _his_ floor and about to be fucked with _our_ guns.”

Tony’s mouth fell open, Bucky was a real asshole like that. So was Steve who moved behind Peter and lifted his hips, so he was on all fours. Steve pulled a chair over, leaning close to Peter who was wide eyed and staring at Bucky. 

“Colour?” Steve slowly trailed fingers down Peter’s spine and stopped before his ass.

Peter turned his head, pressing his cheek back to Bucky’s cock and giving it a kiss. He locked eyes with Tony, it all made sense now. He never thought he’d feel safe with them of all people, but he did. It was empowering and something shifted.

“Green.” It was accompanied by a little smirk, he moved his ass from side to side. They all wanted _him._ Their eyes were on _him,_ three unbelievably attractive older men. 

Tony smirked back, taking Bucky’s gun and making sure it was empty. He sat next to Bucky, pressing the gun to the side of Peter’s forehead just as something cold as pushed into his wetness. Oh god, the gun.

Peter’s keen muffled as Bucky slid past his lips, groaning and enjoying the way his lips stretched. He knew the gun wasn’t loaded but it didn’t lower his arousal, it was still hot as fuck. 

“I know, sweetheart. Distracting isn’t it? But stop sucking Buck’s dick and Steve stops too.” Tony informed him cheerfully.

Steve smacked Tony’s ass, causing Peter to jolt forward gagging on Bucky’s cock and his eyes watering. Bucky moaned, fisting his hair and fucking his mouth. 

Tony cooed with false sympathy and trailed the gun to follow a tear that slid down his cheek. “Poor thing can’t even take it all, never had a big cock before?”

Bucky shot Tony a smirk, “Next time you can show ‘im how- fuck- it’s done. Best cocksucker in the city.” 

Tony fought down a blush, he pulled Bucky into a kiss if for nothing else so he’d keep his mouth shut. Steve groaned watching the gun barrel stretch his little cunt and the show in front of him.

“Look at that, your little boycunt is pulling it in, such a greedy thing.” Steve teased as he slapped under Peter, right on his growth. 

The noise he made around Bucky had him tenting his pants. He soon decided to stroke his own while fucking him with the gun, nice and slow. Peter tried to push back onto it but Bucky’s grip of his hair and the way he was using his mouth meant he couldn’t move.

He just had to take it while they used him like nothing more than a human sex toy. He was drenched at this point, Steve’s gun slick from his excitement. 

Tony pulled away from the kiss, Bucky slipping his dick free and giving Peter a chance to draw in a shaky breath. Bucky tapped his length over his cheeks, slapping his face with it happily.

“Dirty boy,” Bucky crooned, accent thicker. 

“My turn.” Tony announced and instead of pushing Bucky aside he sat between his legs on the couch. 

Bucky swore in Russian in complaint but he wanted to see Peter take Tony’s cock too. 

“Daddy!” Peter cried out, to all of them. Steve was now fucking him brutually with the end of his gun, abusing his poor cunt.

He alternated between stroking himself and torturing Peter’s little dick- slapping, pinching and flicking it. Smiling sadistically at every whine, flinch and moan. 

“Open up baby,” Tony instructed with a smirk, Bucky leaning over him not wanting to miss it.

Tony was smaller then his partners, the benefit being fucking pretty boys mouths was a hell of a lot easier. When Peter did open his mouth he put the gun aside, wasting no time before sliding in.

Bucky pushed up the back of Tony’s shirt, rubbing himself on him and jerking off while Tony started to fuck Peter’s mouth. Steve was having his own fun, taking out the gun and watching him clench around nothing.

“Begging for it,” Steve chastised with a click of his tongue, shoving it inside him and speeding up his hand jerking himself off. 

Peter was shaking with pleasure, aching and actually dripping onto the floor. Made worse when Steve grunted out, _“_ That’s it, fucking take it, _”_ followed by feeling ropes of his cum over his ass. 

Despite Steve now neglecting his dick cruelly Peter’s orgasm hit him hard and fast, convulsing around the gun. He made a pathetic noise around his mouthful, his body shuddering. He’d never cum like that in his life and never just from his boycunt. 

“So good, you were made for this.” Tony breathed out lowly. “Made for taking cock, such a _slut_ for it.” 

Tony moaned, fucking into the wet heat that was his mouth and taking Peter in. His cheeks flushed pink, lips red, drool travelling down himself and tears visible. He looked ruined on his dick, it was gorgeous.

“ _Pretty boy, you’re ours now.”_ Bucky slipped into Russian, he came over Tony’s back with a croon in his ear, “ _Cum for me baby, cum for Daddy.”_

That did it for Tony, seeing them all cum and Bucky dirty talking in Russian- he was done for. He'd heard the phrase enough to know exactly what it meant by now.

He pulled out to cover Peter’s face with his cum, wanting to stake his claim like Steve had with his own, “That’s a good boy.” 

Peter now appeared absolutely wrecked as Steve withdrew the gun and tossed it on the couch. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore but luckily Steve anticipated it and grabbed him before his body gave out.

Steve held Peter with his arms around him, thumbing some cum to feed it to him. He was smiling, “You did good, honey.” 

Peter melted into the embrace, licking his lips with a little moan. His cunt was still pulsating from his orgasm, his head fuzzy and body pliant. He felt amazing.

When he peered over Bucky and Tony were giving him soft lazy smiles. Bucky’s arms around Tony as he nosed at the back of his hair. He wasn’t fighting it either, letting Peter see him like that.

Peter whined when Steve lifted him, earning an amused laugh. “I know, but we’re gonna clean you up real quick then you can rest.”

He heard the bath start and smiled against his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying this fic so far :')
> 
> ⭐️My tumblr⭐️: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)


	3. A Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square B1: Falling asleep on partner(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare/fluff and only a lil nsfw cheekiness this time.

Peter looped his arms around Steve’s neck, his cunt throbbing idly as he slowly came out of his post orgasm haze. Steve was so _strong_ and- he tucked his nose into the crook of his neck inhaling deeply- smelled so _good_ too _._

Beck never did this, after they played he’d just leave like he was a thing to use and not in a hot way. He never once held him or ran him a bath. The emotions he felt during play were so strong, Beck made him feel like a bad sub, he said as much. Peter would drop after their scenes, left to deal with it alone and at times all he could do was cry. Or curl into himself, shakey, mind racing and unable to cry at all. 

Peter shifted his head, only just registering Steve had been murmuring to him. His voice level but soft, so sure of what he was saying and it made the words all the more sweeter.

“-and you took it all so well, honey. You’re such a _good boy,”_ Steve was holding him with an arm under the back of his thighs, the other rubbing his back softly as he watched the tub fill up. 

It was also custom made, more like a small pool Bucky had been known to comment, with jets that could turn it into a spa bath.

 _Good boy._ The words made their way through him, stuck on a loop. Peter didn’t realise just how much he needed to hear those words until the knot in his stomach loosened. 

Steve had called him a naughty boy, but he didn’t actually think that. He thought he was a good boy and all Peter could do was hide his face. _Please, don’t stop,_ he wanted to say but didn’t. He didn’t want to appear too needy, to scare them off. 

He yearned for it though, the validation that he was impressing them and praise that gave hurtful past words less power. Much like the effect of how they were treating him, making him feel safe and cared for. It didn’t take away the bad experiences he had but it was showing him what he _did_ deserve and that there were people out there who thought so too.

Steve hummed, kissing the side of his head. Peter’s face was still messy from Tony’s cum, he didn’t care that his shirt was now too. What he did care about was making sure Peter was okay.

He’d pulled a gun on him, loaded and held it to his face. He intimidated him knowingly yet this was the truth, “We’d never hurt you, baby.”

Steve corrected himself with a smirk, “At least not in anyway you don’t want or enjoy.” He felt Peter smile against his neck, soft giggle escaping. 

Steve turned off the taps and cupped Peter’s chin making him look at him now. His face was flushed, eyes still a little glazed and Steve’s heart did something wierd because fuck. Seeing Peter so content, staring at him with such devotion in his eyes and appreciation, he was in trouble.

Peter blinked slowly, much like a pleased kitten. He scrunched his nose feeling the cum drying on his face and pressed his cheek into Steve’s palm. “I wasn’t.. Bad?”

In a flip of a switch anger bubbled inside Steve, but he kept his face calm. He smiled, wishing he could have ripped Beck’s head off and put it on a spike. The sweet boy couldn’t do a wrong thing in his life, let alone anything to have him looking so insecure and worried.

His answer was not even a moment later wanting to give fast reassurance. “You were perfect, I’m proud of you honey.” His heart clenched, Peter had more in common with Tony then he’d ever understand.

Peter’s eyes watered, he didn’t fully believe him but still the praise rocked him to his core. He sniffled and Steve cooed, wiping any fallen tears away and kissing his cheeks. Steve was a bit grateful they were still alone, he wasn’t usually so soft. 

He praised Tony of course, gave aftercare- but Tony was a different sort of sub entirely, he rarely let himself be vulnerable like this. Tony was full of snarky comments, he tended to act like he didn’t crave the praise they gave but they both knew better. With Tony they had to be sneaky, praise was given but not usually so transparently or without cheek.

Steve knew of course that Peter may not yet be out of his shell, he saw some glimpses of cheekiness as they played. But at their core, he knew they were different and it wasn’t a bad thing at all.

“You’re okay now, you’re safe,” Steve whispered, lifting his head as he heard footsteps. 

Then Bucky was stepping into the room, putting an arm around Peter as if unable to help himself. “That’s right, kiska.”

Tony smiled, standing back and observing for the moment. He wondered at times if they’d ever meet someone like Peter, who seemed to fit so well into their little world. Part of Tony still couldn’t fathom that these two amazing men loved _him_ and the proof of their good nature was right there in front of his eyes.

Steve took the water bottle in his hand and let Bucky take over the task of helping Peter into the water. Tony was holding a packet of strawberries and some chocolate. Peter needed to eat and hydrate, doing whatever they could to prevent him from dropping.

“Remember what I promised?” Bucky asked as Peter sat in the water, blushing and preening at having all their attention once more. 

This felt more intimate than what went on in the lounge.

Peter thought hard for a moment, wanting to make Bucky proud too. He ducked his head with a coy smile, only gazing at Bucky once he pressed his thumb under his chin and lifted it. 

“What’s that, pretty?” He grinned, crooked and sweet. “Didn’t quite catch it.”

“Yeah, you’re getting old, Buck.” Tony chimed in with a cheeky smile, as if Peter had said it out loud. Choosing to ignore that they were _all_ much older than Peter.

Bucky gave Tony a flick of his eyes, an _I’ll deal with you later._ Peter laughed at the joke, Tony then winking at him conspiritally. He may have a partner in crime after all. 

Peter had the sense to tell him though, “You said I’d always get aftercare.” The words made his stomach flip.

“Smart boy.” Bucky nodded, crouching by the bath and having a look at his face closely. He smirked, thumb brushing his cheek.

Steve glanced to Tony, eyebrows quirking with a tilt of his head in Peter’s direction. “You made a mess, baby, clean it up.” It was teasing, his eyes fond.

Before Peter could feel bad or point out he could wash himself, even though he didn’t actually want to, Tony was sitting on the edge. He swore his cheeks were a little pink but he didn’t point it out instead he shared a knowing flick of his eyes with Bucky.

God, he loved how they all were together.

“I’m gonna clean you up sweetheart, is that okay?” Tony pushed a hand through Peter’s messy curls, lip twitching when he sighed relaxing again now he had some physical contact.

Peter chewed on his lip, Bucky and Steve resisting the urge to butt in. Tony may be their sub but it didn’t mean he wasn’t a good dom to others too. 

“What’s wrong, hm? You can wash yourself up if you like and we’ll give you some privacy.” Tony assured, thinking that now play was over he was feeling self conscious being naked.

Peter shifted in the bath, closer to Tony and spoke quietly. He wasn’t trying to not let them hear but he wasn’t used of being able to voice his discomfort. 

“I don’t want to be in here by myself.” Peter explained, instantly worried he was asking too much or they didn’t want to be close with him in this sort of way.

Tony grinned, giving him a quick but meaningful kiss. “Don’t wanna be lonely in there, bambino? Nothing wrong with that.” 

They’d thought he might be more comfortable that way but however he was comfortable is what would happen. Tony pulled off his shirt and kicked off his pants, messily. Steve would make him pick them up later.

Bucky chuckled, opening the water bottle as Tony got in. “Have a drink for me doll ‘n Tones will wash ya face up good.” 

Peter smiled, tired and grateful as Bucky pressed it to his lips. 

“Slowly,” Bucky cooed as Peter drank, Tony now behind him with an arm wrapped loosely around his middle. 

“That’s it, good boy,” he pulled it away when Peter had drank enough but he’d make sure he had more later.

Peter was becoming addicted to their praise, it felt so good knowing he was pleasing them and it made him feel more confident about himself. These wonderful men and doms, thought all that of _him._ He wanted to believe it was true, that the way Beck made him feel wasn’t- that he deserved praise and was worthy of it. 

Tony ran a hand through his hair, so gently in comparison to the way it was grabbed earlier. Peter licked his lips, cheeks pink as he smiled at Bucky. 

Tony moved in the water, sharing a look with Bucky- one of adoration. Now he could face Peter better he reached for the face wash. “Close your eyes for me, sweetheart. I’m gonna clean your face- how’s that sound?”

“Really good.” Peter breathed out a little too soon, embarrassed at how keen he sounded but Tony’s grin eased it.

“Then I’ll wash your hair, babydoll.” Bucky considered getting into the tub with them but it was a better idea for them to have a quick bath then continue aftercare.

Peter closed his eyes, smiling wide, “I’ve been missing out.”

Bucky’s body tensed, only relaxing slightly when Steve gave his shoulder a squeeze. His thoughts in Russian pulling all his focus, _Beck is dead. The boy won’t miss out again. Beck’s body is in pieces by now, discarded like the trash he was._

 _Mine._ The word played out in his head, he barely registered Tony’s whispers to Peter, making him giggle as he washed his face. But what he really meant was he thought of Peter as _theirs_ now.

“Buck,” Steve said softly, his hand moving to cup the side of his face, to kiss his head.

Bucky lifted his head after a moment, pulled from his thoughts and body going lax. He managed to catch Steve’s lips. “Yeah, doll.”

Steve smirked against them, pulling back and bringing the attention to the food Tony brought in there. “I’m gonna put something together.” 

Bucky nodded, pulling him close again by his shirt and kissing him. Steve cupped the back of his head, tongues sliding together and smiling when they heard a noise. Tony’s noises were all known to them by now and that was a needy one, a _whine._

“Get outta here, Stevie.” Bucky murmured against his lips, turning his attention to Tony when Steve left the room. 

Tony diverted his gaze from Bucky, but he’d been caught clearly staring and Peter too. Peter smiled shyly, eyes fluttering closed again at Tony’s instruction.

“Perfect, bambino. You can open your eyes now.” Tony kissed his cheek once his face was nice and clean. He winked, “How’s that feel?”

Peter’s expression turned cheeky, remembering what had made him have to clean his face. “Good… and bad.”

Bucky snorted, knowing exactly what Peter meant and so did Tony. The smirk on his face told him that, as Tony opened his mouth Bucky cut off his remark with a tug of his hair.

Bucky lent from his spot sat on the edge, peering down at Tony, “I’m gonna finish up in here and _you_ are going to go help your Daddy.” 

Tony’s mouth went slack, the hold on his hair had his eyes half lidded. He liked to say he hated this, being reprimanded around others or being shown his place with an audience. It wasn’t something that ever happened so obviously, since Tony had to keep his sub side private. He said he hated it, but they knew him well and if he truly hated something he’d call red.

Bucky laughed seeing Tony’s cock through the water, getting hard already. “Go on, be a good boy and help Stevie.” 

To Tony’s humiliation Bucky let go of his hair, acting as if he hadn’t just got him hard so easily and instead was focused on Peter. Peter who seemed very curious and was squirming a little- Bucky noted that Peter seemed to like seeing Tony as a Daddy and their sub.

Bucky crooked his fingers in Peter’s directions, “C’mere, sugar. Gonna do your hair next.”

Peter did as he was told, chest feeling all warm as Bucky cupped water in his hands wetting his hair like he was something to be cherished. He felt a tug low in his stomach as the only thing signalling Bucky noticed Tony get out of the bath was a smack to his ass. 

Even with Bucky’s smirk and Tony’s yelp, accompanied by a glare at his Daddy while his cock bobbed in the air, the feeling passed. It was easy with Bucky directing him to shut his eyes, massaging shampoo into his scalp kindly. 

Tony dried himself with a lot of attitude, something Bucky thought only he was capable of and went to find Steve.

“Have you lived together long?” Peter asked, he got the impression from how well they seemed to know each other. 

He read about it online- polyamory- but he never met people who were polyamorous before. It didn’t seem far fetched to him, they all seemed happy together and apparently could play with others too. He was glad about that, but he wanted more. That was the part that sounded far fetched, these men all wanting him too. They weren’t treating him like just a hookup would, so…he could hope.

Bucky snorted softly, washing out the shampoo being careful of his eyes. “Depends on who you ask.”

Peter’s cute little furrowed eyebrows showed his confusion as he put in the conditioner. “This is Tony’s place, me and Stevie have our own.”

“But you just stay here?” Peter guessed, Tony’s house was definitely big enough and they acted like they lived together. 

“That’s right, doll.” Bucky smirked to himself, “Didn’t much at first, Tones didn’t invite us more and we thought we were here too much.” He explained before huffing a laugh, washing the conditioner out now.

“Noticed he’d get grumpy though, worse the longer we hadn’t been over. He’d never ask, but he didn’t need to- you can open your eyes now.” Bucky grabbed a sponge, soaping it up and starting to wash his shoulders.

“You could tell he wanted you over, you and Steve?” Peter looked very amused hearing Bucky describe him as _grumpy._

“For a mob boss he’s not real subtle, not ‘round us anyway.” Bucky couldn’t see his face but he did notice the shiver being reminded of Tony’s job. “We’re over here now enough to have drawers and we let Tony pretend he lives alone.”

Peter didn’t really understand why Tony wouldn’t want to tell people he lived with _them._ He figured it was a Mafia thing, maybe having boyfriends didn’t make him appear very tough.

He shut his eyes on his own this time, letting himself just enjoy Bucky’s touch, how nice it felt to be bathed. 

“Is aftercare always like this?” Peter was curious, he couldn’t help it. He was always full of questions.

Bucky didn’t mind, he thought it was sweet. “It’s whatever you need it to be, pretty. It’s important to us too though, makin’ sure we all know it was _play._ Doesn’t make anything that was said during true and it feels good as a dom, takin’ care of subs after.”

When Bucky got to his chest he was extra gentle over his top surgery scars. It made Peter feel a lot of things, mostly he wanted to kiss Bucky but he wasn’t sure if he could right now. He understood what he meant, apparently aftercare wasn’t just for his benefit and he was glad.

“Did ya wanna take over?” Bucky stopped at his waist and Peter shook his head.

He loved that. They’d fucked him, used him and yet Bucky didn’t think that meant he could always touch him where he wanted. He also hoped that belief would change soon. 

Peter was reminded of his aching cunt as Bucky washed his thighs, quickly but with a look that said he knew what each stroke was doing. 

He then pulled the plug and helped Peter out, “You can borrow somethin’ of Tony’s to wear, kiska.” 

Peter was a little embarrassed at being fully naked while Bucky wasn’t, he was close as he stepped onto the mat. It was becoming a pattern, a hot pattern but he wanted to see _him_ fully naked. At least once, then he could die happy. As long as it included seeing Tony and Steve.

“Wonder what you’re thinkin’.” Bucky mused, so smugly that Peter’s knees felt weak. 

He wrapped the towel around him, Peter choosing not to answer. It obviously wasn’t a question anyway. 

“I’ll get ya somethin’ to wear,” Bucky announced before ducking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Peter made quick work of drying himself, eager for whatever was next. Bucky returned, knocking and passing him some clothes. A pair of boxers and a shirt that was Tony’s- both too big again but perfect. 

“Steve put your clothes in the wash, but 'm gonna have to get you some new fishnets,” Bucky explained with a smirk, admiring how adorable Peter was in the oversized clothes before talking his hand.

Peter blushed, the memory of how they were ruined- Bucky ripping them to get to his cunt was extremely vivid in his mind. “You don’t have-”

Bucky pressed his metal thumb to his lips, “Don’t even try it, sugar. We’re not people who do things we don’t wanna. C’mon, you need to have somethin’ to eat.”

He pushed the tip of his thumb into the plumpness of Peter’s bottom lip before making himself stop and guide him towards the bedroom by his hand. Peter was pretty and perfect. Speechless too, flustered again and seriously wondering if this was all a dream.

Peter’s thought was confirmed, the room he was in was definitely a spare. Their- _Tony’s-_ room was huge, so was the bed. He’d never seen one like that before.

“It’s custom made,” Tony answered for him from where he was sitting near the centre, the bed would easily fit the four of them. His own clothing now matching Peter’s, he looked at ease.

He was used to sleeping in the middle of Bucky and Steve most nights. Not always but Tony was a cuddle bug, not that he’d admit it and they liked it too. Having their sub safe in the middle of them, it satisfied a primal need and it was _cute._

Peter glanced around the room, timidly stepping inside and feeling unsure. Steve was sat at the end of the bed, a little food platter beside him full of cut up fruit and chocolate.

Tony frowned, worried they’d misread the situation. “We can eat in the kitchen, sweetheart. We can even take you somewhere else when you’re feeling up to it, if you don’t want to stay here again.”

Peter didn’t want either of those things, he was just feeling guilty like he was intruding in their home. Even if it was technically Tony’s house, he wasn’t an idiot, this was all their home. He found himself glancing to Steve and Bucky rolled his eyes, Tony smirking at Bucky like the brat he was.

Steve of course, appeared very smug that Peter was looking to him for guidance. But it turned sweet when he walked closer to Peter, now dressed in loose sweats and a shirt. He could see Peter was torn.

He had a hunch, “That’s all true but it was also all what you might want. Do you want to know what we want?”

Peter nodded and Steve smiled, nodding his head too. Like he thought, he wanted to stay but not if he thought they just felt obligated to let him.

“We want you to stay in here with us tonight, but only if you’re comfortable with that.” Tony and Bucky were quick to make noises of agreement.

Peter knew he’d have to sort things out soon, probably move back in with May now he wasn’t with Beck. It was an overwhelming thought and tonight all he wanted was to be there, surrounded by these men that made him feel happy.

“I’m really comfortable.” Peter said very seriously, Bucky snorting and kissing his head. “Jesus you’re cute.” 

Bucky moved to the bathroom to change his clothes, Steve ushering Peter onto the bed next to Tony. Steve sat next to Peter at one end, moving the platter closer. 

“How’re you feeling, bambino?” Tony took some pieces of fruit to eat, nodding for Peter to do the same. 

“Good.” Peter said around a mouthful of strawberry. Apparently he’d spoken too soon because Steve raised an eyebrow that said _try again_ and pushed a piece of apple past the boys lips.

“And a bit sleepy.” Peter amended, being fed making his tummy flip. He was rewarded with Steve running a hand through his damp hair.

Bucky walked out of the bathroom, shirtless and wearing briefs. All three momentarily distracted by the sight as he took some pieces of fruit, throwing them into his mouth and showing off. 

Tony rolled his eyes amusedly, not bothering to stop them then wandering his torso. His partners were hot as fuck. Bucky grinned, sliding into bed alongside Tony on the opposite end of Steve. 

Tony had to hold in a gasp as Bucky squeezed his thigh under the blanket and whispered, “I saw that.”

Tony ignored him, picking up a strawberry for Bucky which would’ve been sweet if he didn’t shove it in his mouth. Bucky took hold of it, chewing and laughing. When he swallowed he cupped Tony’s face and kissed him hard, “Brat.”

“Lucky you love it then,” Tony snarked back, nipping at his lips. Bucky couldn’t deny it.

In the bed was Bucky, Tony, Peter then Steve. Bucky slid an arm around Tony’s shoulders, shifting so he could wink at Peter. Pleased watching the blush spread across his cheeks as Steve continued to feed him.

Steve and Bucky looked to each other, communicating silently. Tony never acted like this around others, not even past subs they’d played with. He hid it and in a possessive way sometimes they enjoyed that. But watching the times where Tony wasn’t feeling dominant and having to hide how he was actually feeling was painful. They were extremely protective, but knew better than to hassle him about it. Tony was still an adult capable of his own choices, even if they didn’t agree.

So watching Tony act like this now was a huge deal, it was amazing for them to see. He seemed carefree, there were still barriers but it was a big step in the right direction. They wouldn’t point it out though, for fear that the barriers would go up entirely.

Peter yawned, oblivious to this and finding Tony’s behaviour shifts as natural as anything. He loved how they all interacted with each other, how well they all seemed to fit together. Steve made him eat some chocolate and drink some more water before letting Tony Peter him close. They shifted so they were laying down. 

“So good sweetheart,” Tony kissed his cheeks, Peter giggling at being praised for eating but _god_ it felt good.

Steve picked up the tray and carried it out of the room, when he returned he took in the sight. Bucky spooning Tony, Tony cuddled up with Peter and rubbing his back as the boy struggled to keep his eyes open.

He got back into bed, running a hand through Peter’s hair. “Get some sleep honey, your body needs it after today.” 

Peter didn’t really want to sleep, he wanted more time awake with them but his body seemed to disagree. He grumbled a little but snuggled as close as he could to Tony, holding Steve’s arm around him and kissing Bucky’s hand.

“Goodnight,” Peter yawned out, eyes shut and sleep already taking over. They each said goodnight back.

Nobody spoke for a while, not until they were sure Peter was asleep. Asleep and somehow attached to Steve, practically on top of him. Two cuddle bugs, then. Steve rubbed circles onto his back, even as a patch of drool was becoming visible on his shirt.

Once he was, Bucky leaned carefully, sharing a goodnight kiss with Steve and kissing Tony’s shoulder. When he felt his mouth by his ear, his beard against his jaw Tony was expecting something sweet. 

Instead Bucky said, “Someone was a bad boy today.” And he knew he was in trouble, his stomach swimming with the thrill.

“Yeah, you. I agree.” Tony smirked, tightening his lips together when Bucky bit down on his neck for the sass. 

Tony had to hold in a moan, his neglected cock twitching. Steve exchanged a heated gaze with Bucky who tightened his arm around Tony’s waist. It was his metal arm, fingers brushing over the skin under his shirt. Tony thought Bucky was a bastard. 

He knew exactly what feeling that arm on him did to him. He also knew Bucky wouldn’t do more than that, not without knowing how Peter would feel being asleep next to him when he did.

“Don’t think you’re getting away with not having our permission earlier,” Steve murmured, but he knew that was all part of Tony’s fun. 

He was a brat and they loved him for that, a handful but _their_ handful. Tony gave a defiant expression, opening his mouth only for Bucky to cover it with a tight grip. 

“The Daddies are talking.” Bucky crooned, talking down to him. 

Steve knew exactly what the brat was going to say too, “You know the rules, if you’re domming in the club you don’t need permission to touch your pretty cock. But here?” He gestured to the house, eyebrows raised. “Here _we_ decide, not you. Your ours, all of you.”

Bucky hummed, removing his hand from his mouth but still holding his jaw lightly, making him keep his eyes on Steve. “And you touched what belongs to us, without permission. Came too.”

Though, his Daddies realised given their growing infatuations with Peter it was a rule they’d likely revise, with discussion of course.

Tony angled his hips away from Peter and Bucky laughed as quietly as he could, embarrassing him in the best of ways. Not that he’d admit it, thank god for safe words. Even if not calling red meant them _knowing_ too much, he could still deny it all he liked.

“Don’t worry maliska,” Bucky whispered happily before adding in Russian, _“Soon we’ll remind you who you belong to.”_

Tony was worried, snuggling into Bucky- his cock half hard against him. He was worried and very excited. 

“You’re such assholes, Daddy.” He told Bucky speaking about them both, Bucky’s eyes crinkled with an adoring grin. 

It was the way Tony said it, whispered like a secret. It was affectionate, an endearment. For one thing he rarely ever called them Daddy outside of a scene, it was something very special. He also knew it was said eyeing him not Steve because, well.. Steve was the sterner one.

Bucky and Steve both knew Tony was really saying _I love you, Daddies._

As they tangled together sleepily Bucky said softly in Russian, _“We love you too_.” 

Tony pretended not to know what it meant but they caught his sleepy smile, right before he fell asleep on Bucky with his head rested on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys make doing a WIP/bingo fun so far🥰


	4. Broken Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square O5: Go slow
> 
> Steve and Bucky make it clear the rules Tony has broken haven’t been forgotten. A scene begins. 
> 
> (Aka this chapter is Steve/Bucky/Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this scene orginally as one thing but it ended up longer then intended (classic me, this time it was 13k). 
> 
> So what I've done is divided it in two for two seperate bingo fills- this part now (chapter 4) and later in the week I'll post the next bit (chapter 5) 💚💙

Tony roused to Bucky’s voice, he was talking quietly in Russian but the tone is what woke him up. It was obviously a business call, Bucky sounded commanding and was being short with the person on the other end. Even half asleep it had Tony reacting, not that it stopped him from grumbling at being woken up and shoving his face into his pillow dramatically.

Bucky ended the call, chuckling a little at Tony. He was always grumpy in the mornings, a little less so depending on _how_ he woke up. A coffee gremlin, Bucky often teased.

“Sorry, doll.” Bucky put his phone aside.

Tony cracked an eye open, seeing Bucky sat up and definitely not sorry at all judging by his grin. His long hair messy and framing his face, chest highlighted by the morning sun and blanket pushed to his calves. Bucky always looked good in the mornings and the guy knew it too. Or at least he knew how to tell when his boyfriends were checking him out.

Tony turned his head away stubbornly, intent on getting some more sleep just to prove a point. Bucky’s arm around his waist and nose to his hair was distracting, he was glad he couldn’t see him smile. Not that it mattered, Bucky had a sixth sense when it came to Tony. Steve too. It was annoying. He secretly loved it.

“You grumpy ‘cus you didn’t get your mornin’ cuddles?” He teased, nose now pressed to Tony’s neck and smelling him like it was nothing. 

That was Bucky, he doubted he’d ever been ashamed in his life, probably never embarrassed either. But he delighted in embarrassing him, maybe to make up for it. 

Tony liked to cuddle his partners in the morning, unimpressed when they got up earlier then him- which was often considering Tony tended to need coaxing out of bed. Coffee usually did the trick, kisses too, or getting him worked up.

Tony deflected with his face feeling warm and a slightly grouchy edge to his voice, “What was the call about?”

Bucky took that as a yes and bit his shoulder playfully. “Was checkin’ Beck’s bodies dealt with, you don’t gotta worry- it’s sorted.”

That woke Tony up more, he felt like it should’ve been him who checked. He turned onto his back, looking to Bucky with a frown. These were the times he was glad they knew him so well- Beck was in Tony’s Mafia, Peter almost abused by him in _his_ club. It was his responsibility all that came after, Bucky may have killed him but that was his job- the rest was Tony’s. At least he thought so.

Bucky didn’t agree, Tony took on too much and often didn’t let others help. They were part of his Mafia, at the club too and they cared about Peter. Not to mention they loved Tony.

Bucky got that damn expression on his face and Tony braced himself for a lecture. By trying to sit up and leave the room.

Bucky stopped him with a hand to his chest, pushing him back against the bed. It was the metal one and despite the context, Tony’s cock twitched.

“Don’t even think ‘bout it.” Bucky started. 

Tony could try to get up but he wouldn’t win, which was usually a fun game but Bucky’s face told him that wasn’t on the menu right now.

“Can’t do everythin’ yourself, doll. There’s a reason you have men working for ya, so you don’t have to.” Bucky explained, but that wasn’t enough he had to rub his thumb over his shirt sweetly, caressing and holding eye contact.

“We’re your _partners,”_ Bucky pointed out, their relationships weren’t new and yet Tony’s stomach still fluttered. 

“Really? Here I was thinking you guys just loved my ass.” Tony managed a smirk even as Bucky looked exasperated.

They did love it but he wasn’t about to be side tracked which was exactly why Tony made the comment in the first place.

“We wanna help and shoulder the burden of bein’ boss,” Bucky hand moved lower, thumb brushing under his shirt and over his hip bone. 

It was comforting as Tony’s face ran through a wave of emotions. 

“But I _am_ the boss.” Tony pointed out, it sounded more sulky then stern and Bucky had to make himself not laugh.

Tony loved being the boss, the power, the control, the trust others put in him. He was good at it too, but sometimes it was too much. The burden as Bucky put it, could weigh him down, leaving him stressed and on edge. That’s where they came in, the biggest destressor for Tony was kink- letting them take the reigns, even if he didn’t always (if ever) give in easily. 

It wasn’t really kink though, it was his Daddies, not just anyone could make Tony feel the way they did or know exactly how to treat him or what he needed. Often when he didn’t even know himself. He wouldn’t kneel for just anyone, even if he often had to be forced there.

That didn’t mean it was easy when it came to issues of business, he was even more stubborn then and didn’t take to help well. Even from them, sometimes especially from them because they were his partners, his doms. 

He’d get it in his head that he had something to prove, that he was weak for wanting them and that it meant something- that he wasn’t up for being the boss or worse, he was dependent on them. 

Bucky and Steve weren’t easily spooked, no matter how many times Tony tried to push them away it never worked. He’d put up roadblocks and they’d find a way to squeeze around them. They’d become masters of his mannerisms, body language, hearing what wasn’t actually said. It should’ve been tiring but they didn’t think so. 

Sometimes irritating, sure, but this was just how Tony was. It took time but slowly he’d opened up more and started to let his guard down around them. 

Luckily they were both stubborn themselves and somehow all balanced each other out. A balance that could often be diabolical, which was perfect when it came to Mafia matters or within play.

They loved Tony and they didn’t want _easy._ They wanted _him._ Snark, insecurities, stubbornness, issues rooted from his past. Everything that made him supposedly _difficult_ they wanted because it was all Tony. They’d said it before, Tony could be a handful but they had two sets of hands. 

Steve and Bucky weren’t perfect either, they both had their own issues but it’s part of what made their relationships work. They understood and weren’t trying to change each other, just ease what they could and be there for one another.

“Yeah, well, you’re the boss and we’re your partners. Gonna help whether you like it or not,” Bucky shrugged and Tony narrowed his eyes. He nosed at his hair, “You don’t gotta do it all yourself, Tones.”

Tony wasn’t liking where this was going and considering the call had already happened, he decided not to acknowledge that last bit. He glanced to Bucky though, his eyes were so sincere and Tony felt like an asshole. It was just hard for him, for a whole range of reasons that had him fighting their help. 

That is unless he was in a state where he’d be more inclined to agree to his Daddies help and to listen to them- a brat reduced to a mess. Or his partners wore him down enough, Steve and Bucky weren’t ones to give up. 

“Where’s the kid?” Tony asked instead, making sure he was in fact not in the room before turning with a yawn and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “And Steve?”

Bucky considered the lack of further argument a victory and smirked, arms wrapping around him. Tony still sounded sleepy, lucky for them both Steve would be back soon and put on coffee. Their lives were anything but ordinary but they’d settled into a routine, Tony never thought domesticity would feel so good. 

“Stevie went for a run,” Bucky explained, Tony figured as much but he still thought it was rude he was one short for Daddy cuddles. 

Steve was a morning person, he liked to go for runs and if anyone made breakfast it was usually him. A bit of a health nut, Tony liked to tease, those disgusting shakes and all. Bucky often joined him for runs and was definitely more of a morning person then Tony, but he usually enjoyed lounging around in bed once he woke up. 

“Pretty boy had work,” Bucky ran his fingers through Tony’s hair lazily, who put his arm and leg around him like a sleepy koala. “Happy drove him there, a ‘lil diner- bet he looks real cute in an apron.”

Tony made a noise against his neck, Bucky grinned crookedly. “Mm, and even better gettin’ fucked in it.”

His hips moved only slightly but enough for Bucky to feel it, his hand sliding under the back of his shirt. “He still hasn’t had our dicks,” Bucky mused thoughtfully, grin growing with Tony’s groan. 

Bucky slid his hand into Tony’s boxers, a metal finger pressing over his hole. Tony ground against Bucky’s hip, his cock filling up as he spanked his behind. He gasped, hips stuttering as Bucky pushed him onto his back.

He peered down at Tony who’s eyes flicked down Bucky’s body, he wasn’t the only one. When Tony reached to cup his bulge Bucky pinned his hands above his head.

“It was hot seein’ you like that with Pete and takin’ care of him too.” Bucky linked their fingers, holding his hands down more firmly. “You did good, doll.”

The praise went straight to Tony’s length and it pushed a button Bucky knew damn well it would, judging from his smirk it was purposeful but Tony couldn’t stop himself. He never did have great self control.

“Not that I need your _approval,”_ Tony drawled boredly, but he was still very much hard against Bucky and it ruined the message a little. “But I always do good,” he smirked, remark smug even as Bucky moved a hand- holding both of Tony’s down with one now.

Tony’s stomach flipped with apprehension, Bucky appeared too amused for him to think this would end well. He pushed his metal hand under the waistband of Tony’s boxers, fingers wrapping around his dick.

Tony let out a breathy noise, Bucky knew what that arm did to him. It wasn’t just that it looked sexy as hell, it was how strong it was, how powerful- the biggest reason was that it was part of _Bucky._ Not to mention how good it felt with his hand around his neck, those big metal fingers fucking him, stretching his mouth, using it to manhandle him, lifting him easily, the list went on. Bucky took full advantage of this knowledge.

“Those’re big words for someone who’s been bad.” Bucky slowly stroked him, each with a twist of his wrist that had Tony’s back arching off the bed.

It felt amazing, he tried to break the grip of his wrists, moaning as he couldn’t. He didn’t actually want to, it was just a turn on being reminded that the hold was real, that Bucky was stronger then he was. Bucky’s thumb circled the tip, toying with his slit, leaking and making it easy to slide it between his fist.

Bucky heard the front door and let go of Tony, he whined bucking his hips miserably. He was reminded Bucky was a sadist when he laughed, snapping his waistband and sliding out of bed. 

“Shoulda been a good boy, doll.” He pulled off his briefs, kicking them aside before walking to the bathroom. “Stevie’s back, gonna shower before breakfast-”

Bucky turned around, Tony missing the view of his gorgeous ass before he got to take him in, in all his naked glory. “-whatcha waitin’ for?”

Tony was out of bed and pulling off his clothes so quickly he almost tripped over, Bucky laughing. He was still hard and followed Bucky eagerly, in the hopes he’d continue where he left off. But knowing Bucky the guy would have more fun teasing and knowing them _both_ he wasn’t going to get away with misbehaving. 

It was exciting, the thrill drumming in his body. The anticipation made it better, Bucky was brushing his teeth casually, when their eyes locked in the mirror he winked. He spat into the sink, passing Tony his own toothbrush. 

“The boys meetin’ friends after work, then Happy’s gonna take him back here.” He opened the shower door, it seemed like he was just letting Tony know but he saw right through it.

He was saying they had at least the afternoon just the three of them, no interruptions and no newbie to be mindful of. 

“Didn’t think to ask me first?” Tony’s heart sped up, speaking around his toothbrush.

Bucky shot him a look that was a clear _no,_ like he was ridiculous for even asking. He didn’t need to, of course his boyfriends knew he wanted Peter there- where he was safe and they liked his company. It was Tony’s name on the lease, but they had toothbrushes and clothes there for fuck sake. He knew what that meant, even if he didn’t voice it. 

But it was hot, small displays that they didn’t need to ask such things because they were his doms. That’s why he asked and Bucky smirked knowingly.

“Wonder what your Daddy would have’ta say ‘bout that.” Bucky ran the shower, Tony actually shivered and it wasn’t because he was cold.

It was mean, when they referred to each other like that. He spat out the toothpaste, stepping into the shower after Bucky. 

“Why? Can’t think for yourself, Buckaroo?” Tony barely had a second to react, Bucky was turning and shoving him against the wall. His arm pressed to his throat and a grin on his face that had his breath catching. God, he missed this.

“A pretty boy sucks your cock and you forget your place, huh?” It was a question but Bucky pressed his arm firmer against his neck, erection jumping as Tony struggled to speak.

“He’s-” he wheezed, arousal growing at how _happy_ Bucky was with each struggling breath, “- _very_ p-pretty.” 

He pressed harder, Tony’s hands grabbing at Bucky’s metal arm- he’d watched him kill with it alone before, draining the life out of them easily. His eyes rolled back as he was barely able to breath, his fingers scrabbling at the metal but Tony didn’t try to pinch his body, the signal when he couldn’t verbally safeword. 

Then Bucky hummed, removing his arm and grabbing the soap. He started to wash himself, while Tony shakily gasped and caught his breath, Bucky appeared unaffected as he soaped up his chest if it wasn’t for the fact he was hard too.

Tony eyed Bucky’s dick, it was so tempting to drop to his knees but apparently Bucky had the same idea. After he finished washing himself he put a hand on Tony’s chest, backing him up until he was leaning against the wall.

“What rules did ya break?” Bucky asked as he sunk to his knees, how could anyone be on their knees like that and yet use that tone.

He didn’t just sound in control, his voice low and smooth, he looked it too. Eyebrows raised as his thumb dig into Tony’s hips keeping him where he wanted him, acting as if he didn’t have a cock in front of his face. It was doing terrible things to Tony, like making his knees feel weak.

It was also harder to give sass when there was the prospect of getting his dick sucked, which Bucky was very good at. Annoyingly, he hadn’t discovered anything yet that his doms weren’t good at. Not that he really minded, he reaped those talents, it just meant when they were up themselves it was because they had a reason to be.

Tony licked his lips, attempting to lace his fingers in his hair before he bit his hip hard. Tony choked a moan.

“Hands behind your back babydoll or Daddy’s gonna leave ya like this,” he cooed with faux sympathy, blowing hot air on his dick and grinning sadistically when he whimpered. “I know, it's a tough life bein’ a brat, hm?”

Being spoken to condescendingly had a jolt of arousal go through him, he blamed his hard on as he put his hands behind his back. Bucky rewarded him with a kiss to the tip, tongue swiping the bead of precum. 

He dug his finger into his hip bone roughly enough that he knew it would bruise, Tony’s back arching. God, he loved a pain slut.

“Rules,” he prompted when Tony cried out, face bored but his eyes very much alive. 

Tony swallowed, erection bobbing. “I touched my cock and came.” He smirked, knowing full well that wasn’t going to meet his Daddy’s expectations.

It wasn’t surprising when Bucky smacked his thigh, ignoring his gasped groan. The sting was so good but it just made him needier. “One more chance, malishka.”

That got Tony’s attention, he wanted to warrant more slaps but he also wanted Bucky’s mouth around him badly. It was confusing though, there had to be more to this. Like Bucky said, he was bad.

“I’m meant to have permission-” he bit his lip and the words rushed out because he _needed_ it, “- _Daddy’s_ permission to touch my cock or cum.”

Bucky got that gooey expression on his face that he sometimes did when Tony called him or Steve that. Before he could tease him though Bucky was taking him into his mouth expertly, not stopping until his nose was buried in his coarse hairs. He kept himself trimmed, another rule. After seeing Peter’s star shaped pubic hair he was even considering a pattern next, hopefully something bratty. 

Tony struggled to keep his hands behind his back, hips failing to rock into that delicious heat because Bucky was holding him still with a harsh grip. He used his metal hand, palm flat on his stomach to keep him where he wanted him. The other hand moving, squeezing his ass cheeks before sliding a finger between them.

“Fuck yes,” He breathed out, a shift revealed what he knew to be true, he couldn’t move his hips or fuck into his Daddy’s mouth. 

He could just stand there, Bucky blowing him how he wanted and only giving him the pleasure he chose to. Not just that but he wasn’t allowed to move his hands, so he couldn’t try to guide Bucky’s efforts or do so much as grip his hair. 

Tony squirmed, praying that he was getting fucked today. A moan slipping past his lips, keeping his hands clamped together and Bucky humming around him. He looked like he was smirking, or would be, pinching a nipple and enjoying him crying out. They were sensitive, they realised early into play.

Bucky pulled back, hollowing his cheeks and teasing him with his tongue. Tony’s legs started to shake as Bucky bobbed his head, bringing him closer with a hand to his behind.

“God, that’s..” Tony trailed off, moaning when words failed him. 

Bucky’s mouth felt perfect, he whined when Bucky pressed against his hole, with no intention other than to toy with him. He tried again to move his hands, so Bucky let his length slip free and bit down on his thigh hard in reprimand.

“Fuck,” Tony’s hands went right to Bucky’s hair as a result, gripping without thinking.

It hurt, but the good kind of hurt, he hoped it’d leave a mark. Bucky chuckled against his skin, biting another mark on the other thigh. Tony tried to stifle a pained noise, one that turned into a mewl. He loved being bitten by them, especially when it left a bruise. 

They were visual reminders, like all bruises from them, that he was _theirs._ He complained about the marks left behind, but that didn’t count for a thing when they caught Tony’s fingers brushing over them reminiscently or the little smile they brought out when he saw them.

“Just can’t help yourself can ya baby?” Bucky’s voice brought his attention back to him.

Tony pulled his hands away with a scowl, definitely no pout in sight. He knew he’d pay, throbbing too much to even sass about the pet name. He loved pet names really, but they were part of their game and to really give into them he had to be in a certain frame of mind. Or distracted because of his cock.

Bucky shifted back with a parting kiss to the tip because he wasn’t a monster. All it did was make Tony let out a miserable sound, desperate for his mouth. Bucky grinned, like the evil son of a bitch he was before standing up.

Which is when Bucky noticed Steve leaning by the doorframe, “See what happens when I try to be nice.”

Steve’s lip twitched fondly, Bucky knew damn well what would happen. He wasn’t being nice at all and fuck, that turned him on.

Steve gazed at Tony, still in the shower as Bucky dried himself. Tony didn’t look to his other Daddy hopefully, he was the worse of the pair. But at least Steve was usually more direct, Bucky had too much fun messing with him. 

“Shower, eat what I left on your bedside table and I left things on the bed- use them.” Steve had obviously showered in one of the other bathrooms, wearing a shirt that was tight in all the right places and sweatpants. “But _go slow.”_

The picture of comfort, but it was an illusion. Steve didn’t need to be wearing a suit to make him submit, neither did Bucky. “Then meet us in the playroom.”

Tony felt conflicted, soft because Steve wanted to make sure he ate breakfast before they no doubt destroyed him and anxious to see what was left on the bed. A toy if he had to go slow, maybe an outfit too.

“You need a reminder of who you belong to, honey.” Tony thought pet names had no right sounding so threatening.

It wasn’t a jab at him playing with Peter, it was because he’d broken agreed upon rules and with Tony, the follow through was important. It showed him they stuck to their word and expected that he did the same, breaking of rules meant consequences. 

These were key when dealing with a brat, Tony liked to push the boundaries and without these consequences it would be chaos. There was some leeway given he was a brat though, rules they knew from the start Tony would no doubt break- those were fun, like the two with Peter- usually leading to what was known as fun-ishments.

But punishments also showed they cared, they cared enough about Tony’s behaviour to dole them out where needed. To remind him of said rules and who was in charge, all of which mattered a great deal to Tony. He was raised by a mob boss, the notorious Howard Stark who had a reputation and being a good father wasn’t part of it. Feeling cared for, loved, was a new concept to him.

This was why when it came to the rules around Tony’s well-being they were taken seriously, punishments that were rooted in love and used to correct behaviour. They weren’t fun, their feelings for Tony made it impossible to treat such broken rules this way. His health, both mental and physical wasn’t a game. He didn’t test those boundaries for a reaction, at least not anymore. He didn’t want to worry his partners, his Daddies, he didn’t want to disappoint or upset them.

Today however he would be paying for two rules he had a history of breaking. Yet, he loved them. It made him feel owned, which he was, body and all- his dick belonged to his Daddies, his orgasms too. Now he’d be getting a reminder of that, christ.

So, he knew this would probably be more of a fun-ishment but that didn’t mean it was going to be nice. It just meant they weren’t actually upset about the rules he broke, that they would enjoy this lesson. 

Tony ran a hand through his hair under the water and it was proof that Steve could read minds when he crossed his arms, “Don’t even _think_ about doing more than washing yourself in there, Tony.”

Tony swallowed before rolling his eyes, washing his hair with exaggerated movements and smirking when Steve fought a smile. He was only called _Tony_ if he was in trouble, or they were fighting or they were upset. While _Stark_ could any of mean those, but a lot worse. 

“Yes sir, Captain.” Tony saluted him cheekily, his tone mocking. 

People who knew Steve from his Mafia called him Captain or sometimes Captain America behind his back, for obvious reasons. Tony, took to calling him variations such as Captain Ass or Captain Asshole when he was feeling like getting his own beat.

Tony heard Bucky laugh as he moved past Steve, which only encouraged him of course. 

Steve didn’t have to fight a smile anymore, his eyebrow raising. Tony knew the truth though, Steve got off on being called Captain similarly to how he did being called Daddy, while Bucky also had an affinity for being called Sir. 

All of which Tony used for good and not evil, clearly.

Tony turned, his behind jutting out for Steve as he washed himself. “Sure you don’t wanna join me in here, Rogers?”

Rogers was what Tony usually called him at work, he knew he might regret that choice and Steve’s smirk didn’t settle him. It did however, go right to his cock.

“That’s gonna be sore, later.” Steve’s eyes dropped to his ass, turning and leaving him to shower.

A lot went through Tony’s mind as he did, what did they have in mind for his ass exactly? Spanking him? Impact play? Biting? Fucking him so hard it hurt? Steve was awful, leaving his mind to wander like that. 

While it was tempting to ignore Steve’s order and jerk off just because he could, Tony wasn’t exactly patient. The sooner he finished showering and ate, the sooner they could play. He finished his shower, quickly drying and walking into their bedroom.

He zoned in on the bed first, dick stirring seeing a butt plug and lube. What worried him was the cock ring, they’d often use it when orgasm denial was part of play. A cruel punishment, Tony’s dick twitched in sympathy. The jockstrap had his face flushing, it was a new one- red and gold, chosen just for him knowing his doms. Which might be sweet if they didn’t know how fucking embarassing he found them.

He glanced to a bedside table, smiling a little at what he found. Steve had made scrambled eggs and toast, fruit on the side. Also a cup of coffee to help him wake up, Tony being well aware he’d only be allowed water after that. 

Mean as they were they were good doms, amazing doms, the best doms to ever dom- Tony’s eyes crinkling at that thought. Fuck, he was soft for them. He sat down, drinking up his coffee greedily and living up to his nickname as a coffee gremlin in the mornings.

He sighed happily as he started to eat, but it was no distraction to the items on the bed. He wasn’t shocked when he saw Bucky by the door, also wearing sweatpants only his paired with a loose singlet that didn’t cover much. What would’ve been shocking was Steve there, he would have been revelling in Tony’s unease and not impressed Bucky was there. But Bucky wasn’t his sub, he had his own way of doing things.

Bucky walked into the room, Tony now very aware he was naked as he ate. “Tried to get ‘im to make, waffles but-”

“-let me guess, because we have a scene I needed protein not a bunch of sugar?” Tony huffed a laugh as Bucky nodded, both amused. 

“Yeah, well, apparently me offerin’ to give you _protein_ myself wasn’t good enough.” Bucky said suggestively, Tony choking on some eggs before swallowing. “Prob’ly help if we could actually see ya waffles when you have them.”

Tony huffed indignantly at that, putting his empty plate aside. “If God didn’t want me using maple syrup like that, she shouldn’t have made it taste so good.”

Bucky liked to call things like that _brat logic._ Tony was smirking but he wouldn’t be for long, especially when he drew his attention back to the end of the bed, picking up the jockstrap.

“Stevie picked this out for ya.” Bucky smiled, gaze moving over it like it was some romantic gesture. 

Tony’s heart fluttered and he realised it kind of was, Steve chose it with him in mind. Sadistic, but that didn’t make it any less special. 

“What, Rogers running the show today?” Tony laid on his side, head propped up in his hand. 

He looked casual, but his heart was racing and Bucky didn’t seemed like he bought it at all. Rude. Bucky rolled his eyes at his attempt to get a rise out of him. While he and Steve could be competitive their own games never came at the risk to subs, after all these years they’d perfected the art of co-domming.

He shook his head at the name, “That’s _Daddy_ to you.” He pointed out, Tony’s cheeks feeling warm, “Don’t worry doll, I’ll pick out’cha outfit next time.”

Tony’s lips parted because Bucky had a track record that showed he liked making Tony wear pretty things, especially panties. Panties he then usually ruined, the incidents with Peter’s fishnets weren’t out of character.

“Ya got five minutes, don’t rush it ‘tho.” Bucky warned, he intended to help Tony- purely for his boys sake- but the sass had him deciding against it. 

He left the room and Tony smirked, positive Bucky was punishing himself more than Tony. The door left open, which even knowing it was just them home didn’t dissipate the heat beginning to coil in his stomach. He got ready carefully but efficiently, ready for whatever was to come. He went slow like Steve said, but only so he didn’t hurt himself before, well.. They hurt him.

He stood, the plug snug inside him and to his horror it was one with a pretty red jewel. The plug base would be able to be seen, the back of the jockstrap leaving him exposed. It was humiliating, he was already half hard.

The playroom was at the other end of the house, only accessible by finger-prints. Only Steve, Bucky and Tony’s programmed into it- a show of trust. 

When he got to the door it was closed, he reached out a hand but was startled as Bucky wrapped an arm around his neck. “Jesus christ!” Tony called out in shock, his heart hammering in his chest.

Bucky snorted, unapologetic. He was a hitman, getting around unnoticed was a crucial skill, one he wasn’t against using for his own purposes. It drove them crazy, but Bucky was at least good enough to save it for moments like these. 

“Hey, sugar.” Bucky wound his other arm around his stomach, grinning and tugging an earlobe between his teeth.

“Have I ever told you I hate you?” Tony tried to break from his hold, eyes closing when his arm tightened around his neck.

Bucky chuckled softly, “Even once when I was fuckin’ ya. Didn’t stop you from beggin’ for me to fill ya up ‘tho.”

Tony really hated him now. Only he didn’t, at all.

“Open the door,” Bucky let go, giving him a push forward. Tony glared at him over his shoulder but did as he was told, he blamed his curiosity.

His mouth went dry as it opened, Steve stood in the center of the room with his hands on the back of the chair. It wasn’t just any old chair, he bit his lip as the door shut behind them. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen, sweetheart.” Tony’s cock actually twitched hearing that, like he was now conditioned to that phrase. 

Steve always told him what to expect. Just enough to have an idea, letting his mind go feral with the possibilities and anticipation. It was another tactic, he was sure, from the Sadists Handbook. 

“We’re going to remind you who you belong to and what happens when you don’t follow the rules.” Steve moved closer and Bucky remained behind him. 

He felt like cornered prey, but he kept his ground with a defiant expression. “You’ve been naughty, two rules were broken,” Steve clicked his tongue. 

“Shit tonne of sass, too.” Bucky added gleefully, his excitement more transparent but both of them were trouble. 

Steve smirked at Bucky, it gentling as he cupped Tony’s face. He may have flinched but he knew how this part went, he was safe for now.

“Anything we need to know before we start?” Steve asked, searching his face for any sign of discomfort or uncertainty. 

When they started Tony wasn’t great with communication, at one point they took a break from play all together for a while. Until trust was rebuilt and it was understood that he needed to be honest with them. Steve and Bucky couldn’t handle knowing they actually hurt Tony or pushed him too far. Tony understood that, it was a guilt he couldn’t live with and ultimately made him be honest, for them.

So sometimes he did let them know things that could impact how they played, like if he was still sore from the day before or wasn’t up for anything too rough.

Tony shook his head, “Nope.” 

Steve nodded, giving him a soft kiss, “Then you know what’s next, honey.”

Tony let out a shaky breath, it would’ve felt annoying after all this time that they still made him verbalise it before scenes but it just made him feel loved.

“Green for everything’s good, yellow if I need to slow down or a check in and red to stop the scene.” Tony recited, stomach flipping when Steve smiled proudly and Bucky moved so he could kiss his cheek. 

Steve gave him another kiss, then his whole demenna shifted into what was clearly _Daddy._ Tony felt dizzy with it, that these men could be so sweet to him but terrifying at the same time. They were dangerous men, who would never _truly_ hurt him.

Ruining him was another story, but not without a fight. 

Steve gazed over him, humming appreciatively as his eyes dragged down his body. Tony was hard but he didn’t give his bulge more than an unattached glance. 

He swallowed, feeling like an object they were assessing. This was a body inspection and had him easing into the scene beautifully. Steve ran a finger down his chest, barely brushing over the front of the jock-strap before grabbing him roughly through it.

Tony cursed, moving back only to meet Bucky’s hard chest. His chuckle rumbled through his chest, Steve letting go and peering over his shoulder to Bucky. 

“Might need the straps today.” Steve mused, like Tony wasn’t even there. It turned him on more, especially when they started to slowly circle him.

Tony’s eyes flew to the table device in question. It was padded with bondage links around the outside and holes in the base big enough to fit a face, leaving endless possible positions to secure subs in. On that thing Tony could be completely at their mercy.

Bucky hummed, hand running over him and holding Tony’s chin, moving his face as he pleased. “Or the cross.”

Tony glanced to the cross, they had one exactly like it at the club. Thankfully this one hadn’t scared Peter. With this they’d get to see as Tony struggled to stand, watching as he kicked and his legs shook from whatever implement was used. 

Steve sounded like he was smirking, “Or the chair.” Like a regular one, but with the ability to attach a dildo and strap him into it.

Steve was behind Tony, bending to see the jock-strap better. He felt his hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks to get a better look at the plug inside him. Tony blushed at being so exposed, especially when he checked to see the cock ring was secure.

“Good boy.” Steve murmured.

Tony didn’t always follow instructions when toys were laid out for him. Steve figured he did this time because a plug generally meant they wanted easy access to use him.

Tony breathed in sharply through his nose, Bucky now gripping his chin as Steve’s thumb pressed against the plug base. It pushed further inside him, right against his prostate. He squirmed, trying to move away from the feeling.

Steve smacked that peach in warning, “Keep still.” 

The smack of course just made him jump, Steve held the base of the plug and tugged on it. Tony cursed under his breath, he was a vocal sub but first they had to get him to that point. He was a brat, part of the fun for them was that he rarely gave anything easily, even letting them hear him.

“Is that what you call keepin’ still?” Bucky asked, metal fingers pressing hard enough into his jaw that it hurt.

He choked back a whine, Steve now moving the plug in and out of him. Each time the plug pressed that spot, making his body jolt. He resisted grabbing onto Bucky or hiding his face against his chest.

Instead he glared, _“Make me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading! *evil laughs* 😇
> 
> Follow my tumblr ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️ for my content that I don't share here (moodboards, ficlets, ect).


	5. The Brat's Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky and Tony start their scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this will make up for the cliffhanger😇 For anyone who's missed Peter, he'll be back in the next chapter!
> 
> Square G5: Nipple play.

Like a well practiced team Steve shot up, but not before spanking him and causing the plug to shift suddenly. He cried out, Steve then yanking his hair back as Bucky’s hand went around his throat. 

“Wanna try that again, doll?” Bucky grinned menacingly, Tony felt himself throbbing insistently. 

“Make. Me.” It was harder to speak now, Bucky’s fingers pressing tighter but still careful- he wasn’t a beginner when it came to choking, after all.

“See, I thought’cha said that.” Bucky glanced at Steve, one of their silent conversations. An annoying part of having doms that knew each other so well.

“Table it is.” Steve answered for them both, letting go of Tony’s hair roughly so Bucky could throw him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. 

The act definitely didn’t have his erection going down, Bucky used the position he was in to knead then smack his ass. Every hit had the plug moving, Tony’s hands tugging on the back of Bucky’s shirt just for something to hold onto. 

“Fuck- Bucky,” He moaned and yelped, the worst thing being that while Bucky was spanking him he could see Steve just setting things up. 

Bucky delivered a harder spank hearing his name, that had his eyes prickling with tears, gasping. He whispered something to Tony in Russian, his palm running over his pinkened behind. 

He’d spanked Tony enough times to know he wasn’t anywhere near his limit, but his was just a taste, the real fun was yet to come. Tony moaned, cock straining already, cheeks on fire because Bucky could feel it too. Even still he tried to grind up on his chest, making Bucky snort.

Sometimes they’d already have everything set up, or others like today where Tony got to watch. Both were awful, but Steve not even blinking at his noises while he scanned over their toys seemed worse. In a very hot way. 

“Ya sound like such’a whore when you’re gettin’ your ass beat,” Bucky said as he carried him towards the table, a grown man over his shoulder like it was nothing.

Tony’s dick jumped, Bucky called him a _whore_ like it was a compliment. 

It was uncomfortable but Tony tried to lift his head, craning his neck to see before glancing away. The view Steve had was Bucky approaching, Tony on display with pink handprints and the plug. 

“Looks like one too,” Steve smirked, closing the distance between them and squeezing Tony’s ass. He knew that tone, which is why he should’ve been expecting the bite.

Steve bit down on his behind, hard enough that Tony writhed, Bucky having to hold his legs still. He groaned at the pain, sure his teeth were in deep enough to draw blood. They weren’t, but when Steve pulled back he saw blood rising under the surface of his teeth marks. It would bruise so pretty.

“Our whore,” Steve’s voice rough but he kissed over his teeth marks softly, Tony was glad they couldn’t see his face. 

Bucky made an agreeable sound, slapping over it when Steve stepped back. Tony’s legs kicked in response, his yelp bringing out another snort from him.

“Glad my _pain_ is so funny to you!” Tony snarked, smacking Bucky- his eyes widened when he was suddenly thrown on the table. 

He was careful not to really hurt him but with enough force that it wasn’t comfortable.

Bucky appeared far more amused than Steve did, Steve who had his arms crossed and shook his head. Tony would’ve felt bad but they enjoyed it, his antics. He hadn’t crossed a boundary but smacking his dom? He was definitely in the shit now.

“Telling Daddy ya can’t handle a ‘lil spankin’?” Bucky’s lip curled fondly, it was rare Tony admitted he was in pain- aside from safewording- but anything to get a rise out of them.

Tony grinned, cheeky as hell and sat up on the table. There was no way he was just letting them cuff him down if that's what they had planned.

“What, yours?” Tony laughed, a thrill going through him when Steve’s jaw tensed and Bucky raised an eyebrow. 

“As if. You’re not nearly as tough as you think you are, Bucky bear.” Tony cooed, using the pet name he knew was the least respectful. It was a lie, they all knew it.

Their response came in the way of Steve slapping his face without warning, fast and sharp. 

It took them a while to get to this point, impact play was once a limit for Tony. But as their trust grew and Tony was able to mentally differentiate between what consensual kink acts appealed to him and the mistreatment he suffered in the past, that changed. 

They explored it slowly, it went from something Tony never thought he’d like to egging them on for that kind of treatment. He could because Steve and Bucky would never engage in kink if they were actually mad or upset with him, including punishment. Something they’d discussed at length- after all they were doms, not abusers.

Bucky gripped his chin, metal fingers making his jaw throb, made more embarrassing as he tapped his red cheek. “Wanna try that again, doll?”

Tony licked his lips, managing a little smirk when Bucky's eyes moved to his mouth. “Hmm, nah.”

The glory of the safewords, Tony could use traffic lights when he needed which allowed him to say things like _no_ or _stop_ all he wanted during play.

Bucky rolled his eyes, pushing Tony’s face away as he let go of his grip. His face stopped hurting for a moment, until Bucky slapped him this time. Tony barely had a second to flinch, it happened so fast- his hand reaching for his cheek and his eyes watering without permission.

Bucky was trying to replay the noise his boy made in his head, seeing his eyes wet went right to his cock. Tony cried _so pretty._ A kink neither realised they had until they met Tony.

“You’re going to regret that, baby.” Steve murmured, eyes dark and calculating. 

It was the same expression he got when assessing threats in the Mafia, as if making a plan in his head. Though he knew they’d already have one, but Tony’s behaviour always led to it being a bit open ended. Tony thought, _god I hope so._

Tony’s mind started to feel fuzzy as Steve pushed him to lay down, grabbing a wrist to secure while Bucky did the other. He tugged at the cuffs, but it was done so quickly- and roughly- that by that time they’d moved onto his ankles.

“Not up to me fighting?” Tony teased, grinning too much for someone who was about to be taken apart. Or maybe that’s exactly why he should be.

He pulled at the cuffs, making a show of it. He preened when Bucky laughed, pushing a hand through his hair. The grin fell when he fisted a handful, tugging it back.

Bucky looked down at him with a mean smirk, “You can try to fight all ya wanna babydoll, but you’re at your Daddies mercy and you got no choice but to lay there all pretty and take it.”

Of course he had a choice but the fantasy was hot as fuck, his length twitching pathetically. With his body flat they wouldn’t be able to get access to his ass, so the first part of his _torture_ he thought dramatically, didn’t involve being fucked. No, they had something else in mind. 

He let himself sink into the scene further, imaging his Daddies having complete control over what they did to him and Tony was just something for them to play with. That he just had to take it, providing entertainment and to use. 

Arousal had him feeling warm, while the fantasy was hot so was knowing that if something as little as him feeling too warm happened they’d have the aircon going in an instant. Or if he’d had enough the scene would end just like that and he’d get wonderful aftercare.

He was a very lucky brat, pride filling his chest because these were _his_ doms. Being polyamorous didn’t stifle their shared kink for possessiveness, it just meant they could be _his_ but it wouldn’t stop them from being someone elses too. They were very much his Daddies regardless. 

“Do your worst, sunshine.” Tony realised he might regret antagonising two sadists but hey, that was his ideal Friday night.

Steve rolled over a metal table, like one might see at a doctors office. On top was various tools, he’d learnt from scenes before that it didn’t mean they’d use them all. Steve enjoyed seeing him wonder, putting him on edge with the possibilities.

Bucky cupped his face, leaning down enough to kiss him. It was thorough and rough, leaving him breathless and wanting. Tony gasped, Bucky using it to push his tongue into his mouth demandingly.

All Tony could do was whimper because Steve had bitten his nipple, now flicking it with his tongue and sucking on the little bud. 

He leaked, the assholes using his sensitivity to their advantage. Bucky hummed, biting his lip as he ended the kiss and pressed his thumb into the bottom one. 

“So pretty, maliska. Like a doll for us to play with,” Bucky crooned, his accent thick and _fuck_ that did things to Tony.

Tony tried to glare but Bucky thumbed at his other nipple, pinching it while Steve sucked on the other. Pulling on it between his teeth and smiling when Tony cried out.

His back arched as Bucky got his lips around one, both their facial hair adding some evil friction and Tony was anything but still. Even with the cuffs he could still squirm and they loved it.

“Oh fuck,” Tony pulled harder at his wrist cuffs but he didn’t want to be freed, it was just hard to keep still and he didn’t want to be a good boy. Not yet.

Steve swirled his tongue, biting it again and smirking at the mark it left. His gorgeous nipples all red and swollen, Bucky smirked back at him.

Tony thought they might be having some mercy, then he saw the crop. His eyes widened and Bucky chuckled deeply.

“Poor thing, might teach ya to think before you open that cheeky mouth.” Bucky flicked his nipple, straightening up and not sounding sympathetic at all. 

“But you love it when I open my mouth,” Tony said with a suggestive leer and shit- 

Bucky smacked his thigh so close to his cock he thought he actually might cum from that alone. His hips rocked up of their own accord, his face flushed at Bucky’s expression, something like _goddamn baby, I wanna break you so pretty._

The crop snapped over a nipple, Tony’s body arched as he also tried to shy away from it. His erection, however, was now leaving a wet patch on his jock-strap, one they could obviously see. It was interesting being a masochist and so, so good.

“He loves a good sting,” Steve murmured, a sadistic little smile on his face. Tony wasn’t sure how an expression so small said so much.

Bucky on the other hand, was grinning broadly, “Reckon he could cum just like this?”

Tony's eyes flicked between them frantically, what they meant was could he cum untouched. He wanted it and he didn’t at all, he was so hard. He didn’t want play to end but he wanted to cum, though they weren’t usually ones to finish a scene before letting him cum but that didn’t mean it would be easy. They loved to tease and deny him, make him beg for it. Humiliating and very sexy.

Bucky cupped Tony’s bulge just as Steve gave his other nipple five hits of the crop, one after the other, sharp and fast. Tony’s hips bucked up with each, moaning as he rubbed Bucky’s palm. Tony kept swearing with little gasps, _fuck, f-uck, please, god._

“That’s it, honey, you can take it.” Steve crooned, voice low and setting Tony’s cheeks on fire. He nodded, eyes watering, _he could take it, for Daddy._

Bucky squeezed before letting go, thumb brushing over the underwear lightly as Steve moved onto the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

All Tony could feel was the direct line of pleasure and pain from his nipples to his dick. He whined, hands pulling at his wrist cuffs.

Bucky dropped his head by his ear, “Almost done with the crop babydoll.” The tone was soothing, pushing a hand through Tony’s hair.

He liked the little reminders, of how much was to go or encouragement. Steve smoothed the end of the crop over his nipples, so softly but it felt like so much. 

“Such a good boy for us,” Bucky kissed his cheeks, lips trailing tears that escaped as he moaned. 

His behind stung against the table, nipples hot and sensitive, eyes wet from frustration. He hated crying, faught it all he could but he couldn’t stop the prickling- luckily it teased his Daddies. A dose of karma. They loved making him cry like this.

Tony fluttered his eyelashes, his eyes teary and red rimmed. When he blinked at Bucky he hid a cheeky smile, Bucky’s pupils dilated and eyes dropping to his lips. They parted with a puff of air, Steve now licking and sucking on a nipple. 

Bucky looked like he wanted to shove his length down his throat, make him cry as he gagged on it. Harder said than done, Tony’s gag reflex was practically nonexistent at this point. 

Then Bucky smirked and Tony definitely didn’t pout, no dick for him yet. Bucky walked around him, Steve gripping his chin so he couldn’t see what he was getting. Steve took the opportunity to kiss him, groaning when Tony responded eagerly and happily.

“Mmm,” He murmured against his lips, nipping at them. Tony smiled, a little dazed and pliant from the kiss.

Then Steve did the most horrible, embarrassing thing yet when he gazed to Bucky and caught sight of what he was holding, “How’s the plug feeling? Colour?”

Tony’s face flushed scarlet and Steve’s eyes lit up, evil. The plug felt fine, not uncomfortable yet but it would get there eventually. Lying would ensure they took it out, probably fucked him sooner too. But the awful truth was he didn’t want this to stop and as much as he was no doubt about to complain, he would willfully let them continue. 

His dick throbbed and he clenched wishing he was full of cock instead but still- he didn’t want it to stop. He was also terrible at lying to his Daddies, they always saw through it and he didn’t want to disappoint them. He did however, as all brats did, find ways around rules and get creative. But never for sinister reasons, beyond bratting.

Steve’s eyebrows rose, making Tony’s stomach flip. “Good- green.” He was rewarded with another kiss, this time deep and dirty, his toes actually curled.

“Daddy,” Tony moaned into his mouth, because he wanted to and because he wanted them to fuck him.

Bucky laughed as he walked back around, items in hand. Eyes fond even as he shook his head at him, “You a Daddies boy tonight, baby?”

Tony scowled at Bucky as Steve kissed him softly and stood tall. He called them Daddy, though most of the time it was something they had to earn- which wasn’t a bad thing in their eyes. It happened most when he was brought from brat to a good boy, especially begging. Sometimes it was out of the blue, no motive to be found, those times had more power then Tony could ever understand.

Steve flicked his bulge cruelly, ignoring his yelp. “That was a question.”

“My bad, Captain.” Bucky yanked his hair for that, Steve’s cock jumped. Tony was grinning deviously and rolled his eyes, “I can’t let you have it that easy.”

“What would _it_ be exactly?” Steve asked, but Tony’s attention was now very much on Bucky’s hands. “Your ass? Mouth? I think you’re forgetting we don’t need your permission to use those, sweetheart. _They belong to us.”_

Even a distracted Tony picked that up, stifling a groan. 

Bucky smirked, “Not’ta mention you’re a slut for your Daddies, sugar. You spread your legs for our dicks just like that, our slutty boy.” He punctuated it by trailing a hand up his thigh and under him to grab his ass.

Tony couldn’t stifle a moan this time, he rocked his hips and tried to get Bucky’s hand on the plug. He blushed realising how he looked, it was hard to deny being their slut.

Steve hummed in agreement, “And he loves a cock in his mouth, a born cockslut.”

Tony made a noise of irritation, not exactly proving them wrong when Steve pushed his thumb past his lips. His eyes closed naturally, tongue circling. 

“Our cocks.” Steve corrected and Tony hummed, his focus on teasing his Daddy.

Bucky winked at Steve, they loved seeing Tony like this, but they weren’t done yet. He removed his thumb, shushing the whining that followed and bringing his attention back to Bucky.

“Pick which one ya want first,” He asked, holding nipple clamps and two misery sticks.

Tony’s eyes widened, _first_ meaning they were using both today. Getting him to pick was rude, clamps seemed like the lesser of two evils but this was Steve and Bucky- they always found a way. 

“Misery sticks.” He decided, Bucky put the clamps down and passed Steve one. He seemed excited, ready to really make him cry.

Tony loathed and loved misery sticks, they were painful little bastards. Small, almost like a mini cane. You lifted the end of one and let go, it hitting skin and stinging terribly. The marks they left, beautiful.

They stepped towards the end of the table, by his thighs. He tensed without meaning to, anticipating the sting and his hands clenching. His doms of course noticed and stroked his thighs.

While Bucky preferred the element of surprise he knew Tony was comforted with goals, he’d surprise when it came to giving the actual hits. So when Steve communicated without words, he nodded.

“Ten of these,” Steve decided, “Count for Daddy.”

Tony licked his lips, craning his head to see them before dropping it back. He could still feel Bucky massaging his thigh, it was grounding but he knew what was to come. 

Steve and Bucky alternated, or when feeling meaner they gave two hits at the same time. _One, fuck- two,_ they started on his inner thighs, Tony shuddering out breaths between them. 

_Three, f-our, five!_ The misery sticks landing right at the top of his inner thighs, his hip, near his erection. 

It felt like all the blood in his body was travelling right to his dick, his eyes watering more and more. The sting was insane given how small the tools were, how easy they were to use- just a flick and he was crying out.

 _Six, s-seven,_ Tony’s gasps were broken. If it weren’t for the damn cock ring they made him wear he was sure he would’ve cum from the misery sticks alone.

“Doin’ us so proud,” Bucky had moved further up his body, thumb brushing his tears away. Tony blinked his eyes open, lashes wet and beautiful. 

He pressed his cheek into his palm, wishing he could see the marks left behind. Steve played with his hair softly, the juxtaposition between their sweet and meanness was intoxicating, he throbbed idly. 

“Three more then we’ll put on the clamps and you’ll get your reward.” Steve kissed his forehead, Tony nodding and perking up at the mention of a reward. 

But he knew it wouldn’t be that simple, that was shown when Bucky was getting out a knife and cutting off his jock-trap. Tony moaned sluttily, Bucky with a knife, or gun, really did things to him.

“Really, Buck?” Steve tried to sound annoyed and failed. Yet another piece of clothing he’d have to replace.

“What?” Bucky smirked, eyes sparkling. 

Steve crossed his arms, attempting to be intimidating but Bucky just snorted. The way they were staring at each other made his heart flutter, glad he wasn’t deep enough in subspace to gush about how in love they were and how that made him feel.

He whined, at the drop in attention and his cock being free, apart from the ring. Bucky turned to him, winking and putting down his knife and stick- Steve kept hold of his. This happened a lot, they barely needed to talk to each other because they seemed to be able to do it silently. Including how play should go.

Steve rubbed a thumb over his nipple while Bucky gave him a stroke. “Poor babydoll, all hard ‘n leakin’ already. Look at’cha,” He flicked the tip and Tony howled.

Steve and Bucky were both hard, Tony was always worth the wait but they were getting impatient. Tony’s reward would be theirs, fucking that perfect peach one after the other and making sure he was full of his Daddies cum.

Bucky was forgiven as he sealed his lips around him, taking him into his mouth like a pro. Steve took the opportunity of Tony being blissed out from Bucky’s mouth and whimpering to add to the whimpers. 

“Fuck!” His misery stick landed right on his nipple, Tony’s hips jolted up wildly but being strapped to the table meant they barely moved. Bucky’s mouth was heaven and hell, he needed to cum.

Steve cooed, licking over the little bud. Each misery stick leaving a lovely mark, they’d all bruise but especially this one. Already with his bite marks, too. “Number.” He reminded.

Bucky pulled off, a cocky smirk as he watched his erection, it was starting to appear painful. Tony thought it was because he didn’t count and rushed out, “Eight.”

Bucky said something in Russian that sounded like praise, wrapping a hand around him and stroking slowly. Tony let out a relieved noise, he was feeling desperate for more but Bucky’s hand would have to do. Assholes.

 _Nine, ten,_ Tony let out startled mewls. Each were to his nipples, he thought he might actually cum even with the ring but then Bucky pulled his hand away in time. He cried from frustration, tugging at his cuffs as he was denied an orgasm. Tony knew it wouldn’t be for the last time too.

“Nice try doll, reward _after_ the clamps.” Bucky reminded him and Tony gave the dirtiest expression he could muster. Bucky thought he looked like a pissed off kitten.

Steve laughed a little, kissing his cheek. “Maybe you’ll think before breaking the rules, hm?” 

Tony scoffed, even with tear stained cheeks and hard as rock he still managed to be a brat. They all knew he’d break rules again, because as much as he’d complain later about marks or being sore or what assholes they were- he _loved_ this.

Bucky started to undo his cuffs, Steve picking up the clamps. Tony swallowed thickly, excitement bubbling under the surface. He could feel the pulsating throb of each mark left behind, his body heavy and his mind flooded with _Daddy._

With his hands free he reached for Bucky, pulling him closer. It seemed like he wasn’t sure what to say, a rarity, but lucky for him Bucky never shut his mouth for long.

“Hey pretty,” Bucky cooed, giving him a lingering kiss.

Tony was being adorably grabby and let out a whiney, “Daddy.” Which just showed them how he was feeling. 

“Daddy’s gotcha,” Bucky licked into his mouth, shifting away and smiling when Tony tried to keep him close. 

“Stevie’s gonna put the clamps on ya,” He reminded, Tony made a face but didn’t argue. He had a love hate relationship with them. “Gotta move you a ‘lil, then put the cuffs back on. How’s that sound, doll?”

Bucky put his hands over Tony’s, Tony’s face flushed when he realised he was holding onto his shirt. Which would be why he was checking, seeing if he needed to have his hands free.

Tony took Bucky’s metal hand, sliding two fingers into his mouth and groaning. Bucky groaned too, lip twitching.

“What, Daddy keeps your mouth full and ya good with the cuffs?” Bucky slid them free to hear a breathy _yeah._

Bucky licked his lips, eyes half lidded, his erection jumped in his pants. “Such a good ‘lil cockslut, malishka.” 

Tony moaned around his fingers, a muffled gasp when Steve attached the clamps. Bucky slowly fucked his mouth with his fingers, sliding them past those gorgeous pouty lips and pressing on his tongue. Wet, warm, needy. 

Tony slid his tongue over the metal, eyes fluttering shut peacefully as he sucked. He enjoyed this, more so when it was one of their dicks, when his mind cleared and all that mattered was making them feel good. Worshipping their cocks, servicing them. Being their toy, to use and please. It was especially fun teasing, only for them to snap and take over- fucking into his mouth like that’s all he’s good for. That wasn’t all, after he’d be rewarded with their cum, then the praise and sweetness, reminders of how much he mattered to them.

Tony got carried away, eyes openly suddenly when Steve yanked on the clamp chain- _fuck._ Bucky was peering down at him hungrily, his heart raced because he knew what that led to. His eyes moved to Steve and, god. _Reward, reward, reward._

Bucky pulled his fingers free, moving to the end of the table and dragging him right to the edge. Tony gasped, Bucky was so _strong_ and he was aching. Steve made quick work of securing his wrists and ankles again, this time on his back with his knees bent so they had easy access. He was confused with being able to move more and a pillow under his head, until he realised it was so he could watch. 

Bucky pushed down his sweatpants, that wonderful big dick springing free and making Tony drool. He wanted it inside him, yesterday. He prayed Steve would fuck him after too, he wanted to be leaking their cum, his Daddies satisfied and he would be why.

“Is that for me?” Tony asked cheekily, shaking his behind as much as he could.

Bucky bit down on his inner thigh, Tony shuddering. “You want it, malishka? Betta ask real nice.”

Tony’s eyes moved to Steve but clearly he would be even worse, Bucky pulling the plug out of him made his choice for him. His aching dick didn’t help, neither did feeling the marks they’d left and well.. Them in general. It should be illegal to look so good, especially being evil.

“I need your cock, _please.”_ Tony gave his best puppy dog eyes, which seemed to do the trick because Bucky shoved his fingers into him.

It was missing the real magic word, but Bucky would _make_ him say it which would be all the more sweeter. 

_“God, yes,”_ Tony breathed out, desperately trying to fuck himself on them but he could barely move on the table. 

It had him leaking more, jumping at every brush of his prostate. The metal was cool against his skin, Tony unable to glance away from Bucky between his legs. He’d seen him kill with the same hand that now had its fingers buried in him. 

Bucky had a devilish grin, fingers replaced by the tip pressing into him. He didn’t give Tony a second to adjust, just slammed into him in one cruel thrust. 

“That’s it, all ya can do is take it,” Bucky grunted, every snap of his hips had his toes curling and back arching. 

“You’re _ours.”_ Bucky growled, Tony leaking even more and every movement brutal. 

His neglected erection was already so close, the ring acting as something pure evil. Steve moved back into view, tugging on the nipple clamps as Bucky fucked him.

“You belong to us, honey.” Steve murmured sweetly, with a hard pull of the chain and watching as he shed tears. 

“Orgasms too,” Steve cooed with faux sympathy, flicking his cock that was hurting by now. He needed release, but he wanted it for the right reasons.

Bucky laughed, sounding annoyingly unaffected as he pounded into him. Using him like a loud cocksleeve, completely ignoring Tony’s length and snapping his hips relentlessly. 

Tony’s mouth was open, body lax and just _taking it._ He belonged to them, he was theirs. Fuck, yes. That’s all he wanted, _Daddy, Daddy._

Steve stroked him, while pulling the chain again. Tony thought it was finally going to happen, then-

“Please!” Tony cried, Steve had pulled his hand away and any desire to be a brat was taken over by _need._

Tony started to sob, Bucky buried himself inside him and he could feel him cum. So fucking good.

 _“Good boy, mine. My slutty boy- so fuckin’ good, baby. Ours- forever.”_ Bucky’s growl shook through him, it was in Russian and deep. 

Bucky pulled out when he was satisfied, smirking seeing his cum drip from him only a second before Steve was taking his place. His cock still being ignored as Steve slid into them, slower then Bucky for a very different kind of torture.

Tony whimpered, Bucky moving to cup his face. He ducked by his ear, “Colour, baby?”

“Green,” His voice a bit shaky but sure, Bucky lifted his head and nodded. 

Tony was grateful they knew what he needed, because a second later Bucky was kissing him. His tongue teasing his lips before sliding between them. Tony mewled into his mouth, Bucky kissing him while Steve fucked him good but took his time was ecstasy.

Tony glanced to Steve when the kiss ended, his cheeks on fire with Steve’s expression. Like he was gorgeous and he wanted to take him apart. Tony moaned brokenly, his sweet spot not getting a break with every slow but expert drag of his cock.

Then Steve smirked, gripping his hips and fucking into him hard. “If you don’t cum before I do you don’t get to at all today.”

Tony startled, tugging at his cuffs and whining pathetically. He couldn’t cum on his own like this and he couldn’t fight it, not when his mind was a hasy stream of _Daddy, wanna be good, please, more, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy._

“I wanna cum, please- Captain, Sir,” Tony begged, staring between his Daddies desperately, his cock bobbing. Their eyes darkening with the choice of names.

Then he choked out, “Daddy- _please.”_ He barely blushed he felt so needy and only wanted his Daddies to fix it, “Daddy, _Daddies._ I need-”

“Shh doll,” Bucky cooed and it was music to his ears. “Your Daddies know what you need.” 

It made Tony wonder how much of that he said out loud but he didn’t care, his mind was a nice kind of fuzzy and he trusted his Daddies. Of course they knew what he needed. Feeling like this, giving in and giving them control wasn’t hard at this point- it was the easiest thing in the world. 

“Good boy,” Steve said breathily, he’d slowed his thrusts again. He wasn’t tired, nowhere near it but Tony was a _sight._

Slow and deep, watching his length disappear into his glorious ass. Bucky pulled off the ring, smirking at the down right sinful noise Tony made. 

He wrapped a hand around Tony again, giving Steve a hard kiss that he returned with tongue and teeth. Bucky could feel Tony throbbing in his hand, needy sounds escaping seeing his Daddies kiss. 

The kiss ended, Steve fucking Tony harder but Bucky’s hand still barely working his dick.

 _“Sir_ , Daddy, you said..” Tony gasped out, trying to rock his hips and push himself further onto Steve’s length.

Bucky licked his lips, “Tell us who you belong to.” 

He stroked Tony faster, he could tell Steve was close as his grunts got louder and thrusts more frantic. This would push them both over, Bucky smirked.

“You- _both of you,_ fuck, god, I need it! Belong to my Daddies, please,” Tony begged, eyes tearing up again and he sounded wrecked.

Bucky sped up his hand, “Yeah? Prove it doll, cum for your Daddies- show us who you belong to.”

Tony’s eyes rolled back, his body responding instantly. He came, spurting over Bucky’s metal fist and his own stomach, some reached his chest. Bucky and Steve watched possessively, like Tony was a work of art and the most delicious dessert they’d ever tasted. 

Bucky stroked him through it, Steve slamming his hips and groaning as he spilled into him. Steve’s head fell back, “Fuck.” 

Bucky licked one of his fingers, pulling Steve in for a dirty kiss. Steve fisted his hair, licking into his mouth and tasting their sub together.

Steve smirked against Bucky’s lips, “I think he learned his lesson and got a reminder.”

Bucky snorted, stepping away with a wink, “For today anyway.”

Tony looked like he was in complete and utter bliss. His body felt heavy and floaty at the same time. He was smiling, Bucky and Steve just soaking up that smile for a little bit.

“Ya did perfect, babydoll,” Bucky said softly, they started undoing his cuffs.

“Our good boy, you always do so good for us,” Steve added with a smile.

Tony’s heart fluttered and his stomach swooped, he could never explain how good their praise felt. Especially after play and he’d broken rules, they made it clear he was still their _good boy._ Even as a brat.

“Come to Daddy handsome,” They both helped him sit up, Bucky holding out his arms. 

Tony’s cheeks felt warm, both sets, but he wrapped his arms around his neck and let Bucky pick him up. This part made him feel special, they’d take care of him again just in a very different way. He found this part to be more vulnerable.

Tony whimpered feeling cum drip from him, tucking his nose into Bucky’s neck. Bucky distracted him with something also embarrassing, one hand under his thighs and the metal one near his mouth.

“Clean these for Daddy,” Bucky murmured. _Anything for you, Daddy._

Tony’s stomach doing that thing again realising it was his cum on his fingers. He pulled it to him though, licking and sucking away his cum. Meanwhile Steve led them out of the playroom ushered them into their bedroom.

“I’ll be right back, honey.” Steve was sure to let Tony know and kissed his cheek. He blushed and nodded.

Before he left the room he laid out a towel on the bed and brought out a box. Tony kissed his Daddy’s lips as Bucky sat with him on the bed. Tony was always quieter after play, especially in subspace. Soon he’d be a loud mouthed brat again, they loved both.

“Well done,” Bucky kissed him again, soft and sweet. 

His hand now clean he opened up the box, the tricky part would be Tony hopping off his lap so he’d do what he could like this first. It was cute, he was clingy in subspace, his Daddies being a source of comfort. Bucky was always soft from it, heart clenching at how much he felt for this little shit. Who currently looked like an angel, but he knew better.

He took the wipes, starting to wash Tony. Including between his cheeks, he squirmed and hid his face again but let him. They knew from experience it got annoying for him, if it wasn’t plugged that is but he wouldn’t want that today. Not with Peter coming over. 

Bucky chuckled against his hair when Tony pushed his butt out as he did, he snuck a peek to find him smiling. 

“Don’t tell me you’re ready for round two already?” He squeezed right over the bruises he’d left.

Tony’s lip quirked and said softly, “Just being helpful.”

Bucky hummed, finishing up with that before massaging some soothing cream onto his behind. Not everyone used it but Tony liked the feeling and his doms liked the ritual.

“Keep bein’ good and I’ll eat’cha out later.” Bucky proposed, smirking when Tony groaned against his shoulder.

Tony didn’t say anything and Bucky didn’t expect him to. Steve came into the room with something to eat and some water.

“I got your favourites sweetheart,” Steve walked in with a shake of the chocolates he had.

Tony was ready to eat them up greedily, he managed a soft _thanks Daddy_ that made Steve’s heart swell.

Steve helped Bucky move Tony so he was sitting against the headboard, with them either side of him. 

“Water first,” Steve said firmly when Tony made a grab for the chocolates, like he did everytime.

Bucky stifled a laugh taking them instead, Tony’s persistence was impressive really. But he had a feeling he did it because sometimes it felt good being told no, like when it was for his own sake or for a nice reminder of who was in charge.

“I was thirsty anyway.” Tony sassed lightly at Steve but drank some water, Bucky helpling him. 

The help he may not have entirely needed but he took advantage of the times Tony let him care for him like this. Steve gave him an exasperated expression for a moment but was smiling adoringly at him.

Tony let Steve check all his marks while Bucky fed him chocolates, coffee flavoured, a compromise since they wouldn’t let him have coffee after a scene. 

Tony blushed nonstop during because it wasn’t enough for him to look at his marks, apply lotion where needed, he had to _kiss_ _them._ His ankles and wrists firsts, then the misery stick ones on his legs and the marks Bucky left on his hips.

“You break so pretty,” Steve murmured when he kissed the bite mark on his thigh before the others, his lips lingered for a moment.

When Tony was easing out of a scene the way they gave praise was usually different, in a way he could digest better when not in that mindset. Less direct, more teasing and playful. 

Steve kissed his nipples, softly around the forming bruises. The intent wasn’t to turn him on, but he was always happy to tease a little. 

“Ya cry so pretty for your Daddies too,” Bucky added with a little grin.

Tony sighed happily, Bucky kissing the side of his head. He was flustered from the comments, his cheeks rosy, but their care made him feel giddy in the best of ways. 

Steve pecked his lips before feeding him a chocolate. He fed Bucky one too, them sharing a kiss. Tony’s heart felt so full, his lips tugging into a smile watching his partners.

“Feel free to keep kissing but I want Daddy cuddles,” Tony announced cheekily as he shifted down the bed.

He wasn’t usually one to confess such things or like _that_ but he still had those nice post play feelings, his body feeling warm, heart full and his mind bliss. Before he could think to regret it he heard them laugh amusedly. His own smile grew and soon he was in the middle of a beefy Daddy cuddle sandwich. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to hear thoughts for this chapter, it was my first time writing a proper kink scene so🙈


	6. Sweet Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square G2: massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features them all but is Bucky/Peter focused.
> 
> Warning: some (hot) murder talk.

Peter finished his shift, one of his best friends MJ worked at the diner with him and spent most of hers smirking his way. Peter was never so giddy at work, so she knew it wasn’t because of Beck. She’d met him once, he was a total dick. Full of red flags. She’d tried to get Peter to break up with him, she hoped that maybe he finally took her advice.

When his other best friend, Ned, arrived they all sat to get something to eat. Peter chose a booth that was tucked away, his cheeks rosy before he even started to explain. 

He didn’t divulge everything, like their Mafia ties or full names for that reason. He wasn’t sure how his friends would react to that, or maybe he was which is why he wasn’t ready to tell them- they’d be worried for his safety. 

How could he get them to believe that three Mafia men made him feel safe, that he knew they were good men? Even if they did bad things. 

Bad things that made his cock stir to think about, like why Beck seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth after Bucky dragged him away. It wasn’t like Beck to just give into what others wanted, he didn’t believe he just agreed to leave him alone.

The two already knew Peter was curious about kink, something MJ liked to tease him about (all in good fun) and Ned didn’t understand the appeal of but was a supportive friend nonetheless.

So him visiting a BDSM club wasn’t a shock, but the fact he left with three older men that were all dating was. He’d spluttered as MJ asked easily and with a devious grin, “Did you all fuck?” Peter’s blush was answer enough.

Happy drove to pick up Peter at the agreed upon time, Steve waiting in the back. Steve got out when they arrived, standing by the car door and catching Peter’s eye.

Peter said goodbye to MJ and Ned who seemed very curious, watching him leave the diner. Peter forgot to mention they were also rich and hot. He could already see into the future, MJ teasing that he had not one, but three sugar Daddies.

Steve was wearing a suit, looking handsome and totally Daddy. Peter knew he wanted to stay at Tony’s again, but he wasn’t sure beyond that what was going to happen. He was overwhelmed just thinking about where to live, he didn’t want to move back in with May who’d downgraded her place after he left the nest or burden his friends by crashing at their place.

“Hi beautiful,” Steve greeted, Peter practically swooning as he led him into the car with a hand on his back. The touch firm but gentle, reminding Peter all over again what kind of dom Steve was.

Steve didn’t just think he looked beautiful, he was _gorgeous._ His curls bouncy, wearing his cute little shorts and a shirt of Tony’s- too big but adorable with his apron on. Of course it made Steve imagine him in a skirt, or a dress. Bucky and Tony would love that too, they were all partial to boys in pretty things.

“Hey Steve,” Peter said with a coy smile, he wanted to call him something else but he didn’t know if he was allowed. 

Maybe it was just okay if they were playing or having sex, because they weren’t his doms. So he kept it to himself, smiling up at him under his lashes.

They sat in their seats, as the door closed Steve kissed his cheek. “I swung by Beck’s on the way here, I packed up what looked like your stuff, it’s in the back honey.”

Peter’s stomach flipped at the kindness, he really didn’t want to go back there himself. “Thank you.” He smiled, tucking a loose curl behind his ear.

“My pleasure.” Steve gave his knee a quick squeeze, Peter hoped it would be again soon. 

Peter had kept getting distracted at work, thinking about how they used him and what might happen when he went back to their place. Steve didn’t need to ask how his shift went, the pink tinting his cheeks said all he needed to know. 

He smirked and checked the time on his watch, he was always prompt. Tony could get distracted, Steve made sure they were on time to meetings and such. Tony could manage himself in all honestly but he liked it, it made him feel good. It was a subtle way of Steve asserting his dominance, taking care of his sub. 

They had little things like that, their D/s dynamic didn’t stop outside of scenes- though it wasn’t entirely 24/7 either. He was sub leaning, his Daddies fault, but he still had his dom side. It came out at times like these, when Tony had Mafia business to attend to.

Peter's eyes moved over him as subtly as he could manage which wasn’t subtle at all, Steve looked _so good._ For work, he guessed. He asked cautiously, “Are you going somewhere now?” 

He didn’t want to be nosy about what they all did for a living, it was thrilling and made him feel like they could protect him. He could only imagine what they were capable of and what they’d do to keep him safe, like they had with Beck. He couldn’t help being curious though, he wanted to know what happened but he knew once he did he couldn’t take it back either. He couldn’t forget it.

Steve’s returned smile reassured him that it was okay to ask, he nodded. As he shifted Peter caught sight of his gun, the very same one that had been inside him. His cunt clenched around nothing, still a bit sore in the best of ways.

“A meeting, sweetheart. I’m going to pick up Tony for it but Buck will be staying home.” He explained, Steve tending to _bodyguard_ as his partners tended to put it.

 _Home._ Peter felt a pang of envy, they were all so happy together. He hadn’t spent time with Bucky alone and was looking forward to it, he just hoped Tony and Steve would stay safe. It was easy to worry but it was also easy not to because of how they were, clearly they could take care of themselves. 

Bucky was going to go too, but none of them liked the idea of Peter being left alone and Steve could handle it on his own. They all agreed to the change of plan.

Steve whispered in his ear, for no other reason than to tease him. “If you’re a good boy Bucky might treat you to some homemade cooking.”

Bucky was a good cook, Steve too, it was something they often did together even before dating Tony. Tony didn’t have much experience with it, while his family was Italian they hadn’t exactly been concerned with that particular skill. 

He’d only learnt meals from a nanny he had, she taught him some Italian family recipes passed down to her. What he did cook, he did amazingly but Tony didn’t mind that his doms liked to do most of the work in the kitchen. Especially when they got him to help, praising him as he did and soaking up their attention. Watching happily as he ate, enjoying what they made for him and preening at that primal urge satisfied- to take care of their sub, including keeping him happy and well fed.

Peter ducked his head, he hoped it wasn’t all Bucky might treat him to. Steve laughed softly, flustering him was becoming one of his new favourite things to do. “We’re here, honey.” 

Peter felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach as the car parked, Happy opened the door. He thought he was a nice man from the brief interaction they had, Peter got out of the car and found Tony waiting.

Tony greeted him by way of a hand on his waist and a kiss to his cheek, both of which had him feeling warm all of a sudden. 

“Steve hasn’t scared you off then, gorgeous.” Tony smirked, glancing at Steve in the car who didn’t seem very amused. That only made it better.

Peter shook his head, even though it wasn’t really a question and took him in. Tony was the one who was gorgeous, in an expensive suit and a pair of sunglasses. He could never look that cool if he tried.

“He said you have a meeting to go to.” Peter naturally grativating closer, Tony’s arm going around his waist possessively.

He was probably running late to it too, but he wasn’t going to rush this. He wished he could postpone the meeting but with Beck now out of the picture he had some restructuring to do that unfortunately couldn’t wait.

Steve cleared his throat and Tony ignored him, he was the boss after all. He could be a bit late to a meeting because of a pretty face if he wanted. It gave time for Happy to get out Peter’s bags to take them into the house too.

“That’s right, sweetheart. But Buckaroo is here and we’ll be back later. Just make yourself at home, okay?” Tony wanted Peter to feel at ease there, comfortable, not like any guest might feel somewhere that wasn’t theirs.

Peter was brave enough to lean closer and kiss him, it was meant to be quick but Tony cupped his face deepening it. He knew Tony didn’t mean it how he wished, but he wanted to make himself at home even if it really wouldn’t be. 

Tony had coaxed his lips apart and slid his tongue past them, a hand sliding to his ass as Peter gasped. Peter’s lips were so soft, he could taste something sweet- a desert after his shift maybe. His hand squeezed making Peter moan into his mouth high and needy, the boys little cock stirring. 

Steve cleared his throat loudly this time, “Tony.” His voice warning, it made Peter shiver against Tony. 

It was enough for Tony to smirk against Peter’s lips and give his behind a playful pat. “If I don’t go now I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Peter laughed, covering his mouth because Steve was right there. He felt hot between his thighs but he wouldn’t make Tony any later, it sounded important. Steve raised an eyebrow as he waited, not liking how Tony made it sound like he was just humouring him.

“I’ll try to behave.” Peter wasn’t sure where it came from, his tone soft but cheeky. Tony didn’t believe him, his eyes gave it away. 

Still, he hummed and pecked his lips before sliding into his seat, “Have fun, Petey pie.” Peter had a new favourite nickname. 

Now Tony really wished he could stay, Bucky dealing with a cheeky Peter sounded like all kinds of exciting. Peter’s knees felt weak from the kiss. When he realised Tony was waiting to see him safely go into the house first before leaving that feeling persisted. 

Peter walked to those big doors, making his way upstairs. The mansion was incredible, he was glad he got a chance to explore it a little before going to work. 

The security was intense but made sense given their profession- the place surrounded by gates, security cameras too. Any doors that led outside all locked themselves as they were shut and there were rooms he was curious about, that needed some kind of fingerprint or code to enter.

There weren’t bodyguards or security around the property, he had been curious about that. But only for a split second, because the truth was even as sweet as Tony, Steve and Bucky were to him, he was under no illusion of what they were capable of. You couldn’t run a Mafia without violence, or have a house like Tony’s without benefiting in illegal activities to afford it. No, while Peter felt safe in their hands he didn’t doubt that it was a luxury not many had. He just didn’t realise it was a luxury _only_ he had.

He felt a bit guilty as he walked around, like he was spying but he saw his bags were put in the spare room he’d slept in the first night he was there. 

His stomach flipped when he heard a noise, a guttural groan coming from the mens bedroom. Now he really was spying as he approached slowly and peered in. Bucky was sitting on the bed shirtless, the fingers of his flesh hand rubbing where skin met metal at his shoulder. 

Peter realised it wasn’t a noise of pleasure, maybe some relief, but also pain.

Bucky peered up and Peter stilled. He smiled crookedly, his hand moving to the bed as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t. It would’ve been amusing considering he was a dom, but the circumstances just made it worrisome. 

“Hey, doll. Just me ‘n you tonight, huh?” Bucky sounded gleeful but Peter noticed him wince slightly as his metal arm shifted, sitting himself up better.

Bucky’s eyes darkened somewhat, Peter was so sweet with his little apron on. It had frills at the bottom, tied around his waist and over his neck. Sweet and so, so fuckable. He saw that look of innocence and wanted to corrupt.

“Apparently if I’m good I might get to try your cooking.” Peter walked into the room, confident now that Bucky seemed pleased to see him and not bothered by the lurking.

Bucky snorted that sounded like Steve for sure, “Oh, yeah? Gotta be _real_ good for that kinda treatment, sweet thing. Not all the fellas get that lucky, been told I’m a _natural._ ”

Peter swallowed, Bucky was such a flirt. He wasn’t sure what he was suggesting he was a natural at, but he believed Bucky was a natural at anything he put his mind to. Or hands, or mouth, or dick, or-

“At cookin’.” Bucky added, a smug expression on his face that wasn’t quite right. He’d seen him smug enough to notice the difference. 

“Too bad I already ate dinner then.” Peter swallowed, Bucky humming in agreement.

The throbbing of his boycunt dulled, something hard to do with a shirtless Bucky smirking at him but he hadn’t forgotten about what drew him in here. 

“Is your arm sore, Buck?” Peter asked tentatively, he didn’t want to be insensitive. Calling him _Buck_ felt more unnatural than the times he’d called him _Daddy_ but he pushed through it.

Bucky’s smirked grew wry, “Nothin’ you needa worry your pretty ‘lil head about.”

To his surprise Peter pursed his lips into a tight line, mildly irritated by the comment. Bucky opened his mouth to clear it up but Peter was already moving to sit on the bed without asking first, Bucky thought that was a step in the right direction. 

If they could worry about him, help him, then Peter could about them too.

Bucky could already tell he was dealing with another stubborn one, Peter just kept his gaze, clearly waiting. His eyes were soft though, sweet like honey and he caved. He didn’t want to upset the boy, he liked seeing pretty things cry but not in this kind of context.

Bucky shook his head with an amused sigh, “Think I attract ‘em, doll. Stubborn as hell fellas, with gorgeous faces. Among other things.” 

When Peter ignored the cheeky tone he gestured to his arm, god hoping that Peter didn’t ask too much. Bucky hated pity, didn’t want a bar of it. Only Tony and Steve knew the story behind losing his arm. It wasn’t particularly sad, not in the grand scheme of things, but he didn’t see the point of dwelling on the past.

“Hurts sometimes, is all.” Bucky rubbed at his beard before pushing a hand through his long hair.

Peter frowned, he didn’t much like that Bucky was downplaying it. He bet that if he was hurt Bucky, or any of them, would let it go that easily. The thought had his heart swelling affectionately in his chest. 

“Does anything help?” He asked curiously, he’d seen Bucky massaging it and hoped it did.

Bucky chuckled when he realised Peter wasn’t going to let it go, it confirmed what he said about the types he attracted or was attracted to. He liked strong willed men.

“Kinda,” Bucky shrugged a shoulder lazily. “Tones got me this cream to use too.”

Bucky’s lip curled as he fished it out of the bedside table, the cream in question wasn’t legal- Tony had brought it through Mafia channels. It wasn’t on the market yet, but Tony was good at finding his ways. 

It was good, but expensive to track down, which is why Tony hadn’t asked first. It was nice actually, being a dom didn’t mean it didn’t feel good when his sub took care of him a little. He knew better than to ask what was in it, he trusted his boyfriend's judgement.

“I can do it for you,” Peter took the tube from him and gestured with his hand. “Lay down, D-Buck.” 

He caught the near slip with a knowing look before laying down, how could Bucky deny himself Peter’s hands anywhere on his body? He didn’t think Peter had sex on his mind, he seemed determined. Bucky considered telling Peter he could call him Daddy all he liked, but he preferred waiting for it to slip or drawing it out of him.

“Enjoyin’ the view, babydoll?” He teased a distracted Peter as he laid flat on his back only for Peter to get him to roll onto his stomach.

“Didn’t answer my question.” Bucky folded his arms under his head, getting his arm in a comfortable position. 

Peter shook his head with a smile, “Then you shouldn’t ask questions you already know the answers too.”

He moved until he was sitting on Bucky, legs either side of his waist and using his butt as a cushion so he’d be able to start with his back. Bucky’s body shook with a surprised laugh, he was liking this side of Peter- him feeling more comfortable, leading to him being less reserved.

“Whatever you say, pretty.” Bucky thought Peter was trying to get to the back of his shoulder from this position, he was surprised when he felt Peter’s soft hands on his back, definitely no cream yet.

Peter put a palm on each of Bucky’s shoulders, cautious of his sore side as he did. For a while he touched, softly. So softly it made Bucky ticklish, his laugh spooking Peter. 

“Tryna tickle torture me, sugar?” Bucky’s voice was amused, his head turned to the side, relaxed. 

He barely felt Peter’s weight on top of him, his lip twitching at his embarrassed noise. Peter wasn’t trying to tickle him, he was just _touching._ Enjoying himself.

Bucky’s back was muscled, like the rest of him. Not as much as Steve, but that wasn’t better or worse. He was his own kind of perfect and that included making his mouth dry because _god._ He was being tested, surrounded by three men who made him want to drop to his knees at any moment. To be good for them, in ways that made his cheeks hot to the touch.

Peter didn’t reply, instead running his hands over his skin with more pressure. He felt his muscles under his hands, fingers tracing over scars- they appeared to be from knives. It was saddening and he felt guilty because he thought they were hot too. 

He wasn’t exactly sure why. Was it because they showed how strong he was, how much he’d overcome? That he was built to endure? Scars that he could only imagine the stories of, the outcomes. Bucky clearly came out alive, he didn’t think the people who gave him the scars did too. 

Good. Peter wasn’t a violent person, he carried insects outside rather than squish them. He was kind hearted, and tried to see the best in people. There was a bigger force then all these factors though, his protectiveness and loyalty. So, when someone hurt Bucky, Peter thought they brought their fate upon themselves. If that image made him tingle too, well, that was his cross to bare.

Peter’s hands kept exploring but he added even more pressure behind them, kneading his palms into his back experimentally. Bucky made a low pleased noise and Peter was full of pride, the tingling sensation growing but he tried to keep still.

“Mm, take that as a no. Prob’ly a good thing, if anyones gonna torture here should be the ones with _experience.”_ Bucky murmured with a devious smirk, his hands felt heavenly. 

He was still sore, Peter was clearly avoiding that area for now. It didn’t bother him, that dull pain was being distracted by how he was massaging his back. The curious hands had him considering what Peter thought of the scarring he knew he had on his back, he wasn’t touching him like he was damaged or broken. It was nice, better than nice.

If he wasn’t distracted by the damn dainty things he might have considered his comment better. See, he meant it in terms of kink. Three doms, compared to a submissive newbie- Tony was a switch yes, but he had as much experience as they did. 

What Bucky didn’t take into consideration was that wasn’t the only kind of torture they’d partaken in during their lives and Peter’s mind was flooded with the idea.

Bucky frowned, feeling Peter’s hands still, thinking the joke had hit a nerve. He was ready to say something but Peter spoke first and it threw him off guard entirely.

“What did..” Peter bit his lip and rushed out before he could wimp out, “WhatdidyoudotoBeck?”

Then Peter stopped breathing, just like that. It wasn’t out of fear, not _of_ Bucky anyway. But saying something that could ruin whatever this was, with him and with Tony and Steve. He understood the secrecy they must need, what admitting what he did could mean, what it could risk. He didn’t know exactly what Bucky did, only _he did._

It was a gut feeling. It was knowing Beck, how possessive he was. He didn’t think Beck would’ve given up his _property_ just like that, let alone let Steve pick up his stuff. No, he would’ve tossed it out, burnt it all probably.

Bucky hadn’t reacted physically, other than a furrow of his eyebrows Peter could only just see from his position. He thought that if it was Steve he’d see no tell on his face at all, while Tony’s eyes seemed to reveal a lot. 

They were all so different and he loved that, but right now Bucky’s lack of reaction made him feel ill. 

Peter put his hands together and shifted to move off him, stopping when Bucky reached his flesh arm back. It was an awkward movement but he grabbed his thigh, hard but also soft.

“You’re a curious thing, arent’cha babydoll?” Bucky moved his hand back under his head, sure Peter wouldn’t move now he knew he wasn’t bothered by the question.

Peter practically melted at his voice, he sounded _happy._ Almost relieved he’d asked, so he sat back on top of him and laid his hands flat on Bucky’s back. Until he got antsy a second later and started to knead his shoulders- cautious of the sore area. 

“Makin’ it hard to think,” Bucky admitted with a soft groan, his cock stirring. Peter’s hands stilled, Bucky’s tone was kind yet dominant, “I didn’t say ya could stop.”

“God.” Peter muttered to himself, desire tugging in his stomach. 

He was so transparent in what being told to do did to him, even after asking a question like that. Something was wrong with him, probably. If it meant being around them, he didn’t care.

“You got no idea.” Bucky mused, words drenched in smugness. Peter bit his lip, hips rocking barely a centimeter but he could feel it and heard the tiny whimper- what a needy boy. “Once I tell ya pretty boy, you can’t unhear it.”

Bucky wasn’t worried about telling the truth, sure it was a risk for anyone outside of their circle knowing what his role was in the Mafia but this was Peter. He wouldn’t hurt a fly and he was sure, he wouldn’t betray their trust. He was worried about scaring him, though. That he might not see him the same again. 

Peter’s was hard, pressed to Bucky’s lower back and his thighs squeezed tight. He was riddled with a nervous excitement, heart pumping to what felt like a direct line to his length. Bucky sounded so sincere, he wanted Peter to be sure of this and it didn’t sound like it was for selfish reasons either.

The truth was, Bucky wasn’t a man to shy away from consequences. He made his choices and accepted them, the bad with the good. He’d made peace with the things he’d done a long time ago, murder was nothing to him. Not if the person deserved it, and Beck? That scum deserved a lot worse. If Peter was disgusted with him he’d deal, because at least now the boy was safe.

Peter was torn, but not for reasons one might think. “I want to know- please.” It was whispered shyly, but not shaky. 

Bucky was satisfied, if Peter wanted to know, that was that. Peter moved, dropping his chest so he was pressed against Bucky’s back. His chin hooked over the shoulder that hadn’t been hurting, Bucky facing the other way.

“It might scare ya, sugar.” Bucky smiled at Peter hugging him from behind but he decided he needed to see his eyes for this- to read his body language. 

Bucky quickly turned, grabbing Peter’s waist as he did and holding him up. When he was on his back once more he loosened his grip, letting him sit on his stomach- snug against his ass. He wasn’t hard, not yet. He would be soon, seeing Peter on top of him with rosy cheeks and wet lips. 

He sure didn’t seem scared. Peter ducked his head, picking up the cream before Bucky spoke again.

“He had a chance, to listen to Tones, stop the scene and leave the club.” Bucky started, his hands on Peter’s thighs thumbs brushing over the smooth skin.

Peter nodded, eyes curious. Bucky loved that expression on him, he loved the way his hands were moving more. He was feeling Bucky’s forearm, continuing the massage he’d somehow been deemed deserving of. 

Bucky licked his lips as Peter’s hands travelled slowly, caressing his biceps. His lip twitched fondly, it was less of a massage than him just _feeling_ some more, distractedly.

“He chose to pick up that flogger-” When Peter winced at the uncomfortable memory Bucky cooed rubbing his thighs softly, _it’s okay doll, you’re safe now. Always safe with us, he won’t hurt’cha again._

Peter was warm all over, Bucky was so easily comforting. Beck hadn’t hurt him that day, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t scary. Rightfully so. It was a relief that they all thought so too, that they didn’t minimize his experiences or question him. They dealt with the problem, Beck, head on and showed him what kink was supposed to be like.

“-so I did what I do, doll, and I don’t feel bad about it.” It felt important that Peter knew that, that this was who he was and his moral compass wasn’t exactly that of a saint. 

Realisation was reflected all over his face. Peter knowing that whatever he did to Beck, wasn’t a one off, wasn’t an impulse decision. It’s what he _did._ For a living, but that extended to his personal life.

Bucky gave his thighs a squeeze before he spoke again, absolutely no guilt in his tone. If Peter wanted to know, he’d tell him everything.

“After I broke his arm and gave ‘im a good kickin’,” Bucky smirked happily at the memory, eyes shining, “I dragged him outside, but’cha saw that didn’t you?”

Peter’s dick stirred, Bucky’s hands on his thighs making matters worse. God, why was it hot? Thinking about Bucky being so violent? He throbbed, a lot of it was because it was to protect _him._ Bucky was glad, happy with himself and that had Peter swallowing a keen- it wasn’t just hot, it was making his head spin.

Peter’s hands had stopped, but he brought them right down to above Bucky’s waistband, feeling the well defined muscles there.

“Yeah.” He sounded breathless, Bucky fattening up underneath him because Peter was so easy to read. Like a gorgeous book he never even had to open the cover to know exactly what was inside.

“When I got him outside I had a few options, my gun was on me. Two, actually and a knife.” Bucky recounted, the same calm way he usually spoke to Peter about normal things. 

But Peter supposed this _was_ their normal.

It did things to Peter, things that made him wet. He licked his lips, guns would never be the same to him after that particular day. Not in their hands, anyway. Bucky had _options_ and Peter was squirming to know which he took.

Then Bucky smirked, hands sliding further up and his thumbs on his inner thighs. Peter shifted, moaning when he felt his hard on pressed to his ass. His plush pink lips parted and it made Bucky want to make things a little more interesting. To tease the sweetheart.

“Daddy’ll tell ya everything I did, _but_ you have’ta keep going.” Bucky picked up the tube of cream again, holding it out for him to take. 

Peter’s eyebrows showed his confusion, but he took it. He didn’t understand why, the expression on Bucky’s face told him it was something mean. He’d seen it before, when they used the guns on him. _Daddy._ That felt good to hear again.

“You stop then I’ll stop.” Bucky explained and Peter wanted to be good for him, needed it. “You got that, kiska?”

Bucky was dying to slide his hand under Peter’s cunt, to feel him over his shorts and find out if the pink cheeked boy had soaked them yet. But he was patient for now, it’d be worth it to see him at the end flushed and squirming with need.

His thumbs pressed into his creamy skin, bringing out a whimpery, “Yeah, Daddy.” 

Bucky rewarded him with a slow rock of his hips, clothed bulge pressed to his boycunt. Peter’s nails scratched down his chest as he whined, trying to grind down on it. 

Bucky then gripped his hips to keep him still, laughing a little when he made a complaining noise but otherwise ignoring his pleading eyes. He asked a question, after all. He instead nodded to the cream, watching Peter bite his lip and open it before he started again.

“My gun woulda been less messy, a silencer- with the music in the club, you woulda never heard a thing.” Bucky explained, licking over his bottom lip as Peter leaned forward, his hands on his hips keeping his lower half in place.

Bucky watched Peter’s face, the way his tongue poked out a little as he squeezed some of the cream onto a finger. He brushed his fingers over the scarred tissue of his shoulder, dancing over the metal too. 

“But a gun is impersonal and if ya hurt someone I care about, it’s personal.” Bucky’s lip curled cruelly, Peter throbbing. 

“Could’ve used my hands too, but he didn’t deserve it quick.” Peter shivered, those same hands were on him.

Bucky hummed to himself, grabbing his thighs and soaking up his breath hitching- hips bucking. Peter’s body was perfect, not a blemish in sight. All smooth creamy skin, no scars he’d seen, hands soft like you’d expect of someone who hadn’t had a reason to form calluses before. He wanted to keep it that way, preserve his innocence while also destroying it. 

There was something so fucking hot about the idea of a sweet boy like Peter begging for terrible things he shouldn’t want. For him, Steve and Tony to _teach_ him. Fuck knows Beck wouldn’t have cared about his pleasure, they could show Peter everything. They had the combined experience and special talents to blow his mind and _oh_ how satisfying it was for Bucky to imagine. A cockdrunk Peter, inhibitions gone, only his Daddies on his mind.

 _His_ Daddies. That thought made one thing very clear, he wasn’t prepared to let Peter slip through his fingers. Luckily, neither were his boyfriends.

Bucky waited until Peter started rubbing the cream onto his skin, the other spread on the middle of his chest. “So, I went with’ma knife.”

Peter choked on air, the fingers on Bucky’s chest digging into his skin. It was how Bucky said it, like it was the logical solution. Like it was nothing.

Choosing to use his knife on someone, because they’d hurt Peter, was _nothing._ He swore he almost came on the spot.

“What did Daddy say?” Bucky lifted his flesh hand, gripping his jaw lightly. 

Peter wasn’t Tony, he’d have to learn how enjoyable pain was to him. Judging from the resulting mewl, the answer was pretty damn likely.

Peter just rocked his hips, whining. Bucky snorted, lowering his hand and using the back of it to smack his cunt, just enough force to get his attention. His little _ah!_ made Bucky jump in his pants.

“Fuck.” Peter whispered harshly, feeling too empty as he tried to seat it on Bucky’s bulge through their clothes. 

Bucky groaned and cupped him, thumb rubbing over the little bulge of his own. “What did Daddy say?” He asked again, he could feel the wet patch forming.

Peter was lucky, Steve didn’t ask things twice. He tried to think for Bucky, it was so hard with his hand there, he wanted to hump it. His face flaming with the embarrassment of that desire, but he couldn’t anyway the hold was keeping him from doing so.

“If I stop, the story stops.” Peter answered, Bucky giving him another rub of his thumb before pulling his hand away.

 _“Good boy.”_ Bucky crooned, giving him a moment to start massaging the cream onto his skin again. 

Peter smiled bashfully, somehow just repeating what he’d been told made him feel exactly like Bucky said. He was a good boy, _his good boy._ His body felt warm with arousal, if Bucky felt him grind on him slightly then he didn’t show it. 

Which was mean in Peter’s opinion, any reaction from Bucky was a good one, even being in trouble. His cheeks lit up, being a good boy was so good _but_ he understood why Tony liked to be cheeky with them.

“I grabbed him by his hair,” Bucky felt Peter wriggle at that, this time he fisted his cute apron and pulled him so their faces were close. 

“I.. gotta get to the back.” Peter whispered, eyelashes fluttering as Bucky wound a hand in Peter’s hair. 

His grip gentle, but his eyes were hard. Bucky pulled him even closer, until his lips were brushing Peter’s. Peter’s hands on his shoulders, pressed against him deliciously. He wanted to hear the rest of the story and he wanted more of Bucky.

It looked like he was about to kiss him, smirking when instead he moved to the side enough that Peter could rub cream around the rest of his scarred tissue. He did so dutifully and took his time, Bucky’s heart and dick responding to him.

“Used that grip, his chest against my back to slit his throat.” His lips by Peter’s ear, voice low and his warm breath ghosting over his ear.

Peter shuddered, fingers barely able to keep moving. His mind was whirling, the image of Bucky killing Beck _for him._ Choosing a means so personal and messy, his recounting making it so clear that he enjoyed it and wasn’t ashamed of that. 

Bucky bit his earlobe, tugging it between his teeth while Peter whimpered. He kissed under his ear, “I did it real slow doll, listened to ‘im choke on his blood and dropped his body on the floor.”

Bucky didn’t chastise him when Peter hands went to his pecks, slumping against him and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. His face was on fire, his boycunt aching persistently and he knew he was drenched there. His nails raked down Bucky’s chest, grinding needily.

It was the hottest thing he’d ever pictured and he wished he could’ve been there to see it. It played on a loop in his mind. Bucky tugging on his hair pulling him back to reality, forcing his gaze to his face- that smirk was in no way fake.

“Can never trust the sweet lookin’ ones,” Bucky mused. “You get turned on knowin’ Daddy killed for you? That he liked it?”

He knew the answer of course, which is why he was straining his pants and moved his hands to Peters hips. He rocked his hips up, watching Peter toss his head back and mewl like a slut. Bucky licked his lips, Peter shook his head with pathetic little thrusts.

Bucky raised his eyebrow with a cruel chuckle, clearly Peter was lying but he thought it might be a fun game.

“Nah? Didn’t wish you got’ta see me bloody, knife in my hand?” As Bucky asked he pushed his hand into Peter’s shorts, groaning. “Fuckin’ hell, _really_ can’t trust the sweet lookin’ ones- soaked and no boxers.”

Peter moaned, trying to hump Bucky’s hand and he had to admit- Peter somehow appearing sweet while doing it. He really was soaked, Bucky’s fingers sliding over him easily and slotting a finger either side of his cock using the position to stroke it between them. 

“Tony’s boxers would be t-too big.” Peter let out the most debauched noise, an almost confused expression on his face and his hips stuttering.

It just made it clear that Beck never touched him like this, never tried to learn his body. Bucky slid a finger inside him easily, watching his mouth fall open with a gasp. He was close to ruined already, starting to bounce on it as much as he could.

He hadn’t denied it again and Bucky wouldn’t let it go that easy, he liked to embarrass pretty things. Especially when it made them hard or in Peter’s case, wet _and_ hard.

“God, you need it bad don’t’cha babydoll? All worked up from Daddy’s story?” Bucky took his hand out of his shorts, dismissing his pleading noise. “Show me how much.”

Peter’s cheeks were rosy, a flush Bucky knew travelled down his chest and was beautiful. He stifled a laugh when he looked confused, like a puppy, probably only able to focus on his needy cunt at that moment. Bucky licked his messy hand and moaned, his mind made up.

“Take it all off- you’re gonna wear that for me another time ‘tho.” Bucky instructed, he wanted to see all of him but decided he’d still like to see him fucked in the apron at some point.

Peter was shy but eager, untying his apron first and tossing it to the other side of the bed. He pulled his shirt off throwing it on the floor. His scars being exposed made his stomach twist without thought, a reflex at this point. 

Bucky lifted his metal hand, eyes on him heatedly as he pressed his palm to his stomach. He slid it up his chest, thumb brushing over one of his top surgery scars and a nipple. Peter saw it again, the acceptance in his eyes and the desire. Peter bit his lip, pressing into the touch, he was sure Bucky used that hand for a reason- he had his own scars to bare, scars he showed him freely.

Bucky pinched it, very much liking the way he gasped and rocked forward. “Shorts off doll, I wanna see _all_ of you.”

Peter wasn’t used to this full attention, he soaked it up like a sponge and climbed off the bed. He hooked his thumbs into his shorts and pushed them down slowly until they fell to the floor. He’d barely glimpsed Bucky’s length before, only a bit when they used the guns on him. He knew it was big, the biggest of the three- he eyed the tent in his pants hungrily. 

“Not yet.” Bucky read his mind, eyes scanning over Peter. 

He was a _sight,_ his lip twitching seeing his star shaped pubic hair again. He was adorable and fucking sexy, squirming under his gaze and trying to keep his thighs together. Now that just wouldn’t do.

“Can’t see anything from all the way over there, pretty boy.” Bucky crooked a finger, signalling him to come over.

Peter climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist hopefully. Bucky’s big hands framed his hips, sliding to his ass cheeks and grabbing generous handfuls to pull him up, such a nice bubble butt. 

Peter squeaked, Bucky was still laying down and like this he couldn’t close his thighs. Which was probably Bucky’s plan all along.

Bucky was distracted, seeing his little cock hard and standing proud from between his folds. He’d never seen one as cute as Peter’s before, it was hot too though. He was lucky, hormones gave him expressive growth and not every cock was easy on the eyes no matter what kind it was. Peter’s was _gorgeous_ and he knew he tasted good too.

He liked that it could easily fit in his mouth and one day he was going to watch it get from soft to hard. If the poor thing ever got a chance to be soft around them.

“Hm, I still can’t really see. Better come closer, sugar.” Bucky smirked up at him. 

Goddamn, Peter looked so good when he was embarrassed and judging from the way he squirmed he liked the feeling. Another thing he and Tony had in common. 

When Peter didn’t move, Bucky pulled him closer by his behind. Until his knees were touching under his arms, his metal hand above his cunt and moving his folds apart to expose him more. Peter moaned, a startled noise and Bucky saw his dick move with it. 

“Sweet thing, look how hard you are.” Bucky brushed his thumb over the sensitive tip, Peter’s hips jolting with a keen. 

Peter’s cheeks darkened even more somehow, Bucky’s face was right there. He slid his finger from his growth to his hole, a groan escaping at how wet he was. He rubbed over his hole, other hand firmly on his ass.

“So this isn’t from knowin’ Daddy killed Beck for ya? That Tones and Stevie _wanted_ me to? That if I hadn’t they woulda?” Bucky crooned, moving his fingers when Peter tried to sit on them and stroking him between two fingers.

Peter was feeling so needy, aching with it. He thrusts his hips, glancing down to see himself being stroked, the little foreskin gliding over it and _god_ how did it feel so much better when Bucky did it? Peter thought he’d explored his _developments_ all he could- apparently he was wrong.

Peter shook his head, he wasn’t sure why he kept denying it he just knew it felt good being teased about it. It appealed, being made to admit he liked something that he shouldn’t, that was wrong and yet made him throb. That Bucky doing something so _bad_ could make him feel hot with lust all over.

He whined when Bucky moved his hands under Peter’s legs so he could get him to move further up his body, hands curling around his thighs from the back. Peter was going to admit it, if he wanted Bucky’s mouth on his dick or boycunt.

“C’mere doll, Daddy wants to taste that sweet boycunt.” Bucky told him easily, like it wasn’t shattering Peter’s world.

Bucky frowned a little, Peter had that expression on his face again. He was nervous, biting his lip. Obviously wanting to but something was holding him back- anxiety. With his hands on his ass he guided him up more, until he could kiss more of him but not his cock yet.

Peter’s breath hitched and Bucky bit down, sucking a mark onto his skin. He rubbed his cheek against it, stubble scratching his skin, Peter’s hands moving to his hair. 

“Buck- Daddy,” Peter whispered, fingers tangling and of course his hair felt soft. Bucky was _perfect._ But he was still unsure and Bucky thought he knew exactly why.

“Nobody ever sucked your dick before I did, did they, kiska?” Bucky asked, lifting his head off the pillow to kiss and bite up his thigh. 

Peter’s legs shook, trying to support himself. It was quiet, needy and a bit ashamed, “No, Daddy.”

Bucky’s eyes flicked up to him, embarrassed? That could be sexy as hell in the right context. But feeling genuinely ashamed? Bucky wouldn’t let that fly. He had nothing to feel that way about, his previous sex partners did.

Bucky hummed, nose brushing the star patch of hair and kissing over it. He kissed along his pubic bone area, open mouthed kisses so he could taste his skin. If nobody had blown him before then he definitely hadn’t sat on anyones face either. Bucky had to admit he liked that they would be a part of Peter’s firsts.

“Your cock is perfect,” he murmured, pulling him even closer so his mouth was _right there._

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, fingers gripping his hair tightly. He let the words sink in, letting out a mewl when Bucky kissed the tip and flicked it with his tongue. He swore he’d be dripping soon, right onto Bucky. He thought his dick was perfect, those words were healing to him. 

They accepted his body, but not just that- they weren’t shy about making it known that they _loved_ his body. Just how it was. 

“And you taste good,” Bucky dragged his tongue along him, moaning with Peter. “Your boycunt is gorgeous, doll. So sexy.” His voice low and husky, Peter twitching.

Peter opened his eyes and peered down at Bucky who looked so smug considering his cunt was in his face. His eyes were glazed over, nerves replaced with desperation. For his mouth, his cock, for everything.

“Wanna hear you say it, why you’re soakin’ like a slut and hard as hell.” Bucky licked his lips, that sneaky tongue driving Peter crazy. “Ya want Daddy’s mouth? Then you’re gonna say it.”

As much as Bucky liked seeing Peter unable to form sentences, he wanted to hear him beg more. Especially because Bucky could hear footsteps, being a hitman he was used to focusing on noises approaching. He had to be aware of his surroundings. 

It spooked Tony sometimes, that Bucky always heard them coming.

Peter was still embarrassed by the position, but it was now all with good feelings. His boycunt was as needy as he was, _like a slut,_ why did that turn him on so much?

“What you did- to- to _him,_ for me… god,” A shiver ran through Peter’s body, “Makes me feel so…”

 _“Desperate.”_ Tony cut in, Peter’s head turning quick as lightning to find Tony and Steve in the doorway, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re in for a treat next chapter (*cough* so are they) and some angst is coming😇
> 
> Follow my tumblr ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️ for my content that I don't share here (moodboards, ficlets, ect).


	7. A First (and a Consequence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square N4: monster under the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty fun, warning: angst towards the end.

Steve jerked Tony’s hair back in reprimand, Peter guessed it was for interrupting. Peter’s face was red realising the sight they made, Bucky moved his head to wink at them before pulling Peter to sit on his face.

Peter’s hands flew to the headboard, the most slutty noise escaping him. Bucky lapped at his cunt, tongue pushing inside him greedily. Taking it slow was more Steve’s forte, Bucky wasn’t too keen on depriving himself of what he wanted. He could do it for a while, to tease a sub and draw it out, but then he went _eh_ why punish himself too?

For being so shy about the idea early Peter’s hips seemed to be working on their own, fucking himself on his tongue with one hand clutchng his hair. 

_“Oh my god-”_ Peter’s whine was high pitched and in disbelief.

Tony rolled his eyes, Bucky would be so smug about it later. It was rude that only he’d gotten to taste him properly so far. Steve still had a grip of his hair, Tony grunting when he tried to shift and failed. 

Peter was mewling in the background, Bucky sucking ruthlessly and using his hold of his waist to move him how he wanted. Letting Peter grind against his mouth but only as directed. He really was dripping now.

Steve stood behind Tony, flush against his back so he could press his hardening length to his ass. Tony muttered under his breath, pushing his ass back and earning a grin against his neck.

“Surprised you’re even standing here, too sore from yesterday?” Steve moved his other to untuck his shirt and put his hand on his chest, pinching a nipple right where he knew he’d be sore and bruised.

Tony was harder now, Steve’s condescending tone was irritating, especially because it did things to him. He knew of course what he was referring to, Bucky was tenting his pants very obviously and Tony _loved_ that cock.

Steve bit down on his neck, “Because last time I checked, your mouth still works.” 

Tony turned his head, eyes half lidded at the pain it caused. “Aww, you missing my mouth, Cap?”

Steve’s jaw clenched, Tony knew he could push more without current repercussions because they wouldn’t expose Peter to the level of play they were at. Not yet, anyway. So instead Steve shoved him forward and took off his own jacket. He watched Tony, while he took off his own clothes and folded them.

Tony on the other hand stripped out of his suit quickly, skin buzzing feeling his Daddy’s eyes on him. “Christ, sweetheart. Look at you go, Buck’s got a mouth on him huh?”

Bucky was groaning, eating Peter’s cunt like he wanted to take him apart at the seams. Using his mouth to make his eyes roll back, Peter rutting his dick past his lips wildly.

Peter nodded dumbly, eyes wet as Tony rounded the side of the bed and cupped his face with a hard kiss. His movements slowed as he was distracted with Tony running his hands over his body and his tongue slipping into his mouth instantly. 

Bucky pulled Peter up enough to speak, kissing his thighs. He stared Tony and smirked, he’d never get over how amazing his boy was naked, “Get my cock ready for him.”

Tony broke the kiss hearing it, Peter was finally going to get one of their lengths. He didn’t really need anything for Peter to be ready for it, but the thought was hot as fuck and Tony never turned down blowing Bucky.

Bucky didn’t wait for a response, pulling Peter right back onto his mouth. Tony glanced to Steve, he might’ve been disappointed he wasn’t getting Bucky’s cock but his other Daddy was naked and by the way he was staring at him- he was definitely getting dicked down tonight.

Steve raised an eyebrow as if to say _what are you waiting for?_ Which, of course, only made Tony not want to do as he was told. Steve knew that would happen, lucky for him he liked putting Tony in his place.

His eyes flicked to Peter and Bucky before he gripped the back of Tony’s neck, whispering in his ear. Hard against Tony’s side, he barely suppressed a noise.

“If you wanna cum tonight you’re gonna do what you’re told,” Steve said menacingly before kissing his cheek.

He really loved doing that- cruelty mixed with softness, it was very effective. A bit of a mind fuck too, one that sent a wave of arousal through him. Bucky overheard and stopped teasing. He sucked Peter for all it was worth, letting him fuck his mouth with desperate little ruts of his hips.

Peter was moaning a symphony of _Daddy, yes god- fuck, Daddy please don’t stop, Daddy, Daddy, ‘m gonna-_

Tony groaned and Steve knew he’d won. Tony hadn’t done this before, being a brat fully in front of someone else, especially not another sub. His Daddies would be keeping an eye on him, but that wasn’t quite enough.

Steve moved in front of Tony, hands on his neck to get his attention. Leaving Bucky to clean himself up, praising and teasing a wrecked Peter.

“Is that gonna be a problem?” He asked quieter, not to draw Peter’s attention. 

He was smart, choosing a way to ask Tony if this was okay without making it a big deal, without letting his mind run wild with the implications. Tony understood what he was doing and was really asking, his heart felt full with it. It was a bit daunting, but he knew what he wanted and with the way he connected with Peter, it didn’t feel wrong either. Peter seemed to appreciate that there was more than one side to him, he didn’t feel pressure to hide it.

Tony smirked, “Why, think you can’t handle it Captain?”

Steve kissed his cheek, mouth by his ear again. “You’re going to suck Buck’s cock,” he said as his hand travelled over Tony’s chest.

He touched the marks they’d left behind- red welts visible from the misery sticks, bite marks and hickeys too. Tony’s dick bobbed at the possessive gesture, “Then I’m going to fuck you while your Daddy fucks Peter.”

Tony was rock hard, they’d never done anything like that before. He’d never let anyone else see him be fucked, only his Daddies. He swallowed because Steve was no stranger to him and that was far too kind.

Which was why Steve giving a little smile as he faced him again made his heart thump. “And you’re going to face him while I do it.”

Now _that_ was more like Steve. An act Tony would find humiliating but would make him cum harder then he may have ever before, which was saying something when you had Steve and Bucky for partners. 

Steve shifted to the side, smacking Tony’s ass just enough to kick him into gear. In his defence Bucky had two metal fingers inside Peter and was eyeing him, making good on waiting for him to get him ready.. for Peter.

Tony glared at Steve, who grinned. Bastard. Peter was on top of Bucky, face hidden in his neck as he was fingered nice and slow. Sensitive from just having cum and his poor cock hadn’t had a chance to rest.

“Ya gonna stare at it all day or remind Daddy why you deserve his cock?” Bucky asked, making Peter lift his head to gaze at Tony.

Peter looked like a beautiful mess and Tony needed to see how much better that could get, with Bucky’s giant cock stuffing him full. Tony knew when Bucky said _Daddy_ he was referring to Steve, earning Steve’s dick through sucking Bucky’s was something else.

“Might stare at it a little more, you sound pretty desperate for it Buckaroo.” Tony teased with a cheeky expression to Peter who stifled a giggle, Tony slowly pulling down Bucky’s pants and licking his lips when his erection smacked against his skin.

Steve walked to get the lube, Tony would be paying for his sass soon, the only way he could right now. A good hard fucking, with Peter seeing how cockdrunk he could get.

Bucky was an asshole and responded in kind, “Watch ‘im doll, my boy is a born cocksucker.”

It was hard to be annoyed when it was a compliment coming from Bucky and he was referred to as _his boy._ He decided to get the smirk off his face instead, taking hold of that gorgeous big dick and wrapping his lips around it. 

Tony flicked his eyes to them both, Bucky groaning and resisting the urge to thrust down his throat. 

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky breathed out, in awe, somehow it still shocked him. 

Tony really was born for it, taking him down in one go. He gagged a little but relaxed his throat, hollowing his cheeks and moaning obscenely, in turn Peter whimpering. 

“That’s it malishka,” Bucky rolled Peter to the side with a dirty kiss, he was going to fuck him but first-

“The sweet things gonna watch you take my cock like this, then Stevie fuckin’ ya,” Bucky fisting the top of Tony’s hair, holding his face in place before thrusting his hips up. 

Steve took the opportunity to say hello to Peter in the form of kissing and biting over his chest, letting him watch Bucky fuck Tony’s mouth. Wet noises coming from the two, Bucky grunting and crooning in Russian as Steve left hickeys over Peter.

Peter couldn’t believe his eyes, not only could Tony take Bucky like that but he looked gone with it. Eyes barely kept open and him leaking, content with his Daddy down his throat. 

It made Peter all kinds of squirmy, especially when Steve’s head went between his legs and he just _stared._ He flushed at the attention it was almost clinical, dick jumping from Steve’s smirk. That smirk told him that whatever Steve was doing, it was on purpose and could obviously see it was working.

“Sure it’s even going to fit, Buck?” Steve mused, thumbs either side of his cunt to spread him and expose his hole.

Bucky groaned, pulling Tony off him before he came and gripped the base to starve it off. Tony licked his lips, lapping at his slit greedily. His Daddy had to pull him away by his hair with a low chuckle, he wasn’t particularly used to not getting his _prize._

His eyes were watery and there was drool down his chin, lips wet. It was hard not to give it to him but they had a game plan, he’d make it up to Tony. 

Bucky’s eyes flicked over to his partner, “Won’t know ‘til we try.” He redirected his focus to Peter, Steve choosing that moment to suck Peter’s cock into his mouth. 

Tony grumbled something about _his turn_ that made Bucky’s lip curl, but he ignored it. It was just Tony being a shit because he could, stirring his Daddies up- he didn’t mind who did what first, he was just excited it was happening.

Peter on the other hand was choking back moans, not helping by Steve pinning his wrists on the bed near his waist. He didn’t mind the idea of them fighting over him, even just the teasing made him feel so wanted. As long as they knew he wanted them all, in different ways but them all.

“What do ya think doll, wanna try?” Bucky knew he was big, in his life he’d actually had struggles with it. Having been too big for partners, or it scared them too much to try, not that he blamed them.

Peter whined pathetically, hips stuttering when Steve let him slide out of his mouth and stood up. Peter breathed out, “God- yeah, I need it.” 

Bucky’s eyes darkened, motioning for him to come closer, “I can see that, babydoll. Ya need that boycunt fucked full?” 

Steve smiled, two needy boys at once were interesting. His boy was nuzzling at Bucky’s length, it was unbelievably cute to Steve. Still, he yanked him up, wiping drool from his chin before Peter straddled Bucky’s waist in answer.

“What about you handsome, need a cock in you?” Steve let go of his hair, hand going down his back to cup an ass cheek and grope. 

Sometimes like this Tony’s walls came down, in small ways that might’ve seemed odd to others by how it made Steve’s heart flutter but it did. Tony moved his head so he was facing his Daddy better, a little distracted hearing Peter’s cunt sliding over Bucky’s dick- Bucky not letting him have it inside him yet.

“Not a cock, _yours.”_ Tony said so genuinely, eyes clear and tone sure. 

Steve faltered for a moment, even he wasn’t made of stone. Tony grinned, fond and mischievous. It seemed like Steve’s brain was lagging and it was hard not to be smug knowing it was because of him.

Steve made a little _hm_ sound and picked the lube back up, his stern _Daddy_ demeanor returning. “Bend over.” 

Now it was Tony’s brain lagging and Steve was more than happy to help, he pushed him until he was on all fours on the bed. Tony was smiling because that’s exactly what he wanted, the slut.

Bucky was sliding between Peter’s folds, their cocks rubbing together and turning Peter into more of a mess. He was letting out pleading whimpers, getting Bucky all slick with him and aching for it.

It was such a relief when Bucky ordered sounding wrecked too, “Turn around, sugar.” He was sure he was getting that monster soon.

Peter turned around as quick as he could, eyes widening when his back was to Bucky because Tony was right there. Steve was pumping his fingers into him and smirked at Peter, pressing against Tony’s prostate so he could hear the noise it brought out.

“Fuck- Steve.” Tony moaned out, pushing back onto his fingers. 

If Steve didn’t know him so well he might have missed it, but _Steve_ definitely wasn’t what he’d wanted to call him. 

“Getting shy on me, honey?” Steve teased, watching his fingers stretch his hole, his dick begging him ready to fuck him already.

Peter swore Tony was blushing and it was exciting to see. He was too, Tony being able to see so clearly just what Bucky teasing along his cunt was doing to him.

“Peter likes it, don’t you baby? Seeing Tony like this?” Steve pulled Tony’s head up when he tried to look away, so he had to face the boy.

Peter keened, nodding and grinding faster on Bucky. “‘S hot,” he slurred and he didn’t even have a dick in him yet.

Bucky who was letting him, just lying back and enjoying it. He lifted Peter though, with a need to see his partners and positioned him on all fours too. That was perfect, he wished he could see Peter’s face when he fucked him but he would another time.

Tony couldn’t deny that was a clear yes from Peter, it made his stomach flip and for once he was thankful of Steve’s mouth. Okay so maybe it wasn’t the only time but sue him, his doms liked to embarrass him on purpose. Yes, maybe it made him extremely horny but it was still rude.

Steve removed his fingers, giving Tony’s ass a playful slap. Tony laughed, shaking his ass at him and heart racing as he said, “Getting needy are we, Daddy?” Right in front of Peter.

“Christ.” Tony shuddered, Steve bit his ass cheek in reprimand and winked at Peter. 

“Don’t go getting any ideas, honey.” Steve mused softly, coating himself in lube. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Oh please, you’d love that.” 

He would too, but he saw the appeal of brats and obedient boys- Peter could be whatever he wanted.

Bucky snorted, helpful as always, “He’s got a point.”

Steve was about to remind him that he would too when Bucky put a hand under Peter’s jaw, pulling him up and into a kiss. The angle was a bit awkward with his back to Bucky’s chest and Peter wriggled knowing he was tasting himself but it was perfect.

He was grateful when Bucky thought of something Steve hadn’t. “Want me to use a condom, doll?”

“Are you…” Peter trailed off unsurely. 

Tony smiled at him, as much as he could with Steve sliding his cock between his cheeks. “We get tested regularly- all negative. We’ve played with people at the club, sex sometimes- but not for a while.. All together either.”

Bucky eyes diverted to Steve, it wasn’t a lie. The way Tony worded it told them something bigger though- that Tony really liked Peter. 

The complete truth was that they’d co-dommed together at the club before and played separately sometimes. Which could involve sexual aspects, so they’d all agreed to regular testing. As far as _agreements_ went they had that one, letting each other know of any sexual health risks they may have been exposed to, giving a heads up before bringing anyone home and a few others.

But they’d _never_ brought someone home, never had sex together with anyone either. Truthfully they were picky. The chance of finding someone they all wanted to play and have sex with who they meshed well with and liked them all too- it was a long shot. Especially when they hoped for an emotional connection too.

The fact Tony didn’t elaborate made them realise it was because he didn’t want to scare him off, to make it a big deal. Which proved one thing: to Tony, this _was_ a big deal. But it was for Steve and Bucky too.

Peter smiled, he had to admit it made him feel a bit special. That they all wanted to be with him like this. He trusted them and _fuck_ he liked the idea of being full of Bucky’s cum.

He shook his head, “I’m negative too- and- on birth control.” He said the last part quieter, it wasn’t nice to be reminded of why.

Bucky tugged his earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it and successfully distracting him. 

“Gettin’ to be full of me, lucky boy.” Bucky licked up his neck before smirking and pushing his back down, lifting his hips into position. Peter felt _very_ lucky.

Steve caught Bucky’s eye, god they looked good like this. Two pretty boys on their hands and knees, facing each other and ready to be fucked how they deserve. Getting to watch Bucky fuck was always a treat. 

“Ready, Stevie?” Bucky winked, getting a smirk back. 

Tony lifted his head catching Peter’s lips and gasping when Steve started to press into him. He’d never get over how amazing it felt having them sink into him, like they owned him. Peter’s moan was more surprised, Bucky was _huge_ and he already felt so full.

Steve was usually faster, not giving Tony much of a chance to adjust to the intrusion but he and Bucky were in time with each other. 

“Fuck,” Peter whined into Tony’s mouth, lips crashing and tongues sliding together. It was a messy kiss, all they could manage.

“I know,” Tony groaned, really hoping his doms hadn’t heard. He was impatient, pushing his ass back and forcing Steve deeper into him.

“Misbehaving already?” Steve wrapped a hand around his throat, he didn’t move yet just keeping himself fully seated inside him.

Tony grinned, giving Peter a devious expression. Steve hadn’t held his hips still, he wanted him to move for this reason. He may be a brat but they were worse, in his opinion.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me?” Tony asked, wriggling back on him teasingly and knowing the exact moment Steve snapped.

His face was pushed into the mattress and Steve pulled out, snapping back into him ruthlessly.

Meanwhile Bucky was surprisingly the one taking his time but he didn’t want to hurt the little thing. He wanted to break him on his length but in a fun way. Peter was noisy, the three men letting those sounds wash over them. 

Bucky groaned as he was finally buried inside his cunt, it was so fucking hot and wet. Peter clenched around him, making him curse loudly, he could stay inside him all day. Peter was fisting the sheets, it felt like Bucky was tearing him apart and fuck it felt good.

He really was stuffed full _and_ getting to watch Tony get the life fucked out of him. 

“Fuckin’ hell sweetcheeks,” Bucky stared where they were connected in shock he actually managed to fit completely. He was going to be sore tomorrow.

“A greedy ‘lil boycunt, hm? Beggin’ for a big cock to take ya apart,” Bucky crooned, a hand moving to Peter’s stomach.

“Jesus, doll. Feel this,” Bucky pressed his chest to Peter’s back, grabbing one of his hands and ignoring his whine as his head fell to the bed. 

He pressed Peter’s hand to his stomach, where he could feel the stomach bulge he was making. Peter sounded like a whore when he realised what it was, _“Daddy.”_

“Keep ya hand there,” Bucky ordered, one hand on his hip and the other on the bed near Peter’s head.

Peter did as he was told and when Bucky pulled out, pushing back into him he could feel it. Not just inside him, but with the hand on his stomach. _Holy shit._ He whimpered into the bedding, Tony interlocking his fingers with Peter’s free hand.

Steve saw the handholding, he was fucking Tony hard and it still melted his heart. Subs holding hands sweetly while getting railed together? What more could they want.

Peter felt like he was holding on for dear life when Bucky started moving, pumping into his cunt and biting down on his shoulder. He tightened around him and wanted to make Bucky grunt like that again, so he clenched around him on purpose.

“You feeling so fuckin’ good, kitten.” Bucky said into his ear, eyes lifting to see Tony staring at them heatedly. 

Bucky pushed Peter further into the mattress so he could kiss Tony, Steve holding his boys hips roughly and dragging himself along that sweet spot with every thrust. Tony made the prettiest, debauched noises when he was getting fucked and Bucky was swallowing them up possessively. 

“You take it so well for me, baby. You were made for my dick- look at you, just pulling Daddy in,” Steve praised, spreading Tony’s cheeks and seeing how amazing he took it. 

“It’s such a slutty thing.” Steve’s thumb traced around his rim.

Tony’s ears were burning, Bucky’s feelings about the dirty talk shown with his increased pace, slamming into Peter.

Steve grabbed a handful of his hair, “Who’s cock is fucking you good, hm? Who’s cum do you want?”

Tony bristled feeling Bucky grin against his lips before shifting back, putting his metal arm around Peter’s chest to hold him up. Giving him the perfect view of Tony and Steve, while also being able to use it to his advantage. Evil, the both of them.

Tony was set on ignoring him but Steve purposely aimed for his prostate, relentless in his attack. Tony was throbbing, hanging heavy between his legs and it was his dicks fault, really.

“Yours.” Tony whined when Steve tugged his head back, he knew damn well that wasn’t what Steve wanted to hear.

Steve laughed and Tony knew he was in trouble. That was a menacing laugh, not to be trusted. He instinctively looked to Bucky, he just seemed pleased. He glanced to Peter, who appeared curious and excited. Fantastic.

Steve brushed a finger over one of his sore nipples softly before twisting it hard, Tony choked on his own spit. His erection bounced, leaking onto the bed. Peter’s mouth fell open, the marks Tony was displaying on his body were a sight to behold and seeing him like _this-_ fuck.

Bucky seemed to read his mind or be feeling the same, reaching a hand to stroke his cute cock and pounding away. He was sure he could get him to cum just from fucking him alone but Bucky wanted to destroy him. Tony couldn’t handle it, Steve felt so good and Bucky and Peter were so close too.

“Daddies!” Tony gasped desperately, he was rewarded with a low groan that sounded like heaven in his ear. 

Tony reached for himself and predictably Steve grabbed his hand then the other, “Oh, honey, you’re not gonna need it.” Always so fucking cocky.

Steve held his hands to the bed and started to fuck him like he really did want to break him. His prostate the focus of it, “That’s it- fuck, honey- take it, take Daddy’s cock- _my good boy.”_

Tony’s orgasm was building, Steve didn’t talk as much as Bucky but when he got going he always knew exactly what to say. He also knew he was going easy, for Peter’s sake. More softness to his words than usual, it drove him crazy anyway.

He was cockdrunk, accepting the praise easily because all he could think was _Daddy_ and all he wanted was his Daddy filling him up. He wanted to cum too, badly.

All he managed was a weak, “Don’t stop, oh fuck, don’t stop- Daddy-”

“-cum for me, show Pete what a good boy you are.” Steve ordered against his neck, licking over a mark there. Imagining Bucky’s disbelief at that he smirked adding, “How good my boy _can_ be.”

The possessiveness is what pushed him over mixed with an embarrassed arousal, spurting over the bed. They all made sounds seeing Tony cum, he felt dizzy with it. 

It was too much for Peter, especially when Bucky was whispering in his ear in Russian, _“Cum on Daddy’s cock, know you wanna be good for us kitten. Cum and you get your reward.”_

As he spoke Bucky thrusted deeper, Peter cumming with a cry and his cunt clenching around him like a vice. He groaned, low and on the edge. He took hold of his hips, a few more shallow rocks of them before he pushed in completely and spilled inside him. 

His reward, which Peter seemed to appreciate given how much he was moaning and trying to wriggle him even deeper into him. Christ, he loved a slutty boy.

Steve was the last to go, only lasting this long through pure will power. He wanted to see them all cum before he did, Bucky didn’t have that level of self control. 

He slid into him with one more brutal slam, his hips flush against Tony as he came with a deep grunt. Tony thought it sounded suspiciously like a growl, shuddering at the thought that every time his Daddies came inside him they were _reclaiming him._

Steve barely panted, wrapping an arm around Tony’s middle and supporting his weight. “So good, baby.” He said softly, kissing and biting his shoulder.

Tony thought it should of been illegal to be sweet to him when he wasn’t conherant enough to tell him to fuck off. If he liked the sweetness that was his own business. Steve wasn’t ready to pull out yet, he moved them onto their sides, Tony’s cheeks hot at being spooned in front of Peter.

“Would ya look at that,” Bucky had other things in mind, pulling out slowly to watch his cum drip from Peter’s cunt.

Peter’s cunt feeling empty, clenching and more cum falling to the bed. He stared back at Bucky, who was so proud of himself. Bucky shifted him easily, showing it off to Tony and Steve even going so far as to spread him wider.

Peter mumbled into the bed, it was embarrassing being so exposed so why did he like it so much? He lifted his ass up, as if presenting himself to them and Bucky chuckled.

“Like showin’ off a bit for us huh?” Bucky asked him, not expecting an answer his dick twitching did it for him.

Steve was smirking, one day they’d all fill him up, one after the other. “Gorgeous,” he bit his ass, Bucky leaning down to steal a kiss from him.

Steve freed himself, rubbing Tony’s thigh when he let out a grumble, not happy about no longer being full. Peter with his ass up like that gave him a wonderful idea.

“Clean him up, baby.” Steve told Tony, whose eyes widened. 

Bucky also thought it was a great idea, smirking to Steve. Tony thought they were both going to hell, but his spent cock twitched anyway.

“What doll, you don’t want both our cum?” Bucky’s eyes lighting up cheekily, bringing Tony closer to Peter’s cunt by his metal hand on his neck. 

Tony breathed out heavily, when Peter pushed his cunt out even further for him it was hard to argue. He ducked his head, tonguing his dick and dragging it up to his hole. He moaned, they both tasted good.

Bucky snorted softly in agreement, standing up, “He’s real sweet.”

Tony was confused when Steve moved too, about to lift his head when Steve held him in place. “We didn’t say stop, baby. Get him nice and clean.”

Tony sucked at Peter’s hole, tongue dipping inside trying to get all of Bucky’s cum. Peter was squirming, especially when his tongue slipped in fully, his beard scraping his sensitive skin.

Bucky watched a little longer before giving Steve a kiss and sharing a private moment with him. Tony twitched again, being left to clean Peter like it was a task and they were both toys was almost enough to make him hard again. Too bad he wasn’t twenty years younger.

He licked him clean, feeling satisfied with himself and their cum. He kissed Peter’s cock before laying and wrapping an arm around him to keep him close. They spoke softly to each other, both flushed from the night's activities.

Bucky smiled at Tony and Peter cuddling, Tony getting to cuddle bug territory as he often did after an orgasm. Even more so after a scene.

“I’m gonna get a clean blanket,” Steve murmured, Bucky catching him watching them too. 

He couldn’t pinpoint why but they’d both filled with pride, Bucky nodded with a crooked grin. “Probably a good plan, knowin’ us though…”

Steve laughed and shook his head, “I’m not sleeping on your cum, Buck.” 

“Should count yourself lucky, Stevie. Some people would kill to do just that,” Bucky teased, getting an eye roll in response.

“Hey!” Bucky said quietly after he realised it wasn’t just his mess on the bed, “But you’d sleep on Tony’s?”

Steve grinned, shrugging his shoulders like the shit he was. “Well, Tony _was_ a good boy today.”

“Y’know you’re also lucky you look like that,” Bucky pointed out with a raised eyebrow, poking Steve’s chest- the guy was all muscle. 

Smoking hot too, it was probably what made up for him being a shit but not delighting in being put in his place like Tony. Steve and him just enjoyed the back and forth. It may have also helped that Steve was one of the best men he’d ever met. But he was still a shit.

“Here I thought it was my dazzling personality that kept you coming back for more.” Steve smirked.

Bucky was reminded of how satisfying it was to suck Steve’s soul out through his cock, when he couldn’t even manage a smirk let alone a retort. He always took it as a challenge too, to one up each other. 

They’d have to play one of their games soon, the loser bottoming or their version of subbing. Which was really just holding their tongue and the other getting away with more than usual, as neither were actually subs.

“Dazzling? Remind me to getcha a dictionary for Christmas.” Bucky crossed his arms, laughing when Steve narrowed his eyes.

He heard Tony laugh, not really paying attention to their conversation- _flirting-_ but picking up on the insult, living up to his brat title. 

Steve shot a warning glance to Tony that definitely didn’t have him tucking his face into Peter’s neck, who nuzzled at him like a kitten. They really were cute.

Steve lowered his voice, “Set up the spare room?”

Bucky nodded, they’d spoken about it after Peter left for work considering this was new to them. His doms made Tony communicate when necessary but could read him like a book at this point, it made things easy especially when he was the worst at talking about his feelings out loud. Or acknowledging them in general.

They’d keep a spare room ready for Peter, not wanting to assume he’d be comfortable sleeping in their bed. That way he could decide for himself, without pressure.

“Yeah, alright.” Bucky pecked his lips and ducked out of the room, same with Steve in search of clean bedding.

Tony had zoned out again and was smelling Peter’s hair as they snuggled. Peter was frowning, glad his face wasn’t visible because his stomach had dropped.

 _The spare room._ It confirmed Peter’s fear of what this was to them, just sex. Or maybe they cared about him but he wasn’t as important- he didn’t get to sleep in bed with them.

The first night when he woke up in a spare room he thought they’d done it out of sweetness, not wanting to pressure him. But that wasn’t it at all, they didn’t want Peter in their bed. Not like that anyway, apparently it was fine if it was for sexy times.

He felt stupid, for thinking that just because they were polyamorous that they felt the same way he did about them. He’d done some research, with all their shared history he didn’t expect the _same_ feelings they had for each other but he didn’t need that either. Feelings were complicated and often incomparable. Like he loved May, MJ and Ned- all in different ways and different levels but he wouldn’t say he loved one more. He just loved them differently. 

He’d never been in a real relationship before, let alone a healthy one. Three different relationships would be so new for him that it was scary but would be worth it.

Tony playing with his hair was soothing and confusing. He said they’d not done this in a while, it made him feel special before that they wanted to be with him in this way, in their home. But now it just made him feel like his chest was heavy, this was normal for them, Peter felt disposable.

Steve came back in wearing some loose pyjama pants and ran a hand through both their hair, “Think you can move for a second so Daddy can put this one on instead?”

Tony pouted with a definite _no._ Peter was peaking up at Steve, waiting for Tony’s reaction first. It was sweet but it also made him think Tony would be a cheeky influence, partners in crime.

The way Steve was looking at Peter pushed his worries aside for now, expressions like that are what had him thinking that this- he- meant more to them. Tony got a slightly firmer but still adoring expression, it was enough for him to climb up the bed and push down the blanket for Steve.

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?” Steve murmured, making Tony wish he hadn’t been good after all. 

It was a hard life, being a brat who was doted on by two beautiful men who loved to make him cry _and_ cum harder then he ever had in his life. Who was Tony kidding, he was living the dream. That dream now included Peter, who stood.

“You want to shower or anything sweetheart?” Steve smiled at Peter, not giving Tony the attention his grumpy face demanded. 

Steve lifted the blanket, waving it until it was on the bed properly. Tony grabbed it, shoving his head into his pillow and sighing as he made the blanket comfortable around him. He was content but waiting on body heat, ready to soak it up and have them all close.

Bucky came back in as Peter shook his head, seeming not too happy that Steve had pants on but he was seeing Tony in bed all cozy. Tony gave a pleading stare, he pulled on some underwear before approaching Peter. He looked… awkward, like he didn’t know what to do now.

“You alright, doll? It can take it outta ya sometimes,” Bucky cupped his face gently, sometimes people felt low after they’d cum. 

“It’s not that,” Peter blushed at the memory, even though he was still naked in front of him.

Steve climbed into bed, letting Tony wrap his limbs around him like a koala. He rubbed his back, watching Bucky and Peter’s interaction curiously.

Bucky gazed over his face and nodded shortly, if it wasn’t that he was worried what it could be. That maybe Peter regretted it, or they’d done something that made him uncomfortable or he didn’t like. Bucky’s stomach was swirling but he kept his face calm, for Peter. 

Bucky licked his lips, thumbs running over his cheekbones. Apparently his face wasn’t that calm because Peter quickly reassured, “I had fun- like, a lot. A lot of fun.”

Peter was really blushing now, Bucky smirked and nodded again. It only left one thing he could think of.

“‘M glad, babydoll.” His eyes darted to Steve briefly then back to Peter, “You wanna stay in here with us tonight?”

Bucky tried not to let it show how eager he was for Peter to do that, not wanting to make him feel like he had to. The spare room was ready for this reason, just because they’d had sex didn’t mean he couldn’t have space if he wanted it or time to himself.

Peter chewed on his lip because he _did_ want to but that didn’t mean they wanted him to. He was sure they were asking out of pity, why else would his bags be in a spare room, a room where they’d just made up the bed up for him?

Bucky didn’t sound like he wanted him to either. So Peter lied and ducked his head, “I’m just gonna stay in the other room. If that’s okay?”

“Yeah, doll, course it’s okay.” Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek, thinking he needed the reassurance that it was okay to want time alone. 

Peter’s heart clenched painfully, he thought Bucky sounded so _relieved_ that he didn’t want to sleep with them.

“Just get us if you need anything, yeah? Stevie gotcha clothes for you, thought that might be more comfortable?” Bucky asked, he honestly wanted Peter in their clothes more but he was also aware he might scare him off with how possessive that sounded.

Peter tried not to cry, they didn’t even want him in their clothes anymore. He lied again, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, thanks. I’m gonna go to bed, goodnight.”

They said goodnight to him, Bucky pecking his lips before Peter left their bedroom. Bucky stood staring at the empty doorway for a while, of course Peter was welcome to space but he had to admit he was a bit hurt. He hoped they’d get some cuddles in at least before he went to his room.

“Buck,” Steve got his attention, his smile soft and understanding. He patted the spot next to him.

Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face, sliding into bed next to him. They both seemed bothered by the outcome but Tony looked like his eyes might be wet soon. Bucky took the hand that was around Steve’s waist and kissed his palm, getting a small smile from him.

“It’s nothin’ to do with you doll, you heard him- _a lot_ of fun,” Bucky winked, he knew exactly where his boy's mind went.

Especially after showing Peter a vulnerable side to him, something new and scary. He’d hoped he’d get to keep Peter close afterwards, let his Daddies make them both feel safe and adored. He wanted to bathe in that goodness with him, Peter deserved it and more.

Steve hummed, kissing his head, “Imagine how much this is for him honey, how new. He just needs some time to process- remember what you were like at first?”

Tony laughed, hiding his face. It made sense, he’d been overwhelmed too, all these questions going around in his mind. Peter just needed time and space. 

~~~

Peter sniffled in his bed, cocooning himself in his blanket. The room was big, too big, it made him feel even more alone. 

He realised a hard truth. That he couldn’t do it, he wished he could. If only to get more time with them but he couldn’t be their plaything, not for real. Tomorrow he’d grab his bags and head to Ned and MJ’s, try to forget about them.

His eyes stung because even though it had been a short period of time, he’d really connected with them and he knew deep down these weren’t the type of men or doms anyone just _forgot._

Peter fell asleep after being exhausted, both mentally and physically from crying. Bucky had said he could come to them if he needed something, but he wouldn’t. 

He couldn’t admit to them that what he needed was them. Dread consumed his sleep, like a monster under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're in for my personal brand of angst *evil elmo emote*
> 
> Me? Soft af over the responses I've had to his fic so far?? Wanting to do yall proud??? More likey then you think. I appreciate you all so much!!
> 
> Edited to add: rest assured I like my angst with a happy ending🥰


	8. Making It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square B2: soulmates
> 
> Warning: the fact Tony had Howard as a father (childhood physical/emotional abuse- emotional impacts are discussed briefly, physical not mentioned), more angst (with a happy ending/resolution).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The accompanying ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/611508336423239680/make-me-yours-mafiabdsm-au-chapter-8-making)⭐️ I made for this chapter, posted to my tumblr.

  
Tony turned as he woke, eyes blinking open tiredly. He smiled, a perfect sight to wake to, his doms _spooning_ beside him. Usually if he woke before them just he’d snuggle close and go back to sleep. 

This morning though, he wanted to make breakfast for them all. He was eager to spend more time with Peter, sliding out of bed. Before he left the room he took a sneaky photo of Bucky and Steve with a cheeky grin. While considering being a brat and showing it to Peter, how _soft_ his big tough Daddies were.

It was thrilling, knowing he could talk to someone about them. Not have to hide that part of himself, but it was most thrilling because it was Peter. The idea of being able to talk to Peter openly, maybe gush about them together was amazing. It pointed out how soft he was, too.

Tony put on a shirt and trackies, running a hand through his messy hair. He closed the door quietly after himself, thinking about what he should make. He knew Bucky would tease, he was the most likely to burn food, but he was looking forward to that too.

He walked towards Peter’s room, it was early and after yesterday's fun he doubted he’d be awake but wanted to check.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks, there was Peter staring back like he’d be caught red handed. Cheeks flushed, dressed and his bags in hand, Tony’s stomach sank. Peter was _sneaking out._

“I-” Peter felt guilty, Tony was so confused. He knew he should be honest, that he couldn’t be a hookup, that they meant too much to him. That it left him feeling used and not in a hot way- that he wanted _more._

“You’re going.” Tony finished for him, body stiff and trying to give a neutral expression. It hurt and he didn’t usually let people close enough for that to ever be an option.

Peter nodded weakly, feeling even more guilt because that was it? Tony didn’t even look like he cared, he willed away the prickling feeling of his eyes. He could do this, he could.

“To Ned’s house, for- for a while. ‘Til I sort things out and have somewhere of my own again.” Peter explained, gazing at the floor.

 _Ned._ Totally vaguely recalled they worked together, he sounded fond when he spoke of him too. Did Peter have a boyfriend? 

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, avoiding blurting out _you can sort things out here_ or, even worse, _I’ll buy you a place, just don’t go._

If Peter wanted to leave, he wouldn’t stop him. Maybe it was for the best, he was getting too attached and clearly Peter didn’t care about them the same way. 

Tony’s heart hurt, Peter was a sub- what if _he_ was the problem? That internal shame sneaking up on him again, he was a switch amongst doms. Of course Peter didn’t want to stick around, Tony was cramping his style, taking away Bucky’s and Steve’s attention from him. 

Now he was sure, Peter was leaving because of _him._ He’d ruined it, for all of them.

Tony got himself together enough to nod and make himself smile. This was awkward but it wasn’t Peter’s fault, not many people would be open to their situation. It felt like a break up which was ridiculous, god Tony felt pathetic. 

“Sounds like you have it figured out.” He mused getting out his phone and sending a message. “There. Happy can drive you.”

An expression crossed Peter’s face that Tony couldn’t read before the boy was smiling back. “Thank you Tony, for everything.”

He sounded so sincere, it broke Tony a little. At least Peter didn’t feel like he owed them anything, he’d rather this then him sticking around out of some misconceived obligation. 

“You don’t need to thank me, really.” Tony’s hands fiddled unsurely before he made himself stop. “I can wake up Buck and Cap-”

Peter put his backpack over his shoulder, pulling his suitcase. “No, that’s- it’s better like this.”

Tony nodded but he didn’t agree at all. Peter was going to leave without saying goodbye to _any_ of them. He felt so torn but he wanted to respect Peter’s choice, he wasn’t about to coerce a relationship. If Peter didn’t want them, fine.

They stood just staring for a while until his phone pinged. Tony rubbed at his beard, “That would be Happy.”

Tony got enough courage to ask, “Will we see you again?”

Peter’s expression spoke for him, it felt like his stomach was burning from the inside out.

“I can walk myself out.” Peter didn’t give Tony a chance to argue, just walking right down the stairs and out the front door.

Tony was frozen, he hadn’t felt that way since he was a child. As if his body was taking over he moved, feeling not right as he started getting out what he needed to make breakfast.

He was physically hurting inside, a hollowness filled with molten self hate. It bubbled under the surface, feeling numb and everything all at once.

Including embarrassment, the kind that led to nausea _not_ the kind his Daddies often made him feel. They’d known the boy not even a week, it was ridiculous when he thought about it but that didn’t stop the churning in his stomach at the loss. Made worse by him convincing himself he was the problem, that he had Peter fleeing for the hills.

Tony scrambled eggs, limbs on autopilot as his mind wandered. _Spiraled_ being more accurate. He knew he could wake Steve and Bucky, talk to them about it, but it was so- real. He wasn’t good at processing these types of situations let alone voicing his thoughts when upset. Not that he wanted to, he didn’t see the point. 

He grew up under harsh expectations, raised to live up to them and follow in Howard’s footsteps. To be the Mafia boss his father believed all bosses should be. This meant always being strong- no talking about your feelings, not developing attachments, never being _soft_ and of course, never showing weakness.

Tony had struggled with it for a long time, still did. It was made easier when he met Steve and Bucky, they showed him a different kind of strength. A better kind, that those things weren’t weak, they were brave. 

That not pursuing what you wanted because of other people's expectations, was weaker then saying _fuck you this is my life and I’ll do what makes me happy._

He believed that, deep down. But it didn’t erase the past and it didn’t stop doubts from resurfacing or stop his father's words to float around in his mind and demand his focus. His heart clenched, after Bucky’s experience with his arm he knew he’d tell him something like _recovery doesn’t happen overnight, sugar._

Tony didn’t even hear Steve approach, he jumped a little feeling his broad chest pressed behind him. 

“We smelled breakfast.” Steve kissed the top of his head, arms winding around him and sliding under his shirt to rest around his stomach. It was a gesture that was claiming and sweet and entirely Steve.

Steve laughed to himself and Tony relaxed against him, for a moment forgetting why his body felt so heavy in the first place. “Buck told me to grab the fire extinguisher.”

Tony scoffed, those cheeky bastards, “That was one time.”

“Well, actually, sweetheart-” Steve started but as expected Tony began to talk over him, “Do you want eggs or not?”

Steve frowned, it was sassy but with an edge that caught his attention. He lifted his hands to Tony’s shoulders, kneading his muscles. Sometimes his boy was grumpy in the mornings, or snippy from stress.

But Tony also knew it wasn’t okay, a guilty feeling making his throat tight. The kind of bad behaviour that wasn’t fun and his partners didn’t tolerate. It was surprising how healthy their relationships were for three Mafia men.

“I didn’t-” Tony tried and it was Steve’s turn to interrupt. 

Steve dropped his head forward to coo in his ear, “Shh, I know baby.”

Tony may have been tempted to be bratty about that kind of treatment usually but it was too soothing in that moment, he melted back against Steve. Until he tried to get to the route of the problem, thinking he may have been feeling unsure after last night and what it meant for them all.

“Did you see if Peter was still sleeping?” He asked, looking forward to breakfast together. 

Bucky was still in bed but deprived of his usual morning snuggles he’d be out soon in search of food and his boyfriends. They’d fallen into a domestic bliss, that included the room that was kept locked. 

Their outside lives were anything but, Mafia’s don't run without risks and bumps. People got greedy, didn’t pay up, went back on deals or worse, spoke to the cops. His home had become a refuge, a weight off his shoulders every time he stepped through the door. Knowing that there he didn’t have to act, that his partners accepted him for him and that he was taken care of. 

But, it wasn’t _his_ home. Not really. 

It was _their_ home even if he was still scared to say it out loud, for risk it would disappear like sand falling from between his fingers. Tony hoped Steve and Bucky knew, he thought they did. They always seemed to _know_ and he appreciated that they didn’t push. 

His boyfriends knew where they stood and how much they meant to him. Their relationships weren’t by the book, why should they be treated like they were? To regular standards? 

Steve knew what he wanted and wasn’t a man to settle for less. Bucky didn’t give a fuck what others thought about his life, if he was happy he was happy.

At least he thought that was how it was, reassured by the fact that if they weren’t happy or needed more, they’d tell him. Now he wasn’t so sure of anything.

He was scared they’d blame him for this, grow to resent the way he was. He knew how much easier it would be, for them to be with someone like Peter. Who’s open, wearing their feelings like a badge of honour. He wouldn’t be afraid to say _their_ home or to tell them he loved them.

“Tony.” Steve was standing at his side now, the stove turned off and Steve brought his hands away from the counter.

Tony winced hearing his full name, letting Steve hold his hands but keeping his eyes fixed to the floor. Steve felt all kinds of not right seeing him like his, he seemed scared and he wasn’t sure why.

“You’re not in trouble.” Steve cleared up softly, he called him _Tony_ because he was worried. Tony laughed humorlessly, like it wasn’t true and he was somehow more worried.

“He left.” Tony whispered, Steve only just managed to catch it. “He didn’t want to stay here anymore… and- and he left.” He swallowed thickly.

Steve cupped his face gently and drew his eyes to him, “What do mean, honey?” 

Steve was confused, Peter just left? He thought he’d stay there until he got back on his feet, longer if they had a say. After the time they’d spend together lately, he felt a real connection there. They all did. 

It only grew the prior night, being intimate like that. He felt like they were jagged odd puzzle pieces that somehow fit together. Not just the four of them as a group, but their individual connections too. He could read people, he saw Peter felt it. It didn’t make sense he just up and left, there was obviously something going on. 

Tony diverted his gaze, “He doesn’t want to be with- _us.”_

It was the way he said it, it bit at him and wound its way under his skin. Steve’s frown deepened, he was shocked to say the least and he wanted to know more. Tony didn’t just appear hurt over it, he knew enough of his expressions now to recognise what this was. Self doubt and hatred churning inside him, whatever exchange took place he blamed himself.

“Look at me,” Steve murmured, tone soft but stern in a way only he was capable of.

Without permission his eyes flicked back to Steve, who was staring at him so sincerely he thought he might be sick.

“I know why he left.” Tony told him, sure of himself. 

He didn’t have to press it, Tony turned to his side and let out a deep sigh. Steve shifted closer, a hand on his upper back. Tony was grateful for it but it made it worse too, he didn’t deserve the comfort.

Steve’s thumb rubbed his back, as if coaxing it out of him.

“It’s my fault- I, I ruined it. For you and Buck.” Tony was staring everywhere but Steve, leaning forward against the counter and thankful for the wall in front of him.

“What are you talking about, sweetheart? You haven’t done a thing wrong.” He felt Steve’s nose pressed to his hair, his voice was soothing but nothing could sooth the tightness of his throat. 

Steve couldn’t be more wrong. Tony shook his head to himself, fists clenching by side. “He didn’t want _that.”_ He moved so suddenly, voice full of hurt and pointed towards their bedroom.

So it was about last night, Steve thought sadly. But he still didn’t understand, if Peter didn’t want to be with them it didn’t sound personal but more situational- polyamory wasn’t for everyone after all and neither was kink. He couldn’t see how it would be Tony’s fault.

Tony cleared up that confusion pretty quickly, “He didn’t want me like… that, _in there._ Stealing the attention- being, being-”

“Submissive.” Steve finished the thought for him, Tony nodded weakly staring at a very interesting mark on the floor while Steve processed.

What Tony didn’t expect was for his first question to be, “Did he say those things to you?”

He spared a glance because that tone wasn’t new to him. Steve wasn’t annoyed with him, he was obviously _protective._

Steve couldn’t imagine Peter talking to Tony like that, but anyone making his boy feel bad about himself especially over something he knew was a sore spot would be a big problem. Tony opened up, let Peter see parts of himself that were fragile and it was saying a lot that he felt comfortable doing so. So for anyone to throw that back in Tony’s face, that wasn’t acceptable. 

Nobody should participate in things they aren’t comfortable with in kink, so Peter being honest about not wanting to see Tony subby wasn’t the issue. The issue for Steve would be how he worded it and if he was unkind doing so.

The only people allowed to be cruel to Tony were his Daddies and it was the kind of cruelty that made their boy hard.

Tony shook his head, fingers clenching around the edge of the bench. “He didn’t need to. Why else would he not want to see us anymore?” 

Steve’s heart broke a little in his chest, Tony’s first conclusion was that whatever doubts Peter had were about him. That he was responsible for Peter going.

Steve pulled Tony closer, bringing his head to his chest and ignoring his resistance to the comfort. He knew what his boy needed and he needed this too, because whatever happened wasn’t on him alone.

Tony’s eyes burned, despite not thinking he deserved it he buried his face against Steve’s chest and nuzzled at him. 

“I’m not sure exactly what happened honey, but I do know it wasn’t your fault. You heard him yesterday and I saw him,” One of Steve’s hands circled his back.

Tony was grateful for how certain he sounded about it not being his fault. Even if he didn’t believe him.

“He _loved_ seeing you like that, watching Daddy take you apart.” Steve murmured against his hair, Tony whining softly at how smug he sounded, his cheeks warm.

Tony was silent, Steve knew he wasn’t convinced. Until they got to the bottom of this and knew the truth, he wouldn’t be. It made him angry but he kept his calm exterior, he knew who was to blame for Tony having these insecurities. For blaming himself first and asking questions later.

If Howard wasn’t already dead Steve would be paying him a visit with Bucky, one that ended bloody. They’d kill him themselves and it wouldn’t be quick, he’d be taken to their _other_ locked room.

Tony lifted his chin to peek at his boyfriend, one of uncertainty and searching for something. It was pathetic but gazing up at Steve, who was looking back without hesitation- he wanted him to make it better. 

He hid his face again when he heard Bucky’s voice in the kitchen, damn hitman sneakiness. “What, no cuddles for me?” 

Tony could hear Bucky’s grin and he could hear when it disappeared, no doubt him and Steve communicating through their eyes alone.

“What happened, babydoll?” Bucky was close now, a hand moving to Tony’s shoulder. 

Steve answered for him and Tony was thankful. “Peter left this morning, we’re not sure why.”

Bucky frowned, rubbing a thumb over Tony’s cheek and coaxing him to face him. They may not know why but Tony’s expression told Bucky that their boy thought he was responsible nonetheless.

“He didn’t wanna say goodbye to me and Stevie?” Bucky asked curiously, that surprised him. 

Peter was such a good boy, he didn’t owe them anything but he expected he’d struggle with not thanking them for letting him stay even just temporarily.

Tony shook his head but still clung to Steve, hands fisting his shirt to ground himself and keep him close. Bucky thought it was cute, despite the circumstances.

“Pete had his bags with him, I just came out to make breakfast. He wasn’t going to say goodbye to me either.” Tony smiled sadly, pushing his head into Bucky’s hand when he pet his hair.

“Prob’ly just needed some time to think, doll. Like we told ya yesterday, he’s so new to this, it makes sense he’s gotta wrap his head ‘round it.” Bucky mused, but in all honesty it didn’t make sense to him. Not the part where Peter split on them without explanation. 

Tony nodded weakly and Steve hummed, “Buck’s right, baby.”

Bucky grinned crookedly, making Tony make a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle against Steve’s shirt. Steve just rolled his eyes, all because it wasn’t often he said Bucky was right.

“Did he say where he was goin’?” Bucky asked, sobering them up. 

Steve was petting Tony’s head now, the giggle was an indication he was feeling subby and Steve was pushed right into Daddy mode. 

Tony tensed in Steve’s hold before answering with an edge to his voice, “Ned’s.”

Ned. Bucky thought back and glanced at Steve, Ned was a friend Peter mentioned. He worked at the diner with MJ too, by the way Tony’s mouth turned down and how he said it- he sounded jealous.

“If he had’a boyfriend, he would’ve said so.” Bucky was quick to reassure.

Peter wasn’t the type to cheat but right now Tony wasn’t thinking logically, he was thinking with hurt feelings and fighting against old demons. Bucky could see where Tony’s mind was going, that they could’ve just been a fun distraction for Peter. A way to dip his toes into kink.

Steve and Bucky felt partly to blame for that, they should’ve been clear with Peter on where their heads were at. They just didn’t want to put pressure on him and thought they could see what developed naturally. 

The problem with that was now obvious, Peter didn’t know what they wanted and they didn’t know what he wanted. They’d be operating off assumptions and queues, which weren’t fool proof. They couldn’t mindread and now they were dealing with the outcome of not communicating better, something they should know better about.

Steve smiled a little, he couldn’t help finding it a little amusing that Tony was jealous. “Can’t believe he’s right again.” Tony huffed a laugh and it was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes.

They were possessive men, able to play with others with few issues ever coming up but that didn’t mean it didn’t spark jealousy for them. 

With each other it wasn’t seen as a bad thing, wrong as it was they found it _hot._ A kink they wouldn’t suggest to others, though. It went along with their possessiveness but the fear jealousy usually stemmed from was dim. 

An example being Tony watching Bucky or Steve play with people at the club. Tony liked watching, it turned him on _and_ made jealousy bubble away under the surface, a need to reclaim what was his. 

After it always led to some of the hottest sex they’d had, Tony marking his Daddies up, them being vocal about who’s Daddy they were and both even more possessive then usual. But they were secure enough in their relationships that there wasn’t any real worry of being replaced that jealousy often elicited for people.

Bucky ran his hands through his hair, tucking it behind his ears and thinking. They needed to see Peter, figure out what was going on and _communicate._

But one glance to Steve told him there was no way he was leaving Tony. There was a reason they teased he was his bodyguard, he was overprotective but like this their boyfriend didn’t mind one bit. 

Bucky wasn’t much better in that regard, but for anyone who knew Steve or his dom side they’d be shocked what a mother then he could be. 

Them all going together was a bad idea though, Peter might feel ambushed. So was just sending a text, he thought Peter deserved more of an effort then that. 

“How ‘bout I get the address off Happy and go speak to him?” Bucky suggested, putting an arm around each of them. 

“And if he wants to, I’ll take him back here so we can all sort this out,” Bucky wouldn’t make him of course but he hoped Peter would be open to it, to clear the air. 

Steve pulled back to stare down at Tony, hands cupping his face, “How’s that, honey? Bucky’ll go see Peter and we can stay here.”

Tony nodded, he trusted Bucky to go by himself and he didn’t feel up to joining him. Not that he thought Steve would let him out of his sight right now anyway. Bucky was good with these sorts of things, he had an energy that made people feel safe. Which was amusing considering his role in the Mafia, where he was feared.

“Alright, sugar.” Bucky kissed both their cheeks. “I’m gonna take my bike.” 

“You’re gonna miss out on my breakfast,” Tony teased smirking a little at Bucky, like the weight on his shoulders was easing. 

They didn’t blame him. He just hoped Peter was open to talking, explaining what was going on. He was still scared that it _was_ his fault even with their reassurances.

Bucky said cheekily knowing his track record, “That’s too bad.” He winked at Steve before referring to him, “But don’t worry Tones, Daddy knows how’ta put out a fire.” 

Tony gasped dramatically, pushing at him playfully. “How _dare_ you, Steve will always eat what I cook, won’t you Cap?”

Tony peered up to Steve expectantly who’s face scrunched a little before he nodded.

“See!” Tony grinned triumphantly. “At least some people in this house appreciate my cooking.”

Bucky snorted, Tony could cook, but Tony making breakfast? He’d forgotten mid cooking a little too often when trying to surprise them, getting distracted and waking up his partners by smoke alarms. Quite the surprises.

“Doll, what I wanted to eat when I woke up wasn’t eggs.” Bucky mused with a smirk, eyes darkening. 

Tony’s cheeks tinged with pink, Steve pushing his hand against Bucky’s chest. “Go on, Buck.” 

By the looks they were exchanging Bucky would be eating Tony’s ass right there in the kitchen. Unhygienic _and_ terrible timing. Bucky shot Steve an unhappy glare but went to get changed.

Steve gave Tony’s shoulders a squeeze, “You can help Daddy make breakfast.”

Tony gave a defiant expression and Steve sighed softly, the emotionality of the morning that led to his pliancy was fading. He was lucky Steve adored it, sneaking a kiss to his cheek. 

“I don’t think so, Cap.” Tony turned to his ingredients, “It’s my treat.”

Tony yelped softly when Steve smacked him for calling him Cap with that look on his face.

Bucky came back out and cut in before Steve could talk, a shit eating grin on his face. “Gotta love salmonella as a treat.”

Tony jumped, having not heard him approach. Damn hitmen. He squealed, throwing a piece of half cooked egg at him. “Guess who’s not getting their cock sucked anytime soon?” 

Steve sighed like he wished the ground would swallow him up, they bickered like _children._ He couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips, but he did fight it. 

Bucky’s dom style definitely leant more to bratty dom then any other types, Steve really felt that in moments like these. Where Bucky was being cheeky knowing damn well how Tony would react, a big part of the fun for him was the outcome of Tony’s responses. 

Tony was aware of this too, yet never managed to control his impulses. He blamed Bucky, of course, his Daddy was evil. Purposely winding him up so he could then fuck with him.

Steve thought Bucky was a terrible influence, but it usually worked to his sadistic benefit _and_ entertained him so he didn’t see it as a bad thing. He loved the way his partners were, he didn’t have any desire for them to change.

Bucky just grinned, “We’ll see ‘bout that, last time I checked Daddy doesn’t need permission to use what’s his.”

Tony flustered, maybe _that_ was why he didn’t manage to stop himself because the _outcomes_ were hot as fuck. And it was so fun, he loved that Steve and Bucky were so different especially as doms- he had the best of both worlds.

Bucky moved to kiss his cheek, “Be good for Stevie.”

Tony gazed up at Bucky through his lashes, Bucky was wearing tight jeans, a dark shirt and his leather jacket. He looked _good._

Steve sprayed Bucky with water, the bottle used for cleaning but perfect for that moment.

“Jesus,” Bucky wiped his face, glaring at Steve who seemed very amused with himself. 

Steve laughed, it was sweet like honey to his partners. “That’s what you get for trying to fuck in the kitchen again.” 

Bucky snorted, Steve liked to act all high and mighty but he knew better. “You sayin’ if our boy dropped to his knees right now you’d what- make him move rooms first?”

Tony was caught up with hearing _our boy._ His eyes flicked between his Daddies, it was insane how much the title had an effect on him. 

Steve narrowed his eyes, Bucky smirking at the win. 

Tony liked to watch them interact like this, because it was so _different._ His doms liked the banter, being sassy and poking each other's buttons but unlike when Tony did they weren’t hoping to be punished or put in their place for it. 

Because this was their place, _both_ of their places. He thought it was exciting, especially when they made a game of it and Tony got to watch the winner play with the other how they’d played with subs. 

Bucky gave Steve a kiss even he couldn’t resist, “Bye, dolls.” Before heading downstairs and to his bike.

“Don’t even think about it, you little minx.” Steve startled Tony, catching him staring at his crotch. “You know what? I know exactly what we’ll make.”

~~~

Bucky arrived at a flat, the building itself run down and not much to look at. He knocked, surprised when a dame answered. Maybe Happy escorted him to a different flat? 

He was being watched expectantly, Bucky smiling. “Hey, I’m looking for Peter? Not sure if this is the right place ‘tho. I’m-”

She gave him a once over, the bike helmet and metal hand really gave it away. “Let me guess... _Bucky.”_

“That’s me.” He grinned but it wasn’t returned, he knew protectiveness when he saw it. 

Her expression remained the same, cautious and assessing. If Peter told her anything about who they were, he didn’t blame her. 

“MJ.” Her eyes roamed his face and she seemed to make a judgment because next thing she was stepping aside to let him in. 

“Thanks, doll.” Bucky smiled, glancing around. 

MJ raised an eyebrow and without missing a beat told him off, “I’m not your doll.” 

Bucky opened his mouth to apologise but she didn’t let him, “Peter’s in Ned’s room right now, watching Lord of the Rings.” His comfort movies. “It’s the last door, I have a shift to go to.”

MJ tied an apron on herself and when Bucky nodded she added, “He wouldn’t tell us what happened but he was upset. You should know I have pepper spray _and_ a taser.”

Bucky thought she was kinda scary, which was saying a lot considering the type of men he was usually surrounded by. Pepper spray and a taser weren’t the kind of threats he was used to though, it made him think while his friends knew about their existence they were unaware of their professions.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bucky nodded to her and remained in place.

MJ wasn’t one to hide how she felt and she had an idea of why Peter had left their home and ended up on her and Ned’s doorstep. The last thing she wanted was anyone hurting her friend, let alone three of them. 

She could see he was nervous, ready to give him a warning and trying to help. When Peter had gushed about Tony, Bucky and Steve it was the happiest she’d seen him in a long time- she hoped whatever happened was a misunderstanding. Or she might have to really get out her pepper spray.

“He’s not a plaything.” MJ finished tying her apron, giving him a thoughtful expression. “And he deserves to be treated better than that.”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed, was that why Peter left? He felt like something they’d play with then put back done when they were done? Sure, he could tell Peter enjoyed the fantasy of being a toy for them but he wasn’t. Not at all. 

“Thanks, he’s lucky to have you watchin’ his back.” Bucky scratched his beard, staring towards the hall as MJ got her keys.

MJ thought it was funny, Peter had said they were doms- he’d not revealed that Tony was a switch, wanting to respect his privacy around it- but Bucky seemed so nervous still. 

MJ grabbed his arm with an amused mutter of, “I have to do everything myself around here.” As she pulled Bucky towards Ned’s room.

Bucky let himself be pulled along and decided he liked this dame. Until she knocked on the door, loudly, and promptly walked away giving him an unapologetic grin. Great. Another brat to influence Peter.

He wasn’t usually a nervous person but he was worried, with only him here he was feeling the pressure. He didn’t want to make things worse with Peter and have Tony and Steve suffer for it. He did what he always did when he was feeling unsure, he faked it.

“Come in.” Was Peter’s voice, then a sniffle.

Bucky opened the door, the smile on his face and his plan to _fake it_ fell apart. The little sniffle he heard was Peter crying. His eyes danced around the bedroom in all its geeky glory and zoned in on the crumbled up tissues. 

Peter was sitting in bed, face flushed from crying and eyes red. Seeing Bucky Peter’s eyes widened in surprise before he glanced away trying to hide what the man had seen. He felt so embarrassed and knew he must’ve appeared a mess. He’d called off whatever it was going on with them, yet he still wanted to look good for Bucky.

“MJ let me in before she went to work, doll.” Bucky explained, taking another step into the room. “She’s a ‘lil scary I’m not gonna lie,” he attempted to lighten the mood, smiling a bit when Peter laughed.

The laugh turned into Peter crying again and Bucky felt like his heart was being stomped on. Something must’ve been lost in translation because he was so upset and so was Tony, but neither seemed to know the other was. 

He didn’t ask, just moving and sitting down on the bed. Peter was now hiding his face behind a hand, the other using a tissue to wipe at his eyes. 

“What’s goin’ on, sugar?” Bucky moved next to him, putting an arm around his back, an urge to comfort.

Even with the spiral of anxiety going on for Peter, about how they’d made him feel and how weak he felt himself for having to leave like that, he still leaned into the touch. Peter rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, sniffling and not wanting to talk.

Bucky’s big mouth to the rescue, “Tony said ya headed over here but he wasn’t sure why, just that you didn’t want to see us anymore.” 

Peter whimpered, Bucky’s hand rubbing his back in response on instinct. 

When Peter didn’t reply Bucky reassured, “That's alright, ya know. If you don’t wanna keep seein’ us, it's a lot, huh? Our day jobs, kink, the _three_ of us.” He snorted and sighed, “Doll, when ya put it like that nobody would blame you.”

Peter started to sob, burying his face in Bucky’s neck because he just _didn’t understand._ He did want to keep seeing them, those factors weren’t an issue. What _was_ an issue was wanting more then they did, to be a part of their lives rather then just someone they fuck.

Peter shook his head, Bucky running his fingers through his hair only adding to his own confusion. 

“Nah? That's not it?” Bucky asked, sounding as confused as Peter felt.

Bucky lifted Peter’s head, cupping his face between his big hands and wiping tears away. “You don’t owe us a thing and it probably wasn’t fair me comin’ over here like this, but- we just, we gotta know what we did to push you away, sweet thing.” 

Peter’s tone broken as he stared down and not at Bucky, “I can’t… be like that.”

“Be like what?” Peter peered up at Bucky with wet lashes, relieved he didn’t sound annoyed that he was struggling to admit the problem at hand. 

Peter took a shaky breath, “I know most people my age do that sorta thing. I’m not- I’m not saying it’s bad.. it’s just, not for me.” Maybe it could’ve been, but not with the three men. 

Bucky nodded in understanding, “Kink? Doll, you just had’ta let us know, it’s not everything.”

If Peter wasn’t interested in kink anymore they’d figure it out, they liked Peter as a person more than they liked the idea of kink with him. That had just been a bonus.

Peter wanted to hide under his blanket, he pulled his head out of Bucky’s palms and dropped his eyes to his lap. 

“Sex.” Peter admitted, anxiously picking at his fingers. 

Bucky was surprised by that, considering how much he seemed to enjoy it. 

Bucky scratched at his beard. From what he knew neither of his partners had past relationships that didn’t involve sex but they had all played without it before. Kink didn’t have to involve sex and many preferred it that way, they just happened to connect in the right ways to enjoy both together.

He couldn’t speak for Tony and Steve but he had a good idea that if Peter wasn’t interested in kink _or_ sex that it wouldn’t be a deal breaker for them either.

“Alright, so, ya realised sex isn’t for you,” Bucky thought out loud and shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal.

Peter's eyes flicked up and caught it, he didn’t understand what was happening.

Bucky gazed at him thoughtfully, “That’s okay, sugar. Sex isn’t everythin’ either, it’s the twenty first century. Hell, there’s probably a word for it.”

Bucky thought he should know, “A lotta kinky folk don’t involve sex in it, if you’re curious ‘bout that stuff still- you don’t have to want sex to enjoy play.”

Peter flustered, “No, that’s not-” he whined and hid his face in his hands. 

Bucky rubbed his back, as if he thought he’d embarrassed him about stating so bluntly his disinterest in sex- a disinterest which didn’t exist.

“It’s not about sex, Bucky. Well- not just sex.” He chewed on his lip and made himself look at him. “I meant it, that I had fun and it felt.. really good.”

It brought out a smirk in Bucky, “Only really good?” He seemed to remember why they were here and was more serious admitting, “I’m not gettin’ it doll.”

Peter eyes started to water, “I need _more_ then sex. I can’t do the whole casual sex thing, it’s not- there’s nothing wrong with people who do. It’s just, I.. _like_ you guys. A lot.”

Bucky was reminded of what MJ had said, the term _plaything_ standing out above all else _._ It was all starting to make sense. 

When Bucky took too long to speak Peter grew anxious and a bit defensive. “I liked when I felt like a toy,” his cheeks flushed, “When it was _hot._ I don’t- I don’t want to be one, not for real. It just makes me feel… bad, about myself, like I’m not good enough.”

“You _are_ good enough.” That statement had his mouth moving as his brain was still catching up. Peter liked them but he hadn’t realised their intentions, which was on them for not making it clear for not talking with him.

Peter misunderstood and felt sick. So he was good enough, just not when it came to them having feelings for him, beyond the bedroom. 

“You don’t get it, I had to leave ‘cus I couldn’t keep going like that.” Peter shook his head as tears fell, “You’re _soulmates_ and I’m just-”

“You’re not _just_ anything.” Bucky pulled him even closer. “‘M sorry we made ya feel like that,” Bucky took Peter’s hand, thumb rubbing his skin. 

Bucky wiped his cheeks, “But I promise babydoll, we like you too and this wasn’t just sex. That’s on us, shoulda let you know sooner not just expect you to realise. You’re not just good enough, we think you’re _perfect_.”

Peter’s eyes widened and his face went red. His eyes shining with relief and stomach flipping all over the place it felt like, “Really?” 

“You don’t just have’ta take my word for it, we all wanna talk to you ‘n clear this up. Just thought we might spook ya, all three of us rockin’ up here announced,” Bucky kissed his knuckles as he spoke.

Peter’s heart was racing as he processed, all but throwing himself into Bucky’s arms crying from relief instead of pain this time.

“It’s gonna be okay sugar. Jesus, we shoulda known better.” Bucky cooed, holding him close and gently rocking him. “Is that why you didn’t wanna sleep with us yesterday?” He wondered.

Peter nodded, his voice shaky as he clutched onto Bucky’s jacket, “T-thought you didn’t want me to, ‘cus the spare room-”

“-we set it up for you,” Bucky finished for him, feeling like the biggest dumbass. “Just didn’t want you to feel pressured to sleep in our bed, is all. Poor thing.”

Peter sniffled, happy he was wrong but he needed to hear it from Steve and Tony too. At least Bucky wasn’t making him feel like he’d overreacted, he felt heard and cared for. Beck never made him feel that way.

Bucky kissed his hair, “Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be made’ta cry unless you’re feelin’ good.”

Peter knew exactly what he meant and blushed for a whole different reason, a surprised laugh escaping. 

Bucky chuckled softly, “That's much better. We’re gonna get this all sorted out.”

Peter believed him, especially when he sounded so sure. In his experience they weren’t liars, even going so far as admitting they were in the Mafia and that Bucky killed Beck. His stomach swooped at the memory, Bucky had _killed_ for him.

Peter pulled back, letting Bucky grab him a tissue. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, blowing his nose, he felt guilty for all the drama.

Bucky fixed him with an intense stare, “Listen to me, kiska.” Peter shivered. “You never have to be sorry for feelin’ what you’re feelin’ and all this? We got more experience then you and shoulda known to clear things up as early as we could.”

“Are they mad at me?” It felt ridiculous to ask but he needed to know what he was walking into.

Bucky was amused at the question, “You could’ve stolen somethin’ on your way out and we wouldn’t have been mad.” Which said a lot about how much they adored him already.

Peter wasn’t satisfied with that answer and he could tell. 

“Tones is worried, that this was all his fault.” Bucky wouldn’t mention that yesterday Tony hadn’t told the full truth around them taking people to bed, that should come from him. “Me and Stevie both knew that wouldn’t be it- and now I know what’s goin’ on, we all played a role.”

“Steve’s confused and a mother hen, right now he’ll just be fussin’ about making sure Tones isn’t letting his mind run wild.” Bucky smirked, for a sadist he was a real softie.

Peter was glad that Steve was taking care of Tony, but the _mother hen_ comment made him laugh again.

“It’s true! But I wouldn’t suggest you say it to him. Well, not unless you want a spankin’ that is.” Bucky mused, grinning deviously as he saw Peter mentally jot it down for later.

Peter took a deep breath and stood up, “Let’s do this.”

~~~

Bucky and Peter walked into the mansion to the smell of baking. 

“Mother hen.” Bucky murmured to Peter with a conspiratorial expression, as if that was the only explanation.

Peter was nervous but it managed to make him laugh a little, sobering up as they got to the kitchen area.

Steve had heard them approach and met them by the entryway. Tony seated at the kitchen table in the dining room, still feeling very much subby.

Bucky got one look at Steve and knew he needed to pull him aside before this went any further. He wasn’t worried, Steve was the clear headed one of the three but he knew that face. 

Steve was clearly still concerned by the fact Tony blamed himself after his interaction with Peter and Bucky didn’t want this to be an interrogation. The miscommunication was a team effort, but he felt they were at fault and Steve would too.

“Hey, honey.” Steve’s smile was soft and real, Peter could tell he was apprehensive but Bucky was right, he didn’t seem mad.

Bucky put a hand on Peter’s back, pointing to the muffins, “Go grab yourself one sugar, Stevie’s a wiz in the kitchen.”

Peter gave them space to talk and went to get a muffin for himself. When he peered over his shoulder Bucky was whispering in Steve’s ear, a frown on Steve’s face.

Peter found Tony sitting at the table in the dining room, various muffin wrappers in front of him. When Tony glanced up he thought he seemed so _scared_ and was clearing expecting to see his Daddy. Peter thought he looked like he never thought he’d see him again and his eyes were red rimmed.

Peter didn’t say anything, driven by impulse he moved until he was sat on Tony’s lap with his arms around his neck. 

“Pete?” Tony said thickly, arms moving around him. 

Steve and Bucky entered the room, giving them both gentle smiles. Whatever was going on, he was reassured by them. He was well aware that if what caused Peter to leave would cause him more damage than it was worth, that he wouldn’t be in his arms right now. 

Why? His Daddies wouldn’t have let him past the gate. Sometimes, when especially bratty, their protectiveness would get on his nerves but he was grateful for it. Where it was often lacking throughout his life, his partners showed more care and concern for him then he more often than not thought he was worth. 

If it tended to border on too much by regular relationhips standards, they couldn’t give a fuck. They’d certainly done a lot worse for each other. 

Peter sat up on his lap, eyes wet. Tony was feeling a range of emotions but Peter upset and on his lap threw him right into dom mode. 

Tony cupped his face softly, “I’m glad you wanted to come talk to us, sweetheart.”

Bucky and Steve sat at the table, Peter making no move to get his own seat. _Sweetheart,_ Tony only called him that when he wasn’t feeling subby he’d notice. He pressed his face against his hands, soaking up the touch.

“I didn’t leave because of you.” Peter whispered, Tony’s eyes flicked to Bucky glad he’d broken the ice on that particular uncomfortable feeling.

Tony wasn’t so sure but he’d let Peter explain. “I thought you guys just wanted sex with me, not…” he trailed off, eyes darting away.

Tony frowned, thinking back through everything he could remember. He thought Peter could tell how they were feeling but when it was all laid out in his mind he could see how he might think that. It might not have been because of him but it was because of _them_ as a whole. 

“You left because you wanted more then that but thought we didn’t?” Tony rubbed his thigh hoping to comfort him.

Steve shifted closer to rub Peter’s back as he nodded, peering up at them unsurely. 

“We set up the spare room to take any pressure off you, honey. We should’ve explained better, we _did_ want you in there with us.” Steve kissed his head, Bucky smiling at them. A big softie being soft, shocker. “But not because you felt like you had to.”

Peter glanced to Steve, stomach flipping. “I did want to too, I just…” he trailed off.

“You didn’t want us feeling like we had to let you? That we didn’t want you to sleep with us?” Steve guessed, earning an embarrassed nod. 

Steve smirked, “We’re not men who do things we don’t want to, Buck wouldn’t have asked if we weren’t all on board.”

Bucky snorted, “We’re stubborn as fuck, babydoll. Pretty damn hard to make us do somethin’ we don’t wanna and you in our bed?” 

Knowing where it was likely going Steve gave him a expression that he rightfully ignored, “That’s _always_ somethin’ we want.” 

Steve knew he wanted to joke about always wanting to _do_ him too, but he wasn’t about to miscommunciate futher- Peter was more then sex to them. But the sex was amazing too. 

Peter was blushing anyway, Tony smirking and running his thumbs over his pink cheeks.

Tony’s heart started to thump in his chest, even feeling Daddy he gazed to Bucky needing silent encouragement to admit something that scared him. Then to Steve, both giving him reassuring expressions, Steve squeezed his knee.

Peter was waiting but he wasn’t sure what for, Tony seemed to be holding something back. He worried until Tony’s eyes were back on him, he felt like he was being _seen_ in a way that made him shiver. He didn’t seem conflicted anymore, he appeared very in control.

“We hadn’t brought someone home before sweetheart, not on our own _or_ together.” Tony started, Peter looked like a confused puppy dog as he processed. 

Peter didn’t understand, “But you said-”

“-I know, bambino.” Tony sighed and rubbed at his facial hair. “I wanted you to think that we had, that it wasn’t the first time someone else was in our bed, in our home with us like that.”

 _Our home,_ Bucky put a hand on Steve’s thigh as they shared an intimate moment. They all knew it was true of course, but neither recalled Tony ever saying it out loud, especially to someone else. 

But this wasn’t just someone of course, this was Peter. Peter, who they felt belonged in _their_ home.

Peter’s heart was racing, a crease between his eyebrows that shouldn’t have been so cute. “Why?”

It was a reasonable question but that didn’t make it easier to answer. Peter was sitting in Tony’s lap and had told him he’d wanted more then sex, yet he was still worried. That Peter didn’t have feelings for them, that this would blow up in his face and be his fault for really ruining it this time.

At Tony’s conflicted face Steve opened his mouth and Tony just knew he was about to step in for him, not able to help himself. It was a Daddy instinct he understood, he was trying to help.

It did, in a way. It made Tony realise he needed to do this for himself, partly to show them he could because he wasn’t in the headspace to be coddled or let someone speak for him especially when it was this important. 

Bucky was amused at Steve being interrupted, Steve looked less impressed but was glad for it too.

“Because, baby boy, that _wasn’t_ something we’ve done before.” When Peter still appeared confused he elaborated but didn’t miss his rosy cheeks at the pet name, “We haven’t taken anyone home _or_ to bed together- figuratively or literally.”

“Oh.” Peter whispered, shifting so he could glance to Steve and Bucky. 

From what Tony said previously he thought they had sex with people together, at home or the club. Apparently they hadn’t done that either. He was surprised by that because who wouldn’t want to throw themselves at them? He saw how people watched them in the club, surely they weren’t starved for options.

Tony held Peter’s jaw lightly and made him stare back at him, “We never met someone and wanted to, not even separately.” 

It was a miracle they met Peter and all connected with him how they did. Peter was overwhelmed by the knowledge. 

Steve spoke without interruption this time, “And it wasn’t just because we wanted to have sex with you-”

It was short lived as Bucky spoke, earning a glare. Tony got the sweet eyes, he got the annoyance, he thought cheekily. “-nah, we want that too ‘tho.” He grinned.

“I’m sorry it wasn’t clear but we want you to stick around, you don’t have to stay here but I want to keep seeing you- we all do.” Tony kissed his cheek, Bucky and Steve speaking their agreement.

“It’s all new to ya, we can just see how it goes y’know? One day at a time.” Bucky ruffled his hair, it was an amusing statement considering he was always one to jump in with both feet.

Steve rubbed his back, “You’re welcome in our bed when you’re here, or the spare room. We just want you to be comfortable, if you need space sometimes that’s okay.” 

Peter reached for Steve who pulled him close, he was the only one he hadn’t had a cuddle from that day. Tony missed the touch for a moment, but his chest filled with warmth seeing Steve hold him. 

Bucky put an arm around Tony who leaned against him as he told Peter, “You’re welcome anytime, kiska.”

Peter’s eyes watered for an entirely different reason this time, he sniffled, “I want to cuddle my Daddies.” 

_My._ Peter was embarrassed by the slip, but they all just seemed happy by it and then Steve was picking him up taking the hint. Bucky smirking at how Peter jumped in with both feet too. 

They were all a match made in heaven. Or more likely, a match made in hell.

Tony was especially relieved when Peter's eyes flicked to him informing, “You don’t have to be Daddy if you don’t want to.” With the sweetest smile.

Bucky snorted a laugh seeing Tony’s face, “Trust me babydoll, he can’t resist bein’ Daddy right now.”

Tony laughed too, as they followed them to the bedroom. It was true, especially after Peter’s worries and him being all adorable. But the additional confirmation that Peter really _truly_ enjoyed both sides of him rather than just putting up with it, he felt lucky. 

Steve tossed Peter on the bed, enjoying his giggle as he climbed on. 

“There we go, that pretty smile back on your face where it belongs.” Steve smirked, gripping his chin lightly and making Peter’s breath hitch.

Bucky and Tony joined them on the bed, all snuggling up together. Peter blushed and nuzzled his face against Tony’s chest, happy with Steve and Bucky on either side of them.

“Aww, you shy bambino?” Tony cooed, running his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter lifted his head, eyes making their way around to them all with a smile that was indeed shy. The way he was being looked at left no room for doubts now he knew the truth, he felt wanted and adored.

_“I’m happy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! I’ve written half of what I did 2019 this year in two months (my first marvel fic was starker, posted in march last year ee). HUGELY from the encouragement I’ve felt with this fic so far- you’re all amazing!! 💙💚
> 
> HEADS UP: things will likely slow down unfortunately bc my semesters started/life stuff going on atm, but I’ve grown attached to this AU and have more plans for these boys dw!
> 
> ⭐️My tumblr⭐️: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)


	9. Devious Minds Think Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square B5: tiddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: "tits/tiddies" (for Steve, no feminization), Dads/sons incest roleplay (not underage).
> 
> The roleplay snuck up on me, these boys I swear😂

Resolving things with Peter the day before had everyone in a great mood. Tony was especially chirpy though he was fairly good at keeping it internal, but Steve and Bucky could see it, of course they could. They gave the boys time to themselves, it was interesting for them because Tony’s moods seemed to switch fairly easily from brat to Daddy. 

Peter brought out his Daddy side more than his partners usually saw of at home, which wasn’t surprising to either of them. He brought out his brat side too because he felt comfortable not hiding it and much to Steve and Bucky’s horror, because it was becoming clear they’d be a bad influence on each other as subs.

So far it wasn’t much, one laughing at a cheeky thing the other did or said- but they could already see into the future. Though, they’d both be lying if they claimed they weren’t looking forward to seeing what would happen.

Steve was sitting up in bed, a cup of tea beside him as he read. Next to him Bucky was napping, Tony liked to tease _oh the big bad hitman needs a grandpa nap?_ Which usually resulted in him being pulled into those naps or over his knee. 

Both were the reason he kept teasing about it.

Steve glanced at Bucky as he shifted, smiling at his partner. Their relationship often confused people- being two doms who were also tops- wondering how they’d made it work and for so long. It was simple, they just _did._

He pushed a hand through Bucky’s hair, laughing when he grunted unhappily at waking up but made a soft noise at his hair being played with. He looked back to his book, free hand continuing to brush his fingers through his hair.

“Keep that up ‘n the kid will think I’m soft.” Bucky muttered with a yawn, rolling over and grinning at him.

Steve squeezed his bicep and smirked, “Nothing about you is soft, Buck.” He turned the page of his book giving it his attention, “Besides, our boy took Peter to get his things for a _sleepover.”_

Bucky chuckled, voice raw from sleep, “A sleepover, huh? Makin’ us sound like parents.”

Steve rolled his eyes but didn’t acknowledge that with an answer, their stance on _families_ were all the same. They already were a family, having kids didn’t appeal especially given they were Mafia men.

“We’re _Daddies_ not dads.” Steve pointed out cheekily. Bucky snorted, thank fuck for that.

Bucky licked his lips gazing over Steve’s body, he was fucking perfect. Just wearing loose pants, all smooth skin and muscles. He wanted to take a bite out of him, especially his pretty pink nipples. 

“So the boys are out, we got the place all’ta ourselves?” Apparently that game had only just started then, but Steve would be lying if he said it didn’t go right to his cock.

He knew the question was part of it because if they wanted time alone all they had to do was say so. While they enjoyed spending the majority of their time all together, one on one time was important too. So wanting that or alone time wasn’t an issue, they didn’t need to wait until the _boys_ were out.

Steve kept his eyes fixed on his book, acting as if he hadn’t heard him and was busy reading the page he was on. 

Bucky was grinning slyly, moving to lay beside Steve and ducking his head to lick a line up his abs. Gorgeous.

“I’m trying to read.” Steve grumbled, but Bucky saw his dick jump through his sweats. 

If Steve wanted him to stop he’d say so or shove him away. 

“Keep readin’ Stevie, didn’t ask ya to stop,” Bucky brought a hand to Steve’s hip, kissing and biting over his muscles.

Steve breathed out deeply, clearly trying to act unaffected. Bucky just took it as a challenge.

“How long you reckon we got before the boys-”

“When you say _boys_ like that you make it sound like…” Steve trailed off, eyes flicking down to Bucky over his book.

Bucky knew exactly what he was thinking and smirked, pushing Steve’s legs apart to move between them. 

“What about reading don’t you understand?” Steve asked but made no attempt to push him away, he actually spread his legs further to give him more room.

Bucky started to kiss from where the hair disappeared into his pants to between his pecs, “What did I make it sound like, doll?” Ignoring Steve’s question all together.

Steve’s lifted his book higher with a soft groan, purposely hiding his face again. Bucky could feel Steve getting hard against his stomach and smirked against his skin. When he didn’t answer Bucky cupped his pecs, one of the _very_ few things that managed to fluster his partner, he loved it.

It was impressive that Steve was still hiding behind his book, acting all dignified as Bucky rolled his nipples between his fingers. He was acting unaffected still but it meant fuck all when he could feel him twitching and fattening up.

“Maybe you were thinkin’ it made ‘em sound like our sons.” Bucky grinned, Steve’s fingers were clenching his book now and giving away everything.

You think he’d know better, be able to hide his reactions as good as he did when he was working. But Bucky had one up on him, he _hated_ being ignored and all it did was encourage him. 

“Wonder what they’d think, comin’ home and seeing us like this- their dads foolin’ around,” Bucky lowered his mouth, licking over a nipple and sucking on it insistently. 

Bucky heard Steve gasp as he bit down on it, he could practically feel him glaring through his book. He could _actually_ feel it when he yanked the book out of his hand and tossed it across the bed. 

Steve narrowed his eyes, they were dark with lust and his lips parted with a little puff of air. This wasn’t Big Mean Dom Steve, it was just Stevie. A peek behind the mark, it probably helped that no matter what Bucky did to annoy him there was no fucking way Bucky was letting Steve boss him around. Not in the way Tony enjoyed it. Bucky liked being a shit but he had no desire to submit.

“How are you more of a brat then Tony is? It’s saying a lot,” Steve huffed but was smiling with his eyes. 

It was nothing new, as a dom Steve was known to be the strict and stern one, while Bucky was closer to a bratty dom, more playful than Steve. Both sadists, of course.

Bucky was more receptive when it came to receiving brattiness too, Tony got away with greater amounts of bratting with him and Tony’s behaviour was often instigated by Bucky. 

Together their dom types blended well, their scenes indicating a well practiced team. 

Bucky smirked, groping his pecs and biting his other nipple. “Jesus, Buck. Quit it,” but it was meaningless, both knowing if he was serious he wouldn’t just be saying quit it.

“Embarrassed Stevie? Worried they’ll come home ‘n find me playin’ with their dads pretty tits?” Bucky flicked his nipples, not missing how Steve’s cheeks tinted red slightly.

“The mouth on you, sure you aren’t just egging for a spanking?” Steve smirked, more offended by the term _tits_ then the dad cheekiness.

God, Bucky loved him. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow and snorted, “You fucking wish. Besides, I can hit harder than you.”

Steve tugged on Bucky’s hair hard for that particular comment, who smacked his hand away promptly. “S’not my fault I got more experience with my hands, Cap.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Killing people doesn’t make you a better spanker.” 

He held in a laugh thinking about how envious Tony would be, Bucky got away with calling him Cap a lot more than he did.

“Whatever,” Bucky dismissed it, feeling up his chest again and biting one side. “You still got pretty tits, bigger than most dames I’ve seen at the club.”

Steve turned up his nose, “I don’t have _tits.”_

“Nah, you got- what’re young people callin’ them now, tiddies?” Bucky mused and Steve’s disturbed face had him beaming. “You got pretty _tiddies.”_

Steve snapped, pushing Bucky back onto his side of the bed and straddling his waist. “Oh, we’re gonna play one of our games soon, Buck.”

“All this position does is make ya easier to feel up,” Bucky chuckled, grabbing at his chest and playing with his nipples. They were tiny compared to his pecs, the little buds perfect to pull and roll around.

He had to agree though, they hadn’t played a _game_ in a while. Bucky flipped them over, now straddling Steve. Their games were simple, the winner got to play with the other how they wanted. As sadists it was particularly fun, treating the other like a sub while they didn’t enjoy the play in the same way a sub would- getting to be little shits to each other, essentially. 

If Tony was lucky he got to watch, often giving sass during, feeling cheeky seeing one of his Daddies like that. Until it was time to pay for those comments, that was. 

Steve was frowning, but was poking him in the ass. His eyes roamed Bucky’s chest, the frown fading away and being replaced by an expression of need. 

“Look pretty good for a dad, Buck.” Steve said thoughtfully, hands running over him greedily, especially the scars over his chest.

Bucky shifted, grinding his clothed erection over Steve’s, making them both moan. He moved a hand by his head, leaning down to kiss him heatedly.

It was hot and hungry, perfect until the asshole grabbed a handful of his tit- pec, again. He groaned, half enjoying Bucky’s tongue in his mouth and half irritated. 

Bucky laughed against his lips, “Can’t help it, they’re perfect.”

A thing he loved about Bucky was knowing he liked to call them his tits, but he wasn’t inconsiderate. Peter liked his chest to be referred to as exactly that- his ‘chest’- and that’s all Bucky would use. He wouldn’t even use ‘tits’ for Steve when they were around Peter unless he knew first it wouldn’t make him feel self conscious or dysphoric. 

Bucky cupped his face, Steve’s arms around him as he licked into his mouth. 

The kiss turned surprisingly sweet before Bucky told him, “Get your cock out.” Now that was the Bucky he knew.

“Who says romance is dead?” Steve laughed into the kiss.

He did get it out, eager to see where this was going. Bucky was very good with his mouth and it wasn’t something he got to enjoy all that often, both addicted to fucking Tony, especially using him together.

“Jerk off.” Bucky instructed, smirking down at him. 

Steve raised an eyebrow and smirked back, “Much rather that big mouth of yours on my dick instead.”

“You love it when I sass ya,” Bucky crooned, eyeing Steve’s length happily. 

It was such a beautiful thing, Steve only just pushing down his sweatpants enough to free it. Flushed pink with precum beading at the tip. His chest rumbled with a groan as Steve wrapped a hand around himself, stroking slowly and watching Bucky like he was the best show in town.

Steve sighed happily, moaning and not even batting away Bucky’s hands pawing at his chest again. “Love it when you suck my dick more.”

Bucky grinned, leaning to bite one of his nipples and swirl his tongue around it. Steve let out a noise almost like a whine, his free hand gripping Bucky’s hair.

“I’m too busy suckin’ on your tiddies, Stevie.” Bucky flicked his tongue, snorting when Steve groaned and not out of pleasure.

Steve announced, “Suddenly I’m not horny anymore. You’re banned from saying _tiddies,_ especially when my cocks out.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, always so goddamn dramatic. Both of them knew Bucky would again but he at least apologised by moving lower and pulling off Steve’s pants. 

“Funny that you’re still as fuck hard, doll.” Bucky tossed them away, licking over his bottom lip.

Steve wondered if Bucky noticed he swore less around Tony and Peter, he thought it was sweet. Definitely not because he was trying to be a good influence, he wasn’t that naive, but even with his filthy mouth Bucky had a gentlemanly streak around subs. 

Of course they were different together when alone, they had their own individual relationship. It showed how comfortable they all were, to be themselves and foster their seperate connections. To simply _be._

His dick jumped under his partner’s gaze, after all these years he still set his body alight with lust. 

“How ‘bout I make ya a deal?” He replaced Steve’s hand with his own, stroking him slowly and twisting his wrist the way he knows he likes.

Steve rocked his hips, if he was Tony he’d grab him and fuck his mouth rather than let him keep talking. Bucky wouldn’t appreciate that kind of treatment though, he wasn’t teasing because he wanted Steve to take over. He was just teasing because he wanted to, they were on a level playing field. 

“You talk too much,” Steve grumbled at him, gasping softly when Bucky rubbed his thumb over his slit. “Fuck, baby. Fine, what’s the deal?”

Bucky grinned triumphantly as he lowered his body again, lying between his legs and kissing his length. He’d learned early on after meeting Steve that you didn’t have to be a bottom to like a big dick, lucky for him his partner felt the same.

“I’ll suck your cock,” Bucky licked up a bead of precum, head lowering, “If…” He mouthed at his balls, bringing one into his mouth and sucking. 

“Buck,” Steve cursed under his breath, a hand pushing into his hair- not directing, just holding on for the ride. “If what?” He gave it a tug.

Bucky let it go, biting Steve’s thigh in response. “That’s not how’ya get what you want, sugar.”

Steve yelped then pulled on his hair, Bucky glaring at him until he started to laugh. Steve laughed too, grabbing his arm to yank him back up his body. 

He smirked and cupped the back of his neck, lips brushing together, “But I already have what I want.”

Bucky chuckled and kissed him hard, “You’re so fuckin’ sappy when you wanna cum- what would Tony say, huh? Seeing his Daddy all soft.”

Of course it wasn’t the only time Steve was soft but he usually had the strong silent type cliche down to a t. It made it all the more sweeter and sexier, when he did say shit like that. Bucky swore he did it on purpose, even despite his teasing. 

“Hm, I think he’d try to fight you for who gets to suck me off.” Steve grinned, cheeky and smug.

Bucky’s eyebrow rose with a knowing smile, “Yeah, you’re prob’ly right.”

Steve busied himself with sliding his hands to push down Bucky’s sleep pants and grab at his ass. “Take them off,” he said between kisses. 

Bucky was never shy, standing to kick his pants away and proudly showing off that monster of his. “Happy?”

Steve groaned, low in his throat and gestured impatiently for him, “I’d be happier if you get back on top of me and tell me that deal.”

“Curious, huh?” He climbed back onto the bed, pressing himself against Steve, both cursing at the friction to their erections.

“Was gonna say I’ll blow you if ya told me what popped in your mind before,” Bucky kissed his neck before reaching to rummage for the lube from the bedside drawer.

Bucky was going to let it end there but Steve’s reaction sealed the deal. “I don’t know what you mean, Buck.”

Steve was _lying._ He held onto the lube and hovered above him, their faces close. Oh yeah, he was lying all right and that made him want to know even more. He seemed embarrassed, only his boyfriends would be able to pick up on the well hidden signs across his face.

Bucky flicked the lube cap open, pouring some in his hand and stroking himself enough to slick it up. “When I joked ‘bout us bein’ dads, the _boys_ as our sons.”

Steve shook his head denying it further, but his hands were on Bucky’s ass trying to get him to grind their dicks together more intensely at his words. Steve’s desire for his mouth now having shifted, desperate to feel Bucky all over him. 

He made a complaining sound, close to a whine. “Come on, honey, at this rate we’re gonna die of old age before we finish.” 

Bucky snorted and _Tony_ was the dramatic one. He took Steve in hand, slicking him up and lowering his hips again, sliding them together. Steve’s groan was drawn out and heaven to his ears, but he wasn’t over it.

“Tell me,” Bucky whispered in his ear, as he slowly rocked. Maybe he just needed to set the scene so to speak, smirking as he did, “The boys’ll be home soon, don’t want ‘em to find us like this.”

Steve’s nails dug into his back, moaning and grinding up against him. He blamed Bucky, he was a terrible influence and they hadn’t dabbled yet with that particular kind of roleplay.

“Maybe I do,” Steve breathed out, legs wrapping around him.

The groan rumbling through Bucky’s chest and right into his ear made him want to tell. His beard scratched at his skin, tongue sliding along his throat before biting along his shoulder and neck. He may not have been a masochist but he showed off his partners marks proudly and their mouths on him _always_ felt good. All the while grinding, wet sounds and animalistic grunts filling the room.

Steve bit his lip, the fantasy of being dads trying to make the most of some time alone together was hot. The fantasy of Tony and Peter being their sons and finding them like this was even better.

“Our boy’s so _naughty,_ he wouldn’t just leave us to it.” Steve whispered thickly, fingers digging into Bucky’s ass and feeling every thrust. 

Bucky slid a hand over Steve’s chest, cupping his pec and using his thumb to toy with a nipple. “What would he do?” He prompted, lips sliding together but pulling away when he tried to deepen the kiss.

Steve definitely did not whine, but he did press his nails into his skin for being a tease. 

“Punk.” It sounded more like a compliment then an insult, especially since he cupped his face and gave Steve an all consuming kiss. 

“Jerk,” Steve wrapped one of his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, keeping him close. 

“Not goin’ anywhere,” Bucky crooned in his ear, leaving biting kisses down his neck to his nipple. 

The kisses added fuel to the fire burning low in his stomach and had words tumbling out of his mouth, too focused on the delicious slide.

Steve gasped, back arching as Bucky bit down and sucked on it. He leaked more, a hand grabbing the sheets. The promise was annoyingly sweet, annoyingly because it made him want to let his mouth go. 

“He’d watch- fuck, he’d wanna watch us together, he’d try to look away but hes so..” Steve trailed off, being rewarded by Bucky’s lips now sliding down his stomach. 

“He’s a ‘lil minx.” Bucky finished for him, grinning as he settled between his and nosed at his patch of fine hair. He always smelled so good. 

Unnoticed by Steve, Tony and Peter had arrived home. Only Bucky was able to hear the footsteps approaching the door, he kept Steve’s attention on him. He kept talking, because he knew if Tony was uncomfortable or noticed Peter was in any way, he’d simply go with him to a different room or for a walk around the property.

Tony pulled Peter away from the door with a finger over his own lip, he wanted to spy on them. 

“Mm,” Steve’s hand moved to his head, scratching at his scalp. “Our boy would be too tempted to see what his Daddies get up to when he’s not around.”

Bucky moaned, nosing at the base. _Daddy_ had a whole different meaning in that moment, “What if he’s neva sucked cock before, doll?”

Steve’s eyes widened, it felt like the air had been punched out of him, _“Oh.”_

Bucky smirked, feeling very smug at this turn of events. He flattened his tongue, licking from base to tip. “Sounds like our boy, actin’ all experienced when he was Pete’s age, but he hasn’t done a thing.”

They of course knew that wasn’t accurate, Tony was the son of a Mafia boss, he definitely wasn’t inexperienced when he was younger. But god, the fantasy made Steve throb. Of Tony, their son, being inexperienced and wanting to _learn._ For his firsts to be with them, a hot thought regardless of fantasizing of being his dads or not.

 _Pete’s age._ Eighteen. He choked a moan, Bucky now sucking on the tip. 

Bucky pulled off, holding his length and licking at his slit as he spoke, “Oh yeah, ya like that. Thinking ‘bout how much older we’d be then Tones? How much we could teach him?”

Steve pulled at his hair weakly, wanting his mouth on him again. “Could ruin him for anyone else but his Daddies and Peter.”

“His Daddies and _brother,_ ya mean.” Bucky smirked, “Could ruin them both.”

Bucky took Steve back in his mouth, this time hollowing his cheeks and using a hand to fondle his balls. He rolled one in his palm, starting to bob his head and vibrate around him with a moan.

Steve’s mind was reeling, fingers scrambling at the bed and taking hold, “God, baby, that’s so good.”

While Steve was occupied Tony had a quick check in with Peter, gauging how he was feeling about the roleplay going on and if he wanted to go into the room with him or not. The way the boy was squirming, his cheeks on fire was a pretty good indication, but he wanted to be sure.

Tony got the go ahead and took Peter’s hand before pushing the door open fully. With the way it hit the wall and startled Steve it was lucky Bucky hadn’t choked to death right on his cock but he had heard them, holding down his hips.

“What the _fuck,_ Tony,” Steve breathed out, his tone showing he was a bit irritated now Bucky had pulled his mouth of him.

Peter appeared startled, so he got a reassuring look. Tony thought it was rude that he got told off but not Peter, even if he was the one to barge into the room like that.

“Oh, am I interrupting, _dad?”_ Tony’s eyes were practically glowing with cheekiness, a smile on his face that Steve wanted to slap off. 

Steve dick jumped for all of them to see, he felt embarrassment swirl around in his stomach, a feeling he was by no means accustomed to. He wasn’t sure how much they heard, if this was even a kink Tony or Peter would enjoy. _Peter,_ still so new, he thought it might just scare him off.

“Stevie, doll,” Bucky caught his eyes, kissing up the length messily and giving him his best bedroom eyes.

Steve was thankful, it squashed that feeling down. He was able to slide right into Daddy mode, even with Bucky now kissing up his body and taking to sucking on his nipples. 

He was sure Tony noticed the shift too, because that sassy expression was now laced with fear. 

Tony pushed through it, like the brat he was, “You’ve got it wrong, Daddies.”

It was still thrilling when Tony chose to call them Daddy without being reduced to a mess first, though they did enjoy earning it too. He thought it was sweet how he didn’t even hesitate before saying it in front of Peter. 

But, doing it so freely meant Steve and Bucky expected _something._

 _“Pete_ is the good boy at school. Aren’t you Pete?” Tony glanced at Peter with a smirk.

Peter was blushing even more now but he really wanted to play this game, he nodded and smiled coyly. “I haven’t… even kissed anyone.”

Tony had the perfect partner in crime, or Peter was the angel to his devil. Either way, he was impressed with the improv and he made it sound so real too.

“Shocker, you’re the bad influence kiska.” Bucky moved to lay beside Steve, watching them.

Tony and Peter’s eyes roamed their bodies, both wanting those big cocks inside them one way or another.

Tony grinned and shrugged thinking on his feet, “They don’t call me the school slut for nothing, dad.”

Bucky’s eyes went dark and Tony took it as encouragement, “The football team likes to use me after games, to get the stress out if they lose and _celebrate_ if they win.” He was stirring below the belt from his own fantasy because he knew which buttons to press, “My mouth is a better prize then-”

Bucky growled and yanked Tony closer, “Sure sound like a slut. We send ya to school and that’s what you do all day, suck dick?”

Tony loved this, Bucky was possessive over a fantasy. “No, I let them use my ass too.”

Bucky shoved Tony towards Steve and gripped the back of his neck to speak into his ear lowly, “Show your Daddy how good that mouth really is, then.”

Steve had been watching intently, his erection leaking against his stomach. Tony gave Bucky a challenging look, that despite the game was definitely not faked. Tony crawled between Steve’s legs, feigning wide eyes. 

“But it's so _big,_ it won’t fit in my mouth,” Tony’s innocent act made Steve’s cock jump. He smirked, “You like that, Daddy? Wanna fuck your _sons_ throat with your big dick?”

Steve fisted Tony’s hair, earning a moan, as he slapped his lips and cheeks with the part in question. “Poor thing, all those boys at school, so inexperienced. You’ve never had a _man's_ dick before.”

Tony’s eyelids were half lidded, hands on Daddy’s thighs and mouth opening up for him. Steve was sure it was the fantasy that had him behaving. 

Steve slid it into his mouth and used the grip of his hair to pull him down, until he’d taken all of him. Tony relaxed his throat like a pro, moaning and peering at him with damp eyes. He didn’t bother trying not to tear up, knowing it only made Steve harder. 

“Look at that, sweet thing,” Bucky took Peter’s hand to bring him closer. “Your brother could teach ya a thing or two.” 

Peter’s face was red, he shifted clenching his thighs together because his cunt was tingling. His little cock pulsating already, hard and rubbing against his briefs. 

“But a good boy like you doesn’t like things like that do ya, babydoll?” Bucky asked, a crooked grin on his face as Peter shook his head.

Peter only barely managed to keep his eyes away from the sight in front of them. Steve was fucking Tony’s mouth at a brutal pace, wet noises and groans filling the room. Tony’s own moans muffled by Steve abusing his throat, there was no other word for it- he was _using_ him. 

“Then you won’t mind provin’ it.” Bucky shrugged, not even giving Peter a chance to respond before he was lifting him up and throwing him onto the bed.

Steve could hear soft whispers, that made him smile as he rocked his hips, fucking up into Tony’s mouth. Bucky was making sure of a few things before they went any further with Peter, like Peter telling him the traffic lights.

Tony whined, drawing Steve’s attention back to him when he stilled. Steve forced himself deeper until his nose was pressed to his hair, groaning as Tony’s eyelashes fluttered. 

“Mm, honey.” Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony was breathing him in and moving his tongue over the underside wanting to taste _more._ “Looks like we raised a good little cocksucker, you look so pretty with your mouth stuffed full.”

Tears were leaking down Tony’s cheeks, chin covered with more drool by the second. He gave Steve pleading eyes before moving on his own, pulling off and taking a breath before mouthing at the side of him with a playful stare.

Steve clicked his tongue and slapped him with his length amusedly, “You tease all the boys at school like this?”

He let him keep mouthing away, teasing him. Which was surprising for Steve, but it was allowed for the fact that they were both now shifting their focus to the sight of Bucky and Peter next to them.

Bucky was embarrassing the poor thing, pulling off Peter’s shirt and yanking down his shorts and grinning like the Cheshire Cat upon finding his briefs with a wet patch. Which Peter quickly hid with his hands remembering the game they were playing, Bucky raising an eyebrow, his expression far too serious on his face when he was at home.

“What’s this, huh? Thought you were our good boy?” Bucky pressed his thumb over the wet patch, Peter shuddered and tried to close his thighs.

 _Our boy_ had him barely holding back a whine, he knew the context of it but his mind still went there anyway. 

“I _am_ a good boy Daddy.” Peter fluttered his eyelashes at him with a coy attitude, he looked so innocent but his eyes were alight. 

They hadn’t seen Peter like this before, they all got lost in it before Bucky grabbed his underwear off, exposing Peter’s cunt. 

Tony was wildly distracted now, stroking Steve eagerly as they watched them. It made him feel like a toy, Steve barely throwing him a glance in a way that was intentional while he gazed between Peter’s legs. 

He did thrust into his hand, fucking Tony’s fist lazily. Steve used a grip of Tony’s hair to bring him closer and murmur in his ear, “Bet this is how they treat you at school, like a pretty boy to use as they please and you _love it_.”

Tony moaned at his hair being pulled, grinding against Steve’s stomach as he spoke. He was feeling so needy, dragging his dick over those delicious abs with his ass sticking out invitingly. So invitingly that it reminded Bucky he had a promise to make good on, to eat that gorgeous peach.

Bucky cupped Peter’s cunt with his metal hand, fingers sliding between his folds and nudging his growth. “Sure ‘bout that?” 

_Nobody_ could stay a good boy witnessing Tony and Steve like that, especially when Steve smacked Tony hard in warning for trying to use _him._

Peter’s hips jolted at the smack- interesting, Bucky’s fingers toyed over his slit and he groaned, “Good boys don’t get drippin’ wet watchin’ their brother act like a bitch in heat.”

Bucky worried it wasn’t the right thing to say but then Peter moved with a pathetic whine at his words, clearly trying to his fingers inside, “Can’t help it.” 

Bucky snorted softly and whispered in his ear, “Go let Stevie have a feel, let him see how wet our son gets for us- dirty boy.” 

Bucky’s eyes darted to Steve’s with a smirk as Peter crawled over, seeing his eyes grow darker. It was fun, another way to drive his partner crazy and be a shit. While they weren’t always sexually compatible, they had their ways. 

As tempting as fucking Peter into the mattress was, he wanted Steve to show him a good time. If things went the way he hoped for, if Peter was up for it, he’d be full of _all_ their cum soon enough. 

“He must’ve got that part from you,” Steve said with a little curl of his lip.

Peter stood on his knees by Steve, who cupped his cunt much like Bucky had, a possessive gesture. 

Steve pushed his thighs further apart and then a finger inside him, “Virgin tight.”

Peter knew he obviously wasn’t a virgin but a thrill went through him anyway, right to his cock. Sparks shot throughout his body as Steve moved his finger, he tried to ride it before he was being lifted at the same time that Bucky was grabbing Tony’s collar and dragging him over, quickly undressing him.

Bucky put a hand around Tony’s throat, when his eyes flicked towards the activity on the other side of the bed he tapped his cheek. “You wanna watch Stevie take ya brother apart?”

Tony smirked in answer, even as Bucky’s grip tightened and his breath caught. His eyes rolled back, pressing into his hand needily.

“Oh yeah, you’re the slutty one alright.” He smacked Tony playfully, lips by his ear as he tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. “Daddy owes you a ‘lil something, babydoll.”

Tony shuddered, length bouncing as he remembered their conversation in the kitchen the day before. He _loved_ Bucky’s mouth, his tongue, how his beard felt against his skin, the rash he knew would be left behind from it.

“You’re the one that sounds slutty right now, _Dad.”_ Tony sassed, whimpering at the harder spank from Steve this time. Bucky now groping at his sore behind.

Tony spared a glance to Steve. Peter was on his back now, Steve using his dick to tease Peter’s, using his own slick to slide them together easily. The size difference had his mouth watering, not just their dicks but their bodies. Steve was huge compared to Peter.

Bucky shoved at Tony, pushing his face into the mattress impatiently and lifting his hips. His ass in the air and arms folded on the bed, Bucky groaning at the display. 

“See, slutty.” Tony said referring to Bucky with a cheeky grin, turning his head to the side and shaking his butt enticingly.

Bucky snorted, “Yeah, maliska, I see m’boy being a slut.” He smacked underneath him this time, right on his boycunt. 

Tony howled, the noise mostly drowned out by Peter’s loud moaning. He kept his head to the side so he could watch Steve fuck Peter, slow and teasing, knowing exactly how good his Daddy fucked. 

He ached, leaking onto the bed at the delicious pain. Even more so as Bucky bit his cheek, drawing out a keen, “Daddy.”

Tony’s cheeks were pink but he still swayed his hips, pushing further in the air. Trying to get Daddy’s mouth where he wanted it. It was always a mix of embarrassment and confidence when it came to this particular act, how _needy_ it made him.

Confidence because he knew what his ass did to them, his noises, calling them _Daddy._ Bucky growled behind him taking another bite, making Tony shiver and Peter mewl into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve was rocking into Peter, taking his sweet time with him and feeling the bulge it made over his stomach. Tony was not pleased when Bucky lifted his head, letting him know through a complaining noise that had Bucky laughing.

“Just needa tell Stevie somethin’, doll.” Bucky leant to whisper in Steve’s ear, quiet enough that only he could hear as he continued thrusting deeply.

Peter’s face was flushed red as Steve fucked him but he was focused on what Bucky was saying, whatever it was made Steve grunt and sink into his cunt hard. Peter’s toes curled with a whine, fingers clutching his back. 

Bucky was telling Steve of the plan he had in mind, all three of them filling Peter up one after the other. Until he was a mess, overflowing with all their cum.

Soft moans escaped Peter, right into Steve’s mouth as he kissed him. Tongue pushing past his lips possessively and a thumb teasing the tip. Peter letting out needy rambles of _oh god- please, Daddy, hnng- that’s- oh, god. Steve- ahh- yes, more please._

Tony’s lip turned down, a grumpy look on his face. He was painfully hard and impatient, he wanted Bucky’s attention in the form of him using that talented tongue to make him forget his own name. 

The roleplay had been forgotten for him until he got an _idea,_ in their dynamic known as brat magic. 

Tony spoke as he sat up on his knees, “If you’re not up for it Dad, I’ll just find someone who is like- oh, I don’t know, the whole football team.”

Tony peeked over his shoulder at Bucky, eyelashes fanning his cheeks and he saw the results immediately. It was thrilling, the feeling thrumming throughout his whole body and it made his breath catch in his throat.

Bucky’s jaw tensed, it was only roleplay, a _fantasy,_ but his jealousy was very much a reality. His lips thinned, the look in his eyes had ignited the fire burning low in Tony’s belly. It was Bucky’s _murder look,_ like he was planning to kill each and every last member on the imagery football team who’d use his boy without their permission.

Then Bucky grinned, something primal and very much Daddy. “Those boys at school you spread your legs like a whore for, they ever rim you?”

Oh. Tony liked where this was going, the lust it induced felt like a punch to the gut with the way it made him whine. A whine he bit his lip to try and hide because there was nothing fake about it, unlike his answer.

Bucky moved closer as Tony shook his head, “No, nobodies ever…” He trailed off, feigning naivety. 

“Not so confident now, huh? Poor sweet thing, got an ass like that and all they ever do is use it like a cumdump.” Bucky wound his fingers in Tony’s hair, yanking it back and speaking into his ear.

“God,” Tony groaned, eyes falling shut as Bucky squeezed his behind with the other hand. 

“Those boys- no prop’a experience and cocks that haven’t even finished growing.” Bucky slid a finger between his cheeks, his own pressed to Tony’s side. 

“Nah, they don’t make you feel good. Not like I’m gonna, I _made_ this-” He smacked him, Tony moaning. “Gorgeous. You got an ass like a goddamn peach and your old mans gonna eat it like one, then you’re gonna finish inside your brother.”

Bucky had a filthy mind and Tony loved it so fucking much. He went boneless as he was pushed forward, hands catching him as his face hit the pillows again. He didn’t even have the sense to be anything but needy in that moment, presenting himself like a meal to Bucky and blushing when he heard Peter cum.

Tony glanced to the side, catching Peter’s eye as Steve whispered to him and fucked him through it. He couldn’t hear but he could tell what was being said, Steve had that expression on his face that could turn any sub into a puddle- even the brats. It was no doubt cruel and dirty, with a mix of humiliation and pet names. 

Tony never really understood how that was possible, saying or doing things that made his sadism shine while also using sweet pet names. It was a mind fuck, probably why Steve enjoyed it so much. Peter had no idea really and it made Tony smirk, he had so much to discover.

The smirk disappeared as his ass was bitten, his cry muffled by the pillow. So hard Tony expected to feel blood dripping from Bucky’s teeth marks, instead he was distracted by his thumb rubbing over his rim.

“How’d they keep their mouths off ya- _jesus,”_ Bucky crooned, watching it flutter all pretty for him, Tony keening for more.

Tony turned his face to the other side, not wanting Steve or Peter to catch how red it was. Bucky spread him with his metal hand, purposeful he was sure, the tip of his tongue dragged over hole before licking at him greedily.

“Babydoll,” Bucky breathed out in awe, right against his skin. Tony squirmed with embarrassment and arousal, hanging heavy for all to see. 

Like the jerk he was, Bucky grabbed his hip, both hands now keeping him in place, all spread wide and vulnerable.

Tony could feel the hot puffs of air between teasing laps of his tongue as Bucky kept talking, “Can’t believe- so damn pretty, dunno how they didn’t wanna take ya apart like this.” 

Tony had been mewling and whining, wriggling away while also pressing back for more. He felt hot all over, this _fantasy_ of Bucky being the first person to do this wasn’t entirely a fantasy. Bucky _was_ the first person to ever do this to him, Tony was too proud to admit to wanting such an act let alone ask for it before he was involved with Bucky and Steve.

The way Bucky was speaking to him, he’d told him similar things back then. Bucky’s mouth in such an intimate place, performing an act he once felt too ashamed to want, it made his heart feel full and his cock ache.

Bucky’s tongue was hot and wet, those lips plush over his skin as he left open mouthed kisses. He was making lewd noises, sucking at his rim but the sound of Steve wrecking Peter was also flooding the room. 

Bucky’s beard rubbing at his skin had him mewling, god, he loved their beards. The way they felt against his skin, especially sensitive spots, the beard burns left behind. Feeling them after and the way his Daddies would smirk knowingly as he squirmed from it. He swore they planned it before meetings on purpose.

“Makin’ those delicious noises kiska, wanna eat you up.” Bucky groaned as he mouthed at him, like he was the one getting his mind blown.

“More, Daddy, oh god,” Tony whimpered, his hands grabbed at the sheets. “Fuck.”

Bucky’s undeniable enjoyment made it even better, knowing his Daddy couldn’t resist him and loved doing this. It made him feel sexy, wanted and best of all, it made him feel like a good boy. Butt in the air, taking what he was given and letting Daddy take control.

So, naturally, that thought had Tony trying to hump the air and lower himself so he could grind against the bed. He at least let out a pleading, _“Daddy.”_

Bucky spanked him and nipped at his ass, “Nu uh, baby. I’m not done with ya yet, this sweet little hole is Daddy’s ‘til I say you can move.”

Tony gasped as he felt that sneaky tongue push into him, he wanted to fight him about it but then he heard- Tony turned his head so fast, managing to catch Steve cum inside Peter. 

Seeing Steve’s last desperate ruts and Peter clutching at him for life had Tony wanting to add to the cum he saw leaking out of him as Steve pulled out.

Bucky was ruthless with his tongue now, fucking him with it and using it to drive him crazy. Tony was too far gone to be embarrassed about feeling Bucky basically _making out_ with his hole, totally unashamed. That was Bucky for you, especially when it came to making his partners feel like this. 

Tony was moaning a steady stream of _Daddy, oh fuck- more, god, Daddy, yes, yes! Your mouth- please._

Bucky wasn’t usually one to deny his boy an orgasm, he enjoyed orgasm delay while total denial was more one of Steve’s favourites. Tony had been surprisingly good too, making him even more inclined to have him cum from his mouth alone but he had a plan.

Bucky got him close, he was attuned with both his boyfriends bodies a long time ago, he knew exactly when to pull back. Tony’s reaction was instant before his mind caught up to the situation, pushing his ass back to chase his mouth. 

Tony was feeling cranky and whined pathetically, he _needed_ to cum. Before he could beg, and beg he would with how wound up he felt, Bucky explained.

“Can’t cum yet maliska, you gotta give somethin’ to your brother don’tcha?” Bucky soothed his frustrated whines with kisses over his cheeks and thighs.

Tony shifted his head to peer over his shoulder at Bucky, who was smirking up a storm. His eyes dropped longingly to that big length flushed red before they diverted to Peter. 

“Want you to fuck me while I fuck him.” Tony said wistfully as he moved over to Peter, like he wasn’t making all their brains stop working for a moment.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky swallowed, mouth falling open with a pleasantly surprised groan.

Steve on the other hand was now sat against the bedhead and smirking, “That’s my boy.” He asked Peter, “Honey, you mind if Buck gives Tony his load instead?”

Peter blushed at the phasing, even with cum dripping from him as he shook his head, “I wanna see Tony get fucked.”

Tony grinned, settling between Peter’s legs and kissing him without hesitation. Peter wrapped his arms around his shoulders, Bucky going behind Tony with the lube.

Tony wasn’t even inside Peter yet but he was throbbing intensely and then Bucky was pulling at his rim with his thumbs. 

“I’m not gonna last long.” Tony admitted with flushed cheeks, he was thankful when Bucky gave his back a comforting kiss. 

Peter smiled, sweet as candy and it made Tony feel things. “Don’t care, just wanna feel you.” He pulled him closer with his calves. 

Bucky coated himself with lube and that was it, he knew how his boy liked it. He was ready enough from his tongue, Tony liked to feel the burn, relished in feeling like Bucky was splitting him in half and filling him up completely.

It was Bucky pressing into him, pushing him forward and _into_ Peter that made him realise- this was not going to be him fucking someone as a Daddy. This was something he’d never done before.

Confirmed by Bucky biting at his neck and winking to Peter, “Tones might finish this quick but I’m not stoppin’ until I’ve fucked him full.”

Tony made a wrecked noise before attempting to kiss Peter, tongues and lips clashing together messily. He rocked into him, choking on moans as Bucky sunk into him. His ass was full of his Daddy, his dick buried inside Peter’s cunt, an overwhelming amount of pleasure and just like that- he came.

True to his word Peter wasn’t disappointed, the exact opposite. His legs tightening around them with a breathy whimper, swallowing Tony’s own moans and sounding like his second orgasm was approaching.

“Got a tight little boycunt doesn’t he?” Bucky murmured in his ear, grinning in pleasure and locking eyes with Peter.

Still inside Peter Tony was rocked by Bucky’s thrusts, who’d gone from what felt like worshipping his hole with his mouth to then using it like a cocksleeve. 

“God, yeah, D- Buck.” Tony had nodded dumbly, just managing to stop himself from using that word, feeling shy in that position. 

Peter was preening at the praise, clenching around Tony’s softening cock on purpose. He noticed the correction too and pouted, sure it was because Tony was in him.

Before Bucky could intervene Peter was kissing Tony and whispered, “Can say it together.”

Bucky thought that was fucking adorable, giving Tony a hard and encouraging slam of his hips. Tony’s eyes rolled back, whining at how over sensitive he felt but it was _so good_ because Bucky just kept fucking him anyway. So far Bucky was doing exactly as he’d promised.

“Daddy.” Tony cried out as Peter moaned it. Peter came for the second time as Tony stroked Peter between two fingers.

It opened the floodgates for Tony, “D-Daddy! Daddy, _Daddy-_ Daddy.”

Bucky held Tony's waist roughly, pounding into him with low grunts. Hearing his boy call _Daddy_ like that, Peter’s whines, Steve’s eyes on them, it all took a toll.

Bucky’s orgasm crashed through him, crooning in Russian, _“So good, dolls. God, baby, you take Daddy so fuckin’ perfect, made for your Daddies. Good boy- good boys.”_

Tony needed to learn Russian one of these days, but Bucky’s tone always told him what he needed to know. 

Tony and Peter were both gone, luckily their Daddies were there to take good care of them. Moving the boys for optimal snuggles together, deciding that cleanup could wait a bit. It felt more important to hold them close, tell them how good they were and make it clear how much they cared about them.

They spent the rest of the day like that, in bed together and enjoying their shared afterglow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to hear what you think!!🥰 
> 
> I'm excite for my next chapters plans, things are hectic but I’m doing my best to write when I have the spoons💚 Best wishes to everyone and as always, thank you sm for reading!
> 
> ⭐️My tumblr⭐️: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)


	10. Quality Daddy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re back to the club! Steve plays with Peter and Bucky (begins to) play with Tony🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square I3: “no promises”
> 
> The accompanying ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/619186726690308096/make-me-yours-wiss-mafiabdsm-au-chapter-10)⭐️ I made for this chapter, posted to my tumblr.

Peter’s _sleepover_ became a four day long slumber party- or at least that’s what Bucky liked to call it in order to tease Tony and Peter. They’d practically been joined at the hip, whenever Tony didn’t have to attend to business or the youngest didn’t have to work.

Much to Tony’s surprise he’d come to realise that Peter’s increased… affection, wasn’t coincidental after the times he’d returned home from that business. It wasn’t just from worry that he might not return, the same for Steve and Bucky. Peter felt they could take care of each other, Tony could hold his own and his Daddies would never let anything bad happen to him.

It was partly wanting reassurance they were home and safe- home, that’s how he’d started to think of it- but also excitement. Bucky wasn’t surprised at all, encouraging Tony to tell Peter exactly where the blood drops on his suit had come from, why his knuckles were bruised.

Nothing pushed Tony further into Daddy space then Peter on his lap, whining and grinding against him needily as he whispered in his ear. Deep and teasing, telling him the gorey details. The more he explained, the needier Peter would get- especially when Steve and Bucky were there to watch.

Peter wasn’t the only needy one, the four of them had barely managed to keep their hands off each other. There weren't expectations when it came to sleeping arrangements but Peter had found himself in their bed every night, taking the opportunity for snuggles whenever he could. 

Bucky had teased they now had _two_ snuggle bugs, but Steve just gave him that fond smile like _sure, Buck, just the two of them._

As another scheduled night at Tony’s club approached it made sense that they’d take Peter and show him how fun it could be, without that asshole's memory to tarnish it. 

Peter had asked with a blush if he could come and was met with three very clear yes’s, before promptly being taken to pick out an outfit which Tony had insisted on paying for of course. 

They went to a shop specialising in kink gear, though when it came to toys they weren’t vocal about what was for who- keeping the illusion that Mafia boss Tony Stark was nothing but dominant. It helped that everyone at the store was frankly scared of them, too much to ever speak about their purchases. 

Bucky’s _murder look_ could keep any man silent, something he was incredibly proud of. 

At the store they helped Peter pick out an outfit, Bucky and Steve already having decided on what they’d wear. Tony planned to wear one of his suits, but as they walked around Bucky swore he saw his boy longingly gazing around at items that definitely weren’t suits. 

As quick as he was spotted Tony had turned his eyes to Peter, assisting him in trying on the leather harness clothing he’d picked out. Steve was distracted at the time, by his own longing- eyes stuck on the collar display. Bucky was pulled into that distraction, forgetting for the time being of Tony’s odd behaviour. Their boy had a play collar, but he wasn’t officially _collared,_ not yet.

~~~

It was forgotten, that was, until the day after as they were getting ready for the club. 

Steve looked beyond handsome, having to bat away Bucky’s venturing hands. He wore a suit, only over his shirt was a male corset- the back decorated with a cross pattern of ribbon down the center. While the front had clasps to undo it, in all it was perfect for Steve and mouth watering for Bucky.

Steve smacked Bucky’s hand again, laughing, “I’m _trying_ to get ready here.” He tried and failed to seem serious.

Bucky grinned and acted like he hadn’t heard him, smoothing a hand down the back of his corset to his ass. 

He murmured low, “You look so fuckin’ hot Stevie, wanna suck your cock- make ya keep this on while I do it.” He tugged at the bottom of the corset for emphasis.

Steve’s eyes dropped to Bucky’s mouth, faltering for a moment before catching himself. “Maybe later.” His smirk was so fucking smug that it only made Bucky want him more.

Still he snorted and cupped Steve’s cock, finding that it had stirred. “Like you’d ever turn me down, Cap.”

Steve turned, hands running over the chest harness Bucky was wearing- two leather straps on either side of his shoulders and one across where his pecs sat. Shirtless underneath, but sadly his partner knew he’d have to put a shirt over top until they arrived.

“Who’s to blame for letting you get so cocky, Buck?” Steve mused, already sure of the answer. 

They heard Peter call _“Daddy- uh, Steve!”_ from the bathroom. Bucky smiled at him, “It might get confusin’, maybe we needa bring back Sir.”

A blush swiped over Steve’s cheeks, with the memory of when he only wanted to be called Sir and never imagined enjoying the title Daddy. Then… Tony came along. Now he was far too attached to the word, though Tony liked to call them _Sir_ at times- particularly when being a terror.

Bucky smirked, “Yeah, you’re right- Daddy suits you.” 

Steve’s eyes roamed Bucky’s chest, his fingers running over the hair there and all those muscles. A _beefcake,_ that’s what Bucky was and he was also preening at the attention. Seeing Bucky in chest harnesses like that had the same effect his corset did on Bucky, he was about ready to drop to his knees just like that.

“Suits us both, sweetheart.” Steve said wistfully, hands squeezing Bucky’s broad shoulders and sliding down his arms to grope his biceps. 

A smile tugged at Bucky’s lips, just watching with an amused shine in his eyes while Steve pawed at him like it was the first time he was seeing him shirtless.

Steve groaned quietly as his hands moved to Bucky’s chest and down his stomach, “God, you look even bigger with this on.” 

“Which part ‘a me?” Bucky asked cheekily, practically puffing out his chest as he did. It was so fun to tease him.

He wasn’t expecting Steve to tug on his harness and joke, “If your dick was any bigger you’d _actually_ break our boys.” 

They were both aware that the word ‘our’ was preemptive, even in the world of BDSM they were never traditionalists. Discussions would be had later, but they felt deep down that that’s how it was- Peter was theirs as much as Tony was. They were all each other’s.

Bucky snorted as he looped his metal arm around Steve, bringing him closer and kissing his jaw. His lips tingling from his beard, “Go help the little thing get dressed.” 

Steve stepped back with a nod, frowning when he was about to ask Bucky to see if Tony was ready yet. It was unusual for him to be so quiet before an event, “Wanna see what’s taking Tony so long?”

Bucky thought it was odd too but reassured him with a shit eating grin as he walked, calling over his shoulder, “Don’t worry Stevie, you’ll get’ta mother hen him before we go.”

He walked to their bedroom, seeing Tony in the bathroom with the door open. With his creeper walk as his boyfriend sometimes liked to call it, he wasn’t heard and took advantage of spying on him.

Tony was dressed in his suit, turning in place and assessing how he looked in the mirror. Bucky didn’t like it, Tony was feeling insecure, he could see it all over his face. 

Tony often hid behind an egotistical facade, his partners saw the cracks in it. But he usually felt good about his looks, especially with Bucky and Steve and now Peter who seemed to go out of their ways to remind him of how they saw him.

It was unsettling for Bucky to observe the weight that seemed to be on Tony’s shoulders, the unhappy way he viewed his reflection like he was picking at every perceived flaw. 

Bucky saw none, he looked amazing in that suit, like a total- oh. His mind flickered back to Tony in the BDSM store, the way he was drawn to all the pretty things he didn’t have the nerve to pick up himself.

Those same things Bucky knew he couldn’t wear at the club without exposing a softer side, a side that Tony was only comfortable sharing with his Daddies and now Peter. It was his choice but Bucky could see that it wasn’t an easy one, that it pained him on some level that he couldn’t be as free as Peter was.

“What’re you doin’?” Bucky asked, leaning against the doorframe, his lip twitching when Tony jumped.

 _“Jeez,”_ Tony breathed out in surprise, glaring at Bucky in the mirror before looking anywhere but his Daddy. “Can’t a guy have some privacy?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, he wasn’t even sure Tony knew what that word meant. “Didn’t answer my question.”

Tony shrugged a shoulder and snarked like he often did when he was feeling uneasy, “Are you and Capsicle swapping lines now?”

When Bucky crossed his arms and took a step closer he felt a rush of shame up his spine. Still Tony refused to admit the truth, he knew it was stupid because it couldn’t be fixed- there was no point bringing Bucky’s night down. 

Bucky thought this wasn’t a time for a stern hand, that was more Steve’s strong suit anyway. He leant against the bathroom counter and waited. 

“Nothing, I was just doing my tie. Satisfied?” Tony sighed, irritated but his heart fluttering. 

Bucky resisted the urge to smack his behind at the tone and instead pushed himself up with an order, “Follow me.”

He walked and didn’t look back to see if Tony was doing as he was told, his curiosity would win out. When they passed Peter and Steve Bucky did peek over his shoulder, and he saw it. As quickly as it was there Tony was squashing it down- envy, seeing Peter with all those lovely straps and red panties visible through them.

Steve raised an eyebrow watching Bucky use his fingerprint to open the playroom but left them to it, he wouldn’t let them be too late. 

They’d all spoken about play, with Peter joining them it meant new possibilities when it came to sessions at the club. For one thing Peter showed an interest in public play, being shown off. 

Tony was interested in being a part of that too, but his Daddies could tell- he needed sub time. They reached an agreement for the visit, both boys would play with a Daddy there. Bucky and Tony would watch Steve and Peter play publicly before going to a private room to play themselves. 

“If you wanted to fuck me before we left you could’ve just done it in the bathroom,” Tony smirked but Bucky could hear the nerves.

“You’re not in trouble and you’re not gettin’ my cock in you tonight either.” Bucky informed him, opening their rope drawer and looking through the options.

Tony was put at ease and offended, “Sounds like a punishment to me, we’re going to the club and I won’t even get fucked? Rude.”

Bucky snorted at how dramatic he was, he wasn’t much better himself. “That doesn’t mean I’m not playin’ with you there, sugar. Daddy’s gonna make you cry don’t you worry ‘bout that- now, pick a colour.”

Tony's eyes were glazed over at how casually Bucky said it and how it made him _want._ He loved sex, he loved kink and sex combined but fuck if kink wasn’t amazing on its own. It meant being spoiled, in sadistic ways, having all his Daddy’s attention and knowing Bucky found it just as hot as he did. Then what felt like being pampered and doted on, aftercare was always bliss. 

He almost missed the question entirely, eyes darting to the open drawer. “Blue.”

Bucky turned his head to ask which blue, but Tony’s eyes gave it away. He picked out the baby blue shade and put it over his shoulder, moving to stand in front of him. He pushed off Tony’s jacket and put it aside.

“Take off your shirt.” He instructed, Tony’s cheeks felt warm as he complied, first pulling his tie free. 

Tony opened his mouth to ask what Bucky was planning to do with the rope but Bucky spoke before he could.

“Doesn’t matter what the people at the club think, _we_ know that tonight you’re nothin’ more than a Daddy’s boy.” Bucky took the shirt from Tony, placing it over his jacket.

“You’re always our pretty boy, babydoll. A suit can’t hide that,” Bucky mused with a smirk, teasing and adoration rolled into one. 

It was filled with promise, Tony was busy blushing at the praise but his curiosity got the better of him, “If we’re still going to the club then why..” He trailed off, heart beating faster knowing Bucky had realised what the real issue was earlier. 

Bucky took the rope in hand, shifting and moving Tony where he needed him. “Just ‘cus you can’t walk ‘round in an outfit like the kid’s-” Tony felt a pang of envy, Peter looked beautiful and sexy. “-doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get’ta wear somethin’ like that too.”

Tony understood now, Bucky was going to have him wearing a shibari tie underneath his clothes, hidden until they were in a private room. When they’d play, Bucky was set on making it so Tony wouldn’t feel like he missed out not being able to be shown off in the same way Peter would be. 

He looked up at Bucky through his lashes, sure that it wasn’t just for his benefit. His fingers worked quickly with practiced efficiency. He’d take his time at the club, for now he needed his boy ready to leave.

Bucky was a possessive man after all. Tony purred, “You want me to look all pretty, tied just for you, Daddy?”

Bucky pulled the rope tighter against his skin, biting at his neck. He whispered into his ear, low and husky, “Tonight you’re all _mine_ and I’m goin’ to wreck you.”

The tips of Tony’s ears went pink even as he smirked, “You think so? Always so full of yourself, Buckaroo.”

Bucky chuckled and muttered something in Russian, smacking him and enjoying the yelp. Tony’s stomach fluttered at the words, because of the tone. Amused exasperation that meant he took it as a challenge. Good.

He maneuvered Tony in front of a mirror he either avoided or indulged in when they were in the playroom. His Daddies looked sexy as fuck, seeing them fuck him was a treat but it flustered him, seeing himself like that. 

Unless, it was one of _those_ days. Those days sometimes involved lessons if comfort alone didn’t help. One Steve liked was making Tony watch as he got fucked when having a particularly bad self esteem day, but really it was to watch Steve. To see on his face how good Tony made him feel, it was more successful that way they’d learnt. 

Bucky tugged down Tony’s pants, planning to make a rope harness that went lower, a tie around his half hard dick. 

“Jesus, darlin’- these for me?” Bucky asked, cupping his crotch lightly and tracing over lace with his thumb. 

He was already aware of the answer, especially since they were one of his favourite pairs. A pair he’d managed to keep intact… thus far. Bucky just liked making Tony admit to things that made him squirm.

He turned him around, getting a better look at how snug they were around that perfect peach. His lip curled seeing the cute little dimples above his ass, Bucky lowered himself to kiss and nip at them, taking the opportunity to suck a mark above each. 

Tony struggled to keep still but wasn’t ready to show his cards just yet, “Hurry up before Cap gets in here and gives us that face.” Bucky knew the one.

Bucky rolled his eyes, finishing the tie and letting Tony’s shaky breath wash over him. He tied over the lace instead, essentially trapping his dick. He hummed to himself, pulling Tony’s pants back up and patting his ass when he was done.

“How does that feel, doll?” He wondered, helping Tony put his shirt back on and doing up his buttons for him.

Tony diverted his gaze, feeling overwhelmed by just how thoughtful his boyfriend could be. It wasn’t the same as being able to wear what he wanted to freely to the club, but he’d feel it when he moved and _they_ would know. 

He took his suit jacket next, helping him put that on. All small gestures that made him happy, taking care of his babydoll. 

“Tones?” Bucky’s voice cut in on his daydreaming, making his cheeks flush. 

“Better, thanks.” Tony leaned against him, letting himself be hugged. “You’re gonna wrinkle my suit, Bucky bear,” he complained, putting his arms around Bucky who just chuckled. 

Bucky scratched at his scalp, “You’ve been good for me ‘n Stevie lately.” Tony tucked his face away, sure he was meaning the feelings discussed lately. “Sorta, you’re still a little shit.”

Tony laughed, the reminder of his insecurities simmering down. He bit his Daddy’s neck lightly, “Lucky for you because you love it.”

“That’s not all I love, kiska.” Bucky murmured, lowly, Tony swooned and hugged him tighter. “C’mon, I got a sweet thing to spoil and Stevie’s keen to tie up Peter.”

Tony stepped back with a grin, he didn’t know exactly what their play would involve (within his limits, of course) but _spoiling_ gave him a pretty good idea. He’d likely end up bruised, spent or crying, probably all three.

“You gonna be a good boy at the club?” Bucky squeezed his hips, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Tony whispered in his ear, “No promises.” 

Bucky took that to mean, _sure, if you make me._ He was _so_ excited.

Bucky led him out of the room, all heading to the car. Happy drove them, giddiness in the air. 

They got out, approaching Tony’s club and looking like many would on a night out, their kink attire hidden. They entered the venue, having organised for other trusted members to host and monitor the event so they could indulge.

Natasha spotted them, walking closer wearing a tight leather dress, spiked heels and holding a crop. She looked between them, pressing the end of the crop to Bucky’s chest. Tony rolled his eyes, Natasha and Bucky together was dangerous. 

Bucky smirked, greeting her in Russian before putting a hand on Tony’s waist. “You’re lookin’ gorgeous as ever,” he told her before he looked around the place and grinned, “So is this place.”

Tony pressed himself against Bucky’s side, stomach full of nerves. He smirked, “Buck’s right.” She was the _dungeon Master_ for the night, with others like Sam on staff to keep an eye on things.

Steve kissed her cheek, seeing their shibari area set up as requested. “Nat, this is...” He paused the introduction, not wanting to betray his privacy. “My rope bunny, for the evening-”

Bucky gave Steve a chastising look, the comment was playful but after their recent upset it wasn’t enough. Peter had already been anxious about their feelings towards him, he was more than a playmate.

“Our _boyfriend_.” Tony contributed, glancing away from his doms surprised faces. 

They hadn’t expected him to be so upfront about their new relationship with Peter, considering how Tony valued his privacy at the club. Tony had spoken without thought, his own issues with labels trumped by Peter’s need for security within their dynamic. To prove what they’d said recently was true, he was more than a pretty face to them. 

“I think your friends can know my name, since I’m your boyfriend and all,” Peter chimed in, sounding cheeky but his cheeks were reddened, he was not unaffected by Tony’s declaration. “Peter, ma’am.” He smiled at Natasha, taking her hand and kissing it.

Her lip curled, eyebrow raising, amused by the kiss as Peter looked mortified with himself. “Well aren’t you sweet, polite too. I hope the bad influences won’t get to you,” she peered at Tony at the last bit, teasing.

Natasha hadn’t ever been explicitly told that Tony was a switch but she wasn’t naive, she took notice of what others didn’t. They knew her well and trusted her, as a friend and experienced domme within the community. So, they never denied it around her and were sure she’d never breathe a word of it to others. Steve and Bucky were grateful, it allowed them to gush to someone other than themselves. 

Bucky snorted, squeezing Tony’s hip. He lowered his mouth by his ear with a whisper, “Go order Daddy a drink, darlin’. I’ll meet ya by the bar in a little while, I’m gonna check our rooms ready to go.”

Tony heard the underlying command, to stay at the bar and wait for him, rather than wander around by himself. He swallowed, mind whirling with anticipation about their scene, and getting to see Steve and Peter play too.

Tony announced acting like the others hadn’t caught the whisper, “I’m thirsty,” before leaving Bucky’s side, as if it was his idea to go to the bar.

Steve shared a look with Bucky who shook his head, grinning. Peter laughed into his hand, ducking his head and getting control of himself.

 _“I see it's started already.”_ Natasha murmured to Bucky in Russian. _“Everything you asked for is there. Poor boy,”_ she smirked, sadism creeping in. 

Bucky returned it with a hum, also speaking Russian as Steve took the liberty of guiding Peter to their play area. _“He’s been good,”_ he explained, what he had planned was a _reward_ , as bizarre as it might seem to vanilla folk.

She followed his gaze, to where Tony was sitting at the bar and purposefully avoiding his Daddy’s eyes. 

“And Peter? You boys haven’t played with others seriously before.” Natasha spoke in English again and Bucky could see what she was getting at. “He’s sweet, young.”

She knew Tony longer than they did, she wasn’t just a friend within the scene but a member of the Mafia. Who was as protective of Tony and kept an eye out for him in the club, without him having asked, she was one of the few people not afraid of the Mafia boss.

A new person in their lives was essentially a threat, to Tony’s happiness and his survival. It ran the risk of them leaving when it got too much- the crossover between who they are in the Mafia and who they are as people- or breaching confidence, putting them in danger. 

Bucky nodded for her to follow, both heading towards the playroom Bucky had booked for him and Tony. He spoke quietly, “You don’t needa worry about Peter, he’s a sweetheart. He knows enough about the business and he’s… well, you don’t needa worry.”

The way Bucky said it piqued Nat’s curiosity, her eyes gleaming, “I see.” She’d met people like that, turned on by what they do for a living, feeling safe knowing the ends they’d go to if a loved one was hurt.

Her lips pursed, that was only part of her concern. “You say he knows enough about the business. What else does he know?”

Bucky straightened, opening the room door for them. He turned to face her, bristled by the question. “I know how to take care of my own boy.”

Nat rolled her eyes at him, not in the mood for macho males. “And _I_ know that Tony cares deeply for you both, he’d struggle to deny either of you a thing that made you happy.” She straightened up too, standing closer, “So, James, I’ll ask you again. What does he know about Tony?”

Bucky winced, she had a point and frankly, Nat scared him. Steve too but he likely wouldn’t admit that. There was a reason she was one of the people Tony trusted to get information out of people.

He took off his jacket, eyes sweeping the room and finding everything perfect as expected. “He knows that in this room with Tony tonight, I’ll be the only Daddy.” 

Nat nodded in acknowledgment, Peter knew Tony was a switch, “Good.” 

Bucky turned back to her, unbuttoning his shirt. He wasn’t a shy guy, he knew how he looked even with his metal arm. Hell, most fellas were into it, including his partners. Even so, he wasn’t exactly her type, at all.

“You got yourself a pretty gal tonight?” Bucky wondered, looking at himself in the mirror, adjusting his chest harness until he was happy with it.

Nat leaned against a drawer, a smile that could only be described as dangerous on her face. “I’m the dungeon master tonight, we don’t all date the boss.”

Bucky snorted, her needing to stay focused didn’t mean she wouldn’t want a sub on her arm, to give domestic service. Fetching drinks and such, they could kink without using any play spaces.

“Sam wanted to talk to him.” Nat pulled herself up, sitting on the drawer and crossing one leg over.

Now _that_ had Bucky’s full attention, crossing his arms and noticing her face softened. Steve liked to tease that he and Sam were like brothers, always bickering. They cared for each other but that didn’t mean he was going to let Sam put a damper on the night, his boy _needed_ this. 

Nat spoke before he could, “Don’t worry. I told him it better wait or he’ll have _two_ angry Daddies on his hands and, I suppose, the puppy.” She tapped her crop against the wood with a playful, “I didn’t say Daddies, of course.”

Bucky’s face split into a grin, pleased knowing it would’ve put him off and that Peter- the _puppy_ , he loved that- was accepted by her so easily. “You didn’t say it, but he’s not an idiot- don’t tell him I told ya that.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows, painted lips taunting him, “He knows because you and Steve, you can’t help yourselves. Fawning over him, god forbid he gets hurt.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but he knew the teasing was true. They respected Tony’s authority as the boss and didn’t question their boss in front of others. Their partner, their boy, on the other hand, was a different story.

Tony could be self sacrificing, even reckless at times, willing to put himself at risk in ways men of his position could avoid. So, while they were respectful, they were also men who spoke their minds and did what they could to keep him safe.

Sam being part of their inner circle meant he witnessed some of the _fawning,_ that others didn’t. It tended to involve lectures, warning looks and bloodshed, anyone who hurt Tony didn’t live to talk about it. Or they lived, until entering their other locked room.

“What’s he need to talk to him about?” He took a switchblade from his pocket, flicking the blade out with an experienced move of his wrist and sanitized it. It was one of the knives he used for play only.

“It can wait.” Nat stood up again, palms flattening her clothes. Sam just had something to give him. “Your boy, on the other hand…” She trailed off, smirking at him before leaving the room.

Natasha made her way through the main floor, greeting members she knew and joining Sam by Steve’s play area. Sam was well dressed in a suit, his own interests more on the vanilla side but he helped out with some club events.

Tony trusted him, Sam being one of his best men. He wasn’t just looking out for himself though, which is why he was there in the first place- he could be trusted to monitor play.

They spoke amongst themselves before splitting up, the two of them and the rest of the crew moving to different parts of the venue. The sub who’d serve Natasha for the night joining her, both stood where she could see over the floor. 

As her sub kneeled by her feet she gazed around, Steve’s scene beginning as Tony spoke to someone at the bar. He looked impatient, soon to be in trouble knowing him.

Bucky exited the playroom, eyes finding their way to Tony. He went to the bar, his boy not having noticed him with his back facing away. He was sitting on a bar stool and speaking to a woman. 

This was a game they played, Tony got turned on by displays of possessiveness, they all did. The jealousy was real but not founded, they were mostly free to do as they pleased but aside from casual play with others in the club at times- generally to show their skills and teach newer kinksters- they hadn’t sought more relationships. Until meeting Peter.

Tony, Bucky and Steve did however have a few ‘agreements’ they shared such as: speaking to one another before having playmates over to the house, no fucking other people in their bed, open communication about potential partners, ect. Agreements Tony, Steve and Bucky had discussed at length and appealed to each of them. Their agreements were always open to further discussion or revision and Peter had been the exception in some cases.

One agreement in particular Tony was no doubt baiting him with, like the brat he was. They’d talked about it early on, it was something Tony could toe the line with for fun, because they _liked_ it. To an extent, which Tony respected.

He was a brat, he enjoyed pushing their buttons and gaining reactions. He didn’t want to hurt their feelings, he wasn’t a dick. 

Steve and Bucky didn’t toe the line on nights for quality Daddy time, they knew their brat too well. Tony was a possessive little thing and the way they came out about their relationship was because of exactly that- overcome by jealousy. Just the memory had Bucky smiling, he loved seeing him claim his Daddies as his.

On nights like these stirring him up that way would just crush Tony and bring up insecurities. They refrained, if it wasn’t fun why would they want to anyway? 

The same would happen that night, other than them watching Steve and Peter play he’d get his Daddy’s full attention, Bucky would make sure he felt like the perfect boy he was. All he wanted to do was shower his boy with love, that would end with him wrecked and covered in pretty marks.

Bucky’s eyes darted to see Steve on the mat on the floor, Peter laid down and being tied. Steve’s jacket was off, that corset over his shirt looking sexy as hell and _Peter_ looked gorgeous.

Steve had Peter’s knee bent, tying his legs first. He could make out the boy's flushed face, his legs spread for the audience in a way that was obscene even with him wearing those red panties under the bottom straps.

He could tell Steve was messing with him, hands grabbing and kneading his thighs as he wove the rope. Peter’s flush travelled down his chest and made his mouth water, their size difference was incredible.

Bucky noticed Tony was watching, eyes going to them frequently as he spoke to the woman, she was asking about the club. He didn’t like what he was hearing, pretty people tended to throw themselves at Tony because of his money and power. 

She was obviously flirting with him, leaning close and Bucky could tell she was a sub, he had a knack for it. Tony was sat up straight, acting like a Daddy and that’s exactly what it was- acting. 

The moment she touched his arm Bucky was at his side, predictably.

“This mine, doll?” Bucky asked, taking Tony’s drink from his hand and sipping it. Tony glared light heartedly, it was clearly not Bucky’s.

Bucky put his hand on his back, feeling Tony relax at the touch before tensing. He knew why, so he offered him a smirk over the edge of the glass, showing him he wasn’t in trouble- not of the bad kind.

While Tony was distracted, looking over Bucky’s chest, bare except for the harness, he finished the last of the drink. He could see an untouched one by Tony, he squeezed his hip as a silent _good boy_ for ordering it as instructed. He didn’t reach for it, not wanting another.

At times they longed to be open about their kink dynamic, specifically Tony’s subby side. Bucky’s palm shifted under his suit jacket, fingers at his lower back feeling over rope underneath. 

This part was often exciting, a kink discovered together. Sharing a secret, something only they knew about, something just for them. Especially given Tony was teased so easily with it and Bucky loved to fuck with him.

The sub looked between them, misreading where the situation might lead entirely. Next to him Tony tensed again, he had to hold in a chuckle. 

Bucky somehow managed to sound charming and a little threatening, “If you have any questions, she’ll be able’ta help you out.” He pointed towards Nat.

When she didn’t move immediately his expression turned expectant and his eyes flashed, he moved his arm around Tony’s shoulders and gazed back at the rope scene. His behaviour was a clear indication that whatever she’d envisioned, wasn’t on the menu. 

She wandered off soon after, Tony smacking Bucky’s stomach lightly. 

“Well, that was rude.” Tony muttered, like he hadn’t hoped for that exact outcome.

Bucky snorted, tearing his eyes away and turning his body to face Tony properly. “Me, or her? She seems disappointed she’s not gonna be in the middle of a Daddy sandwich.”

Tony seemed very interested in the bar suddenly, a crease in his eyebrows showing. 

Bucky whispered, dipping his mouth by Tony’s ear. “Christ, babydoll, you’re outta your pretty ‘lil head if you think I want anything other than to watch our boys play and spend the night with my baby boy.”

Tony’s cheeks burned, his partners always saw through him. He finally looked back at Bucky, “I could be Daddy if I wanted to.”

Bucky licked over his own bottom lip, Tony didn’t want to be Daddy, that’s why he was saying it. Brats spoke another language, he swore. He wanted to be reminded of his place and shown that Bucky wanted to be in control.

“Can Daddy give you a kiss?” He didn’t give a shit if it didn’t seem dom-like to ask first, their relationships were public but he knew PDA could be tricky. 

Tony thought it very much was, being so respectful of his boundaries and checking in. He knew his partners kisses probably radiated dom energy to those around them and Bucky would make the most of the opportunity. 

The club felt safer and a kiss wasn’t proof of anything, so he nodded. Out of his own bubbling neediness.

Bucky cupped his jaw, “We’re gonna watch ‘em play a little more, then we’ll go to our room.”

“Feeling impatient, Bucky bear?” Tony murmured but his eyes were on Bucky’s mouth, tilting his head up eagerly.

He answered by pressing their lips together, groaning and pushing his tongue into his mouth like he was claiming it. He cupped the back of his neck, other hand on his thigh. 

Just as he expected Bucky wasn’t shy, kissing him breathless and getting lost in the sensations as Tony bit his lip cheekily. He cursed, soothing over his lip with his tongue and staring at Tony with dark eyes.

“You can’t fuck me at the bar,” Tony reminded with a smirk, proud to see how much kissing affected him. His own cock had perked up, ready for their scene but he knew he had to wait a little longer. 

He _hated_ waiting. 

Especially when Bucky reminded him things like, _“Oh,_ sugar, Daddy’s still not fuckin’ you at all tonight.”

Luckily, he would’ve also hated to miss Steve and Peter’s session.

Bucky swivelled Tony’s stool, so he was facing Steve and Peter better while Bucky stood to his side. He angled himself so he could speak into Tony’s ear while they watched, leaving him to think over his words. 

The fact Bucky wouldn’t be doing that told him this- he had cruel things in mind, hurting Tony and reducing him to a mess was as good as fucking to his Daddies. It rocked Tony to his core knowing that, it made him feel powerful and desired- _loved._

At first he felt bad, guilty even. It took a while and reassurance for him to understand how much they enjoyed playing with him, that sex didn’t always have to be involved. Some of their best scenes were like that, though not all. 

Tony was a little minx and made it clear early on, some of the best sex they’d had was during scenes. The only thing better than having one of his partners cocks inside him was while they also had him restrained, a hand around his throat, choking and whispering dirty things in his ear. Or spanking him, or both cocks- one using his ass, the other his mouth. Or forcing him to his knees and-

Bucky squeezed the back of Tony’s neck, “Eyes front, watch your Daddy.” His hand stayed there as he rubbed his thumb over his skin, “You can think like’a whore when I gotcha all to myself.”

Tony’s heart thumped, Bucky sounded so _keen._ He was touching him like he couldn’t keep his hands off Tony, no matter how soon they’d be playing together. Of course, he was excited too and the subtle public display was both possessive and sweet.

Fuck, he was throbbing, it felt like his body was trained to respond to their touch. The display in front of them certainly didn’t help.

Tony kept his eyes on his boyfriends, pretending like he wasn’t wishing he could drop to his knees and show him what a whore he could really be. Though, being made to go on his knees sounded better. Being good could be so boring.

Steve had finished tying Peter’s legs, so they were bent at the knees and his stomach was facing the floor. If he wanted to move, he’d have to crawl. The way he’d tied his around his crotch and waist was intentional, Bucky smirking realising he’d done similar to Tony but Peter’s panties were now off.

With every movement of Peter’s the rope would pull, rope each side of the boy's cock. He could see him moan with each shift, face flushed from embarrassment but he was doing it on purpose now.

His face against the mat, ass up and rocking himself. Tony was surprised to see Steve was letting him, until he noticed his hands kneading at his behind and whispering in his ear. Their scene negotiations had happened days ago, but Tony knew his Daddy would have spoken to him about it all again.

He wasn’t simply allowing Peter to be mischievous, he was warming him up for-

Bucky cursed under his breath at the first strike of Steve’s hand, the way Peter yelped. A yelp that turned into a moan, Steve whispered something again, smiling- fuck, Bucky loved that smile- before smacking him on the other cheek.

Peter wriggled around as much as he could between the leg ties and Steve’s hold, he was sitting with his legs crossed and an arm under the boy’s waist to hold him as he spanked. His moans could only just be heard over the music, Steve slid his hand down his ass and cupped Peter’s cunt.

No doubt the pretty thing would be soaked by now, he looked desperate for it as Steve built up with harder hits between gentler. He thought he saw a shine.

Bucky had been ignoring Tony’s shifting, impatient to be played with himself. He didn’t ignore the question, “Is Cap gonna-”

With nobody paying attention to them he kissed his cheek and murmured against his skin, “Nah, doll. You heard what the kid said.”

Peter hadn’t wanted to go further then spanking and teasing in front of an audience, at least not yet. They’d finish their scene and go to their own room, Tony knew this and that Steve wouldn't cross his limits. 

Bucky smirked, his eyes back on their partners, knowing what the question _was_ about.

“Maybe one day we’ll get’ta see that,” he slung his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Showin’ off what’s ours.”

A small noise escaped Tony, when Bucky turned his head to catch his expression it took everything not to kiss him like crazy. He breathed out through his nose, “Bet you’d let me rail you right here, over the bar, if I could. Let everyone see how good you take it, how fuckin’ naughty you are.”

Tony opened his mouth, Bucky shushed him. “Uh uh, Daddy’s talkin’.”

He waited for a moment, wondering which would win- Tony’s desire to sass him or needing to know what else Bucky was thinking about. He narrowed his eyes and looked back to their scene, keeping his mouth shut. 

“A miracle.” Bucky whispered to himself, huffing a quiet laugh and leaning close again.

He spoke to Tony but stared straight ahead, they both did. They didn’t want to miss their boyfriends first session together at the club, Steve was now pulling at ropes that teased Peter’s cock as he kneaded his cheeks.

Bucky peered to the side for a moment to find the lady from before looking their way, his own wasn’t friendly back. “That’s not what you need is it, baby?”

Tony took notice of her too, just for a second, with his Daddy whispering in his ear he was struggling to even watch Steve and Peter. He didn’t answer because he knew it wasn’t actually a question and because he didn’t want to admit it so easily.

“How’d it feel? Talking to her, actin’ tough while you can feel the rope- those panties,” his voice had dropped low, the words rumbling through Bucky’s chest. 

Tony’s ears burned catching the wicked glint in his Daddy’s eyes before he squeezed his neck again, making him face the front. It felt… naughty, forbidden. It felt good.

Steve was untying Peter’s rope, his expression dark but cool, they both saw through it and could make out his straining bulge. Peter on the other hand was begging softly, they didn’t need to be able to hear them to guess what was said.

Tony wondered if he looked similarly, equally as desperate to be taken to his private room. He could feel his pulse, body hot as he waited for him to continue. 

Bucky spoke as if he could read his mind, “You might’ve been able’ta talk the talk with that dame, maybe even fool the other people into thinkin’ _you’re_ the one holding the cards here.” He mused with a shrug of a shoulder, as if it were meaningless.

Steve picked up Peter like he weighed nothing and his eyes met Bucky’s for silent communication before Bucky faced Tony. He had to grin at how his boy hung on his words but tried to act uninterested. 

“Don’t forget you’re wearin’ _my_ rope under there, got those pretty panties on for _me.”_ Bucky’s voice lower still, his metal hand gripping the bar behind Tony and leaning over him.

Tony felt small, with Bucky peering down at him and caging him in with his body. He swallowed knowing he wasn’t finished yet, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. He’d do anything for Bucky, for his-

“Daddy.” Bucky concluded, pressing their foreheads together for an intimate second. _“I_ know exactly what’cha need, doll. You need Daddy.”

Tony felt tingly all over, he didn’t always react so sweetly to his doms calling themselves _that_ out in the open, it made him feel flustered and… vulnerable. Afraid someone might hear but he knew they wouldn’t, they were careful, for him. A quick dart of his eyes confirmed it, nobody was close enough to overhear. 

Sometimes he wished someone could hear, that he could show off how amazing his Daddies were, what a good boy he was for them- most of the time. When he refocused Bucky was smirking, eyes soft, he read him so well. 

He wasn’t the only one who needed it though, Bucky was easy to read like this too. Tony shoved Bucky lightly and slipped off his stool teasing, “Oh, so we’re _not_ going to play with some sub? Here I was thinking your sharing had improved.”

Bucky snorted, he knew Tony was just being mischievous. He didn’t want to dom that woman or share Bucky’s attention that night. “I share you plenty, tonight you’re all mine.” He put his hand on Tony’s back and led him towards their playroom. “You got a problem with that mister?”

Tony felt giddy with it, but hearing _mister_ had him glaring anyway. His heart picked up as Bucky held the door knob, eyebrow raised. 

“Not if you make it worth my while.” Tony’s lashes fluttered, a challenge in his tone. 

Before he could worry he took it the wrong way Bucky grinned, nothing short of evil and self-assured. He loved a challenge, especially one that ended with his boy all gooey and melting his heart. Of course, ruining him and getting him to that point was no hardship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took longer, I've been dealing with some personal stuff. But next chapter is complete too, it will be the final one! 
> 
> Feedback is big appreciated and always means a lot to me, hope you enjoyed it tysm for reading!💚💙


	11. Where It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their club visit continues, extra “kink with feelings” (Tony/Bucky’s scene is more in depth). Polyam fluffiness and Tony has a surprise for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square B4: knife play

Bucky turned the knob to the playroom and pushed the door open, feeling blessed when Tony walked in. Tony trusted him completely and that wasn’t a trust many possessed. Tony trusted others, like Natasha, but not in this way- to take him apart and put him back together. To let his guard down and _feel._ Bucky didn’t take it lightly, nor did Steve.

Bucky shut the door, locking it behind him. These rooms were away from the main areas, not just anyone could wander their way, but it was a precaution always taken when playing at the club. 

The last thing they wanted was someone to barge in mid scene, especially given the interrupter wasn’t likely to live after sneaking a peek of Tony subbing. Out of concern for his privacy and shamelessly, for seeing what was for his partners eyes only.

Tony looked around, unlike Steve and Peter’s session a lot wasn’t planned together. Tony liked to be surprised and Bucky knew his brat like the back of his hand. They’d all wanted to include ropeplay, it was the only aspect Tony already knew about. 

Bucky was… creative. He could see the rigging beam in the middle of the room, the couch and drawers, toys hanging from their usual places- their own, he noted. Bucky could have anything in mind for him and fuck if that wasn’t thrilling. Well, technically not anything, he was always mindful of his limits and favourite kinks.

Bucky came up behind him, arms around his middle, chin on his shoulder. Tony hoped it might be something sexy, Bucky asked, “How much did you drink, sugar?”

Tony found it sexy anyway, they always took good care of him. “Just the one, you drank the rest of it. Asshole.”

“Yours tastes better,” Bucky retorted childishly, kissing his cheek with a noisy smack of his lips. 

Tony pulled a face and wiped his cheek, ignoring Bucky’s chuckling. “Way to ruin the mood, Buck.” 

“Mhm.” Bucky rolled his eyes, taking his switchblade from his pocket and acting as if it meant nothing as he gave it another wipe over.

Tony’s gaze dropped to Bucky’s hand, his own twitching by his side. He swallowed, making himself breathe. 

“What were you sayin’, pretty? Somethin’ about the mood being ruined,” Bucky placed it in view and took a few steps closer, lifting Tony’s chin up. “The only thing gettin’ ruined tonight is you.”

It was more of a kink for Bucky than Steve, but Bucky was more skilled with a knife. It was safer for him to be the one to yield it and while Steve liked to act tough, he wasn’t sure he’d ever forgive himself if he actually hurt their boy with one more than intended. 

Steve sure liked to be a part of it though, to watch. But when they spoke about going to the club Bucky decided for them, they’d play privately without Steve or Peter watching. 

This way Tony could fully enjoy himself, Peter may have seen him being a brat or bottoming- but he’d never watched them in a scene before. That was something to ease into, if ever. 

Lord knows Tony might have taken it as a challenge, so Bucky had been protective. Peter, the sweetheart, had been understanding and told Tony he didn’t owe him a thing. That they were all allowed privacy and he got why Tony might not want an audience. 

Tony hadn’t said it, had even felt a little guilty for his desires but Bucky’s own words had been soothing, he wanted to be the focus of his Daddy’s attention for the night. He didn’t want to overthink his behaviour or be self conscious, Bucky’s decision was a relief.

“Are- are you gonna…” Tony trailed off with a noise of startled arousal, they didn’t do knife play much. 

“That’s for Daddy to know.” Bucky held his jaw, eyes level with Tony’s. “Anythin’ you gotta tell me before we play?”

Tony lifted his hands to Bucky’s wrists, he was eager and could see it all over Bucky’s face too. He shook his head after a moment of consideration rather than just saying no, heart warmed by the usual check in before a session. He felt good, ready for play.

Bucky smiled crookedly, kissing his forehead, “You’ve come so far, darlin’.” 

Tony’s stomach flipped, Bucky sounded so proud of him. “It’s not a big deal.” 

Bucky frowned, it was the look he always got on his face when Tony undervalued himself and the progress he’d made. 

“Yeah, baby, it is.” Bucky was smirking again, stepping back and crossing his arms. “And ‘cause you think it over now, how you’re feelin’ in your body, if you got any pain or haven’t eaten, had enough water and all that-”

Tony snickered, they were such mumma bears. He ducked his head at the stare he got for interrupting.

“It means we can trust ya.” He fished a hair tie from his pocket, putting his hair in a messy bun. “And what does that mean, doll?”

That break they had from play in the past really helped, Tony couldn’t lie to them, not well enough that they didn’t pick it up. He hadn’t lied about his readiness for a scene since, not really for his own sake but because they explained how they’d feel if he was hurt. At heart he was a Daddy’s boy, he didn’t want to disappoint them or make them feel bad.

“It _means_ we get to play.” Tony smirked, _that_ fact did make him feel a bit proud of himself. 

Bucky looked so handsome and sexy, radiating an easy confidence, not a shred of doubt. Standing tall and clearly in control, Tony’s knees felt weak. 

“Are we gonna play or just gonna stand there looking at me?” Tony crossed his arms with a sassy little smile on his face. 

Bucky shook his head with a laugh, approaching Tony only to start circling him. “Can ya blame a guy? Not my fault you’re so damn gorgeous.”

Tony turned his head, feeling like prey being hunted. His arms fell by his sides, forcing down a blush. “Buck,” he’d been good, he was sick of waiting.

“You know the drill.” He paused, opening a drawer and taking out the rope he wanted. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but watching Bucky he decided it wasn’t worth putting off their fun any longer. “Green for everything’s good, yellow if I need a break or check in and red to wrap things up.”

“That’s my boy.” Bucky turned, winking at him. “Strip. Keep the rope and panties on.”

Tony did, slowly taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. “So predictable, thought I was supposed to be the slutty one?”

“Nah, that’s Stevie.” Bucky joked, both laughing. Okay, so maybe they were all slutty for each other.

Bucky licked his bottom lip, gazing over Tony slyly. “C’mon, sugar, go any slower and I’ll have’ta cut the rest off.”

Tony bit his lip, eyes glazed over, “Don’t threaten me with a good time, _Sir.”_

“It’s really impossible for you to say that sincerely, huh?” Bucky’s lip twitched, when Tony had his shirt unbuttoned he pushed it off his shoulders and tossed it aside. 

Bucky admired his ropework, baby blue was a good colour on Tony and he couldn’t wait to use more rope on his boy.

Tony shrugged and quipped, “We both know you like me calling you something else better, Buck.”

Bucky immediately gripped his chin, hard enough to elicit a whimper. “I’m gonna give ya one warning.”

“About what?” Tony feigned innocence, even going so far as batting his lashes at him, but couldn’t stop the cheekiness on his face. 

Bucky breathed out through his nose, barely keeping in a laugh. He lowered himself to one knee, grabbing his ankle and starting to untie his laces- Tony yelped, forced to put his hand on his shoulders for support.

“You could at least blow me while you’re down there,” Tony sassed, on the inside his heart felt so full. 

It was sweet, even if it may have only been because Bucky was so impatient to get him undressed and hurt him. Definitely then. Bucky’s lip curled but much to Tony’s annoyance he ignored the comment and moved onto the other shoe. 

“Did it help, havin’ the rope underneath?” Bucky looked up to Tony, with shoes and socks taken care of he pulled down his pants.

Tony softened, it was unfair for Bucky to ask such things that made him want to behave. His whole body was heating up, his Daddy was waiting for an answer and _staring_ at the panties. He was getting hard, the growing bulge strained by the rope around the lace.

Bucky bit his hip, harder for taking too long to answer.

“Fuck.” Tony’s fingers dug into Bucky’s shoulders, gasping as he flicked his bulge with his metal fingers. “Yes! Okay- yeah. It was nice, I like…” _looking pretty for you._

When Bucky stood Tony was blushing, he pecked his lips, “I know, babydoll. Imma lucky man, me, Peter ‘n Stevie.”

“You’re not very good at followin’ instructions tonight? Wonder why that is?” Bucky continued, pushing fingers through his hair, gripping. 

Tony cursed then grinned, eyes full of restrained excitement. “I don’t know what you mean, _Buck.”_

“You’re in for it now, sugar,” He brought his hand down on his ass, dragging him under the center of the beam by his hair.

Tony’s heart thumped, a groan torn from his throat. He loved being manhandled and his face reflected that, the tent in his panties too. 

Bucky let go and ordered, “Stay there.”

His expression might have been terrifying if not for the fact that he was Tony Stark and even Bucky, a hitman, was soft for him. He stayed still, definitely not because Bucky told him to. He was just curious, was all, to see what his Daddy had in mind.

Bucky had a wicked sparkle in his eyes as he began to unravel red rope. When Tony looked confused, searching as if he thought something else would be in his hands, he understood.

“Hands behind your back, doll. I’ll get it in a second, _first_ Daddy wants to make sure you can’t run off,” he smirked, tone warm and possessive. 

It went directly to Tony’s dick, this way he’d be struggling during play, Bucky was such a sadist. God, it was hot. He knew of course he would untie him in a second if he wanted that. 

Tony followed his order, “You’re no fun.” 

Bucky started to tie his arms behind his back, wrists bound and with enough room as not to risk cutting off his circulation. His eyes moved to check the thermostat, Tony would let him know if it needed to be adjusted but he’d be warmer very soon. Steve was more talented with shibari, Bucky knew what he needed to. 

He bit down on Tony’s shoulder, a hand holding between his wrists, snorting when Tony squirmed and tried to see if he could break it. Tony moaned when predictably he couldn’t, head falling back and letting Bucky support his weight. 

His other hand went around Tony’s throat, applying a gentle pressure, not near as much as his boy wanted. Tony was already starting to feel that dreamy sensation sneak up on him, not that he was ready to give in and Bucky didn’t expect him to. Not yet, anyway.

“There you go, baby,” Bucky eased him until he was supporting his own weight again. 

Tony watched as he took out a box. Inside the box was a play collar and a lock. The collar was a simple but elegent chain, gold and the locked matched. 

While Tony wasn’t officially collared at times he enjoyed wearing one with play, usually it told his Daddies just how much he’d been needing the release and sub time. To them being collared was a show of commitment, not unlike marriage and wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

Tony wasn’t ready for it, but he wanted it. They all did. Things… got in the way, Tony’s insecurities mostly. It wasn’t the commitment that scared him, it was that he often didn’t feel worthy and he wasn’t exactly a conventional submissive. 

It had taken time to be this comfortable with that side of him, to give up control. He was getting there, it helped that Steve and Bucky were so good to him, so understanding. 

Bucky took a few steps closer, bringing the chain around Tony’s neck. He smiled at him, reading his face. “Don’t need a collar to know you’re mine, this one sure looks pretty tho’.”

Bucky was grateful he and Steve agreed on the important things, like their relationships. He didn’t have to think twice about calling Tony _his_ because Steve got it, he was Steve’s too. Now he was Peter’s too, in a different way.

Tony’s eyelids drooped as he heard the lock click shut, felt it against the middle of his collar bones. 

“I know I don’t _need_ one, but…” Tony wriggled, Bucky cupped his cheeks and he calmed.

Bucky tried to hide the emotions that flickered across his face. He kissed him, slow and sweet until his tongue pushed into his mouth. He lost himself in the kiss for a moment, easy to do when Tony was moaning like a whore. 

He spoke into his lips, smirking, “It’s always open for discussion, you know that sweet thing. Not like this though, yeah?” He brushed his fingers through Tony’s hair.

Tony nodded, knowing he wasn’t in the state of mind for that kind of conversation. His partners would let him bring up the subject again in his own time.

He chased his Daddy’s lips when he pulled back, pouting despite himself. Bucky thought for a moment he might have to alter his plan, that Tony might need something lighter and sweeter. Until- “I’m getting bored.”

Bucky loved his shit of a brat. Tony didn’t look bored, he looked quite pleased with himself. He tapped Tony’s cheek with his fingers, “You’re real lucky Stevie isn’t here.”

“I’ll have to tell him what you let me get away with,” Tony murmured, eyes darting to watch Bucky pick up rope again. 

“We just got different methods, malishka.” There was a devious sparkle to Bucky’s eyes, he moved around, securing rope to hang from the middle of the beam. 

He spoke to Tony as he wove it under the chain collar, “If the position gets too uncomfortable or too much, we’ll switch it up. An easy fix. Got that?”

“Yes.” He rolled his eyes, he could handle some rope. 

It wasn’t until Bucky ordered him to stand up on his toes that it made sense. Bucky tied the rope to his wrists, he tugged at it and when he was satisfied it was all secure he stood back to admire his handiwork. 

Tony tested out the position, lowering his heels. “Shit,” breathed out.

It made the rope connected with the chain move, pulled tighter around his throat. That same rope attached to his wrists brought up his arms.

It was rigged to keep him in a mean position, forcing Tony to stand on his toes or else choke himself with his arms pulled up uncomfortably, even painfully. It had the potential to be dangerous but Bucky wouldn’t let it get to that, he would make sure Tony didn’t hurt himself in that way.

Tony looked gorgeous, tied up in blue rope, the red used to keep him in the position. Not to mention the panties, the collar- the _squirming._

He let Tony test it out, watching him intently. Tony wouldn’t be able to get himself down. He knew his boy loved this sort of play, but this particular situation was new. 

Not something they’d suggest to their members, but their own play had never really been by the book.

“Colour?” Bucky wanted to check in before he did anything else, even if he saw he was hard already.

Tony stopped moving, standing on his toes and licking his lips. His cheeks were rosy, voice strained, “Green.”

“Thank fuck I keep fit.” Tony then laughed, eyes widening when Bucky got out a crop. 

“You do.” Bucky held his jaw, kissing him hard. “But you’re gonna get tired, sore. I’m keepin’ this short and sweet.”

Tony had a tinge of disappointment hearing they wouldn’t play for long but it soon passed. Bucky didn’t need a long time to wreck him, to make him floaty and want to submit. After, he’d get even more attention, be coddled. 

The position felt worth it, they could take their time another day.

Bucky kissed him, chastely this time. Tony nodded, whimpering as he grabbed his throat roughly before letting go. He placed the end of the crop under his sub’s chin, tipping it up. 

“Are you going to use that on me or is it just as a pretty accessory?” Tony provoked, anticipation lighting up his belly.

Bucky’s lip quirked, lowering the crop and striking both of his thighs, one after the other. Tony was doing his best to keep still, glaring at his Daddy and trying to keep in his sounds. He could do this, he could.

“Why would this be Daddy’s pretty accessory, darlin’? I already got one’a those tied up.” He circled him slowly, bringing the crop down on his ass as he did.

Tony yelped at the sting, heat flooding his cheeks. The comment was objectifying and hot as hell, being reduced to a pretty thing on Bucky on Steve’s arm was definitely a fantasy of his. 

Bucky used a hand to grab Tony’s ass, kneading his cheeks and feeling the rope and panties under his fingers. 

When Bucky lifted his hand, it cracking down Tony cried out, “Oh, _fuck.”_

Kept standing like this he was unable to move much but _fuck_ did Bucky like seeing him struggle. He was impressed, so far he was staying on his toes fairly well.

“You missed that, babydoll? Gettin’ your ass beat?” He looped his fingers under the rope there, lifting and bringing it tighter against his skin. 

He laughed as Tony moved his shoulders, giving him the finger as Bucky’s action had his feet lifting even higher. It was endearing, only he would flip him off with his wrists bound and tied up. 

Bucky placed the crop down, looped an arm around his middle and spanked him. Bringing his hand down in strikes that alternated strength, both his Daddies enjoyed that he couldn’t anticipate how his spankings would be. 

Moans and curses poured from Tony’s mouth, that floatiness was creeping up at the back of his mind, he was feeling softer around the edges. But wasn’t ready to give into that feeling or Bucky yet, he wanted Daddy to break him. 

His Daddies always put him back together, took care of him like he was something precious to be protected even after bratting them.

A few times he lowered his feet, head falling forward, throbbing feeling the tightness around his neck and how vulnerable he was like this. Bucky could do what he wanted, including smacking that gorgeous behind of his until he snapped out of it and lifted his feet again.

“Takin’ it so good for me,” He groaned out and Tony could feel Daddy hard against his hip, not even panting slightly at the exertion as he spoke. 

Feeling how affected Bucky was just from tormenting him, his masochistic heart was fluttering in his chest. His cock, on the other hand, had leaked steadily.

Bucky smoothed his hand over the reddened skin, he could see pink through the lace and smiled, leaning down to bite at that perfect peach. 

“Fucking-” Bucky cut his groan off with a firm strike to the back of his thighs, Tony shouted, “Fucking fuck!” That time.

“You got such a filthy mouth,” He slid his hand between Tony’s legs with a snort, pressing a finger down on the material to rub over his hole.

Tony moaned, trying to push back for more even as it made his ass sting. He snickered once he recovered, “You love my mouth.”

Bucky couldn’t disagree with that. Tony lowered his body tipping forward, too preoccupied trying to get his Daddy to do more than tease there. 

“I mighta underestimated what a slut you are for bein’ choked,” Bucky was amused, winding a hand in his hair and tugging it back. “Up, baby, on your toes.”

Tony did because Bucky’s grip on his hair forced him to, tearing a high keen from his throat. He swore his panties must’ve been soaked by now, he was hard enough to cut wood and Bucky was ignoring that. Curse him for finding that sexy too.

Bucky picked up the crop and teased it over his bulge, toying with the lace as Tony let out the sluttiest of noises. Maybe Bucky _wasn’t_ ignoring it after all. His hips stuttered forward while he simultaneously tried to move away from it. Of course the attention he was likely to get there was going to be evil.

Bucky bit at Tony’s neck, dragging his teeth up until he was grinning against his cheek as he used the crop. A few sharp strikes, making him howl and writhe, tears forming in his eyes and his dick aching.

Bucky stared at the front of the panties, covered with a wet watch. He breathed out, “Jesus, _malishka,_ look at that.” 

A rumble came from Bucky’s chest as he caught sight of his wet eyes, deep and possessive. He cupped his cock, squeezing then slapping it. Tony almost came on the spot.

Heat flooded Tony’s cheeks, Bucky’s smile was pure evil but his words sugary sweet. The juxtaposition with the slap was a beautiful mind fuck, shoving Tony further into that wonderful fuzziness. 

Tears spilled from Tony’s eyes, he choked out noises of arousal. Bucky kissed his cheeks, tongue sliding out and tasting his tears, like they _belonged_ to him. 

“That all you got?” Tony taunted with tears in his eyes, a determined and mischevious look on his face.

Bucky flicked his balls and length with his metal hand, delighting in how his hips rocked and he whined helplessly. 

Tony’s heart soared, Bucky always looked at him with adoration. During play though, it was like everything was stripped away, leaving their feelings bare.

Tony could see it, that primal need. To claim, mark and protect what was theirs. His eyes glossed over, swooning at how Bucky gazed into his eyes with heat and love. 

He’d always been scared when it came to saying or hearing those words, but they knew. Just like he knew how they felt about him. Tony’s own father never told him he loved him or showed it. Steve and Bucky showed it everyday and at times, sneakily told him. 

As if hearing his thoughts Bucky held his chin lightly, proving it once again. He smiled at him, petting his hair and pressing their foreheads together. Bucky knew that dazed, sweet expression. There was a twinkle in his eyes, Tony wasn’t _there-_ wanting to submit completely- yet but subspace was certainly falling around him bit by bit.

“Colour?” He whispered, pressing soft kisses to his lips. “I had somethin’ else up my sleeve,” his eyes flicked to the knife, “But we can save that for next time if ya need somethin’ different.”

Tony pouted against his lips, by _different_ Bucky meant lighter play. How rude. _“Green.”_ Tony insisted, sassily. 

Bucky licked his lips playfully, pulling that pouty lip between his teeth and releasing it with a wink, “Mhm, Daddy’s gotta get that sass outta ya.” His face serious as he caressed his thighs, “How’re your legs and arms feelin’?”

Bucky lifted his legs while he waited for an answer, wrapping them around his waist and even letting Tony grind against his stomach- which he did straight away. “Sugar,” he prompted, stilling his hips to get his attention.

Tony huffed, tightening his legs around Bucky, he was _so_ hard. He could feel that his Daddy was too, it made him feel giddy and he knew this was _about him,_ that Bucky wasn’t going to fuck him. 

So, being bratty he wiggled, putting an innocent look on his face that Bucky didn’t believe for a second. He breathed out heavily, barely able to stop himself grinding against his boy.

Bucky cupped his face, raising his eyebrow and Tony cracked, a little. “A bit sore, but not too much. Wanna stay like this a little longer, Daddy. Want you to use that knife.”

“Good boy.” Bucky murmured, pecking his lips and lowering Tony’s legs until he was standing. The heart eyes Bucky was sending him had his stomach swarmed with butterflies in seconds. “I’m gonna get this off ya real quick.”

Tony didn’t say anything, too busy flushing and preening at the praise. Bucky took his knife and twirled it around expertly, showing off. It worked, Tony was turned on and didn’t feel any shame about that. Quite the opposite, his Daddy was amazing and dangerous, but he was really a big teddy bear with him.

Bucky continued with a smirk, it swapping hands without the tiniest bit of effort, closing his eyes for the most part. He opened them, not taking a risk like that as he chose to cut off the rope decorating Tony’s upper body rather than simply untie him. 

It was sinful and sweet, as if unwrapping a present. Not wanting to wait, too impatient to untie him- Bucky really did have a thing for cutting off clothing, that wasn’t a shocker- and Tony was sure, not wanting him on his feet for that added time. 

Tony’s lips parted, breathing deeply. He said with a tiny smirk, “Cap won’t be impressed, how much rope have you gone through now?”

Bucky smirked back, watching it all fall to the floor before hooking his hand in Tony’s collar bringing him closer, “Seein’ you like this, your _Daddy_ wouldn’t be able to think about anythin’ but how gorgeous you look. Your pretty cock looks ready to blow, princess.”

Tony’s eyes were half lidded, the _princess_ remark had his face flushing beyond belief. The pink spread down his chest and had Bucky drooling, it wasn’t fair how perfect he was. 

He mewled as Bucky slowly brought the end of the blade down his chest, close enough that he could feel it but not with enough force that he was cut by it.

Tony was falling apart before his very eyes, letting out a debauched moan as Bucky used it over his nipples. Moving the little bud and leaning in to take it in his mouth, biting and sucking.

He circled his tongue around his nipple, tugging it with his teeth and bringing the knife to Tony’s throat. Bucky was well practiced with knives and his boy knew that, he’d witnessed many times how he could use weapons with an experienced ease.

Bucky lifted his head, eyes flicking over Tony’s face, his other hand cupping over his panties. Tony was struggling now, to keep in position with his brain yelling for more. 

“Daddy.” Tony swooned, barely a whisper. He was floating, grateful to be tied down, grounded.

Bucky took the knife away, registering Tony’s needy whimper with a throb of his dick. He was complaining because it was _taken away._

“Jesus, babydoll, how’d Daddy get so lucky? What’a good ‘lil painslut you are, huh? My good boy?” He squeezed his bulge, cooing it at him with a devilish grin.

Tony nodded helplessly, quick to agree to statements like that in subspace. Pride filling his chest, he _was_ a good boy and he _was_ taking everything Daddy gave him like one.

“Please,” He whispered, not sure what he was asking for but Daddy would give him what he needed. 

Daddy often knew him better than he knew himself, he trusted him entirely. His heart felt heavy with it, body tingly with need and feeling so light, like he was laying on clouds.

Bucky cupped a cheek with one hand, Tony pressed his face into his palm nearly purring as he scratched at his scalp. Bucky melted, surprised to find he wasn’t a pile of goo on the floor.

“Please what, baby? What does my sweet boy need?” He kissed his cheek, catching his lips when Tony turned his head for more kisses.

Tony wriggled in place, choices were so _hard._ He just whimpered out, “Please Daddy.”

“I’ve got you, malishka. Daddy always takes care of you, doesn’t he?” Bucky stayed real close, Tony made the softest sound of agreement and nodded so quickly Bucky’s own stomach flipped.

He slid the knife above his waistband along his skin, using it over the fabric taking his time to draw out broken mewls and watch as he fell to bits before his eyes. 

He hooked a finger into the waistband of his panties, sliding the blade under and slicing through the material. He did the same on the other side, when his cock sprung free Tony moaned in relief, rutting forward and trying to grind on Bucky.

Bucky held him still, blade carefully dragged to trace it and the flat edge brought up his shaft. Tony was a mess, loud, pathetic whimpers falling from his lips. His sweet boy had earned a reward.

He put the switchblade aside, leaning to do so not wanting to move further away from his boy. 

He smacked his ass, mouthing at his neck and crooning in his ear, “Uh uh, Daddy gets to decide when you cum. You just stand here and take it doll, let Daddy make you feel good.”

Tony’s eyes prickled with tears, his Daddy was so mean but it felt so good. He sobbed when Bucky finally got a hand around him, the other grabbing at his ass and keeping him close.

“You’re drippin’ wet.” He groaned in awe, thumbing at the head and stroking down his length. “This all for me?”

Tony mewled an affirmative, legs not cooperating with him anymore. He was too fuzzy, too soft (while rock hard) he couldn’t think beyond Bucky fisting his cock. His Daddy anticipated it before he did, metal arm sliding under him and lifting as Tony crumbled and his legs gave out.

Tony wrapped them around him, moaning and squirming desperately. He was too far gone to be embarrassed that he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“That’s a good boy.” Bucky moved his hand lower, rolling his balls in his palm and tugging on them enough to earn a cried out _Daddy!_

Bucky hadn’t been expecting it, he felt his balls tighten in his hand and Tony was cumming. By Tony’s facial expression it had surprised him too, it then taken over by a look of ecstasy. 

“Let go, that’s it, give it all to Daddy.” His Daddy wrapped his hand back around his length, jerking him through it with fast movements.

Tony was a beautiful mess, tears down his cheeks and sobbing with relief. 

Bucky didn’t stop until he was trembling, milked for all he was worth and looking completely and utterly wrecked. He licked the cum from his hand, making his boy taste himself as he slid their lips together, tongue pushed past Tony’s with a moan.

When he ended the kiss Tony shifted and whined, Bucky recognised this particular whine and swiftly began to pull at the ties he’d made. 

“Almost there, babydoll. Doin’ so good for me,” Bucky managed to do it with one hand, not wanting to put him down.

Tony huffed a little impatiently, not being cheeky but wanting-

As soon as his arms were free Tony wrapped them around Bucky’s shoulders, tucking his face into the curve of his neck and clung to him like a koala bear. 

Daddy held him, patting his butt softly. Tony hissed quietly, his skin sensitive but the pats were settling. 

“How you feelin’ sugar?” He kissed his hair, rubbing his back as he walked them over to the couch on the other side of the room. 

Tony let out the sweetest noise, Bucky’s heart nearly bursting out of his chest. “Really good,” he nosed at his Daddy’s neck, breathing in his comforting smell. 

More than comforting, he smelled so good a small moan escaped. Bucky was smiling amusedly, running his hands over him and leaving kisses over his shoulder.

Bucky snorted, squeezing his thighs. He pet his hair, murmuring slow and sweet, “My soft babydoll right now huh?” 

“No,” Tony lied, Bucky could feel him smiling against his skin. “But don’t stop doing that.” 

Bucky’s face breaking into a grin, fingers going through his boy's hair and playing with it. “‘Course not, always tough,” he humoured him. 

Tony bit him enough for it hurt, earning a smack to his ass. “You little shit, I thought you were bein’ a good boy for Daddy?”

His boy just lifted his head and pouted at him, Bucky was gazing back fondly. He cracked, how was he so fucking cute? “Yeah, alright, you’re always my good boy.”

Tony’s body felt all loose and relaxed, Bucky definitely seemed relaxed too, but he could feel he was hard under him. As if on queue he was cheeky and rubbed himself against Daddy, Bucky inhaled sharply and held him in place by his hips. 

Tony didn’t have the energy to do much about it, but he was flooded with the desire- “Wanna use my mouth.”

Bucky licked his lips, tempted but stubborn. Tony swore he felt him twitch and took advantage of his distracted mind, grinding down lazily and pleading mewls escaping him.

Bucky’s head dropped to his shoulder, groaning like he was the one being wrecked. This happened sometimes when play was focused on Tony, if they were both up for it anyway, he wanted his Daddy to cum too. 

It wasn’t fair that Daddy got to make him feel good but he couldn’t do the same, that he wasn’t letting himself have what he desired. Lucky for him despite their demeanours his Daddies weren’t good at denying him things, they liked to spoil him in the ways they could.

Tony bit his lip holding in a giggle, _“Daddyy,_ what’s your colour?”

“You know damn well that it’s green.” Bucky shook his head, nipping at his jaw and kissing his cheek. “All that and you still need Daddy’s cock, I’m takin’ you to our room after this, doll.”

Bucky and Steve had their room here ready for them, the very same room and bed they’d stayed in the night they met Peter. Rather than taking two worn out boys home after their scenes. Outside the members had begun to leave.

Tony pulled at Bucky’s belt expectantly, “It’s mine.” 

He nodded his agreement to the rest, it's how he liked it, kink then it was cuddle time. He resented being called a _cuddle bug,_ it wasn’t his fault his partners gave the best snuggles and obviously it was their fault how much he needed said snuggles.

“Jesus,” Bucky breathed out, aching from the declaration. “Been so sweet for me, taken everythin’ I gave ya so well. You can do what you wanna.”

He kicked off his shoes, holding Tony while he moved to sit sideways on the couch. His boy whined under his breath when he was placed sitting down, Bucky busying himself to undress, but leaving the harness for Tony’s viewing pleasure.

“It’s okay, doll, just a sec. There,” he sat down, legs extended and sat up. His voice warm and smooth, reaching out as Tony settled between his legs.

In subspace Tony was a needy boy, they loved it. Needy for affection, ideally for their hands to be constantly on him and he ate up praise greedily. Bucky carded his fingers through his hair, letting Tony nibble on his hip bone.

Bucky’s lip twitched, it was adorable and still made him ache. Hard and flushed red, made worse when Tony’s teeth pressed into the skin there softly and he sucked. Looking very happy with himself, eyes closing and suckling softly.

“You lucky baby boy,” he whispered, scratching at the hair on the back of his neck. 

Tony left a hickey in his wake, smiling up at his Daddy before nosing at the base of his length. He breathed him in murmuring to himself, “Daddy.”

Bucky stroked his cheek with his thumb, “That’s right sugar. Look’atcha, so sweet baby.”

“Daddy’s sweet on me.” Tony said matter of factly, no hint of cheekiness in his tone.

Bucky’s chest was flooded with warmth, he was dying from the statement, feeling choked up. Tony being so clear about Bucky’s feelings, about how they were shown to him, even during being hurt by him too. He blamed his Daddy space, that such simple words had affected him so deeply. It was fine.

Tony nuzzled at him, Bucky didn’t intend to rush or direct him. This was what he expected, from the moment his boy tugged at his belt the way he did rather than taking it off himself. It didn’t happen all that often, sometimes after play. Frankly, both his partners thought it was the cutest and worth the slight torture.

Tony now practically hugging his lower half and mouthing at the side of him, there was no doubt it felt good but his promise was derailed by the feeling in his chest. 

He moved two fingers under his chin, lifting him up. Tony whined, staring at Bucky curiously. Stopped from blowing him, that was a first.

“I know Daddy said you could do whatcha wanted,” Bucky was hit with a wave of guilt. “But, uh-”

Tony’s eyes roamed his face and he helped, “Colour?” Entirely serious this time.

“Yellow.” He answered immediately, practicing what he preached. He needed a check in, “I’m just feelin’ like holding you for a bit, is all. You’re right doll, Daddy’s real sweet on you. You got no idea.”

For a second he worried he did something wrong but then Bucky was bringing him closer and into his arms. The way his Daddy was smiling at him soothed that worry, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. He definitely had an idea.

“You alright?” Tony pressed their noses together, knowing it made him smile and it did.

Bucky kissed him, brief and adoring. “I’m better than alright, darlin’. What was it that the kid said the other day?” He frowned and chuckled, “I’m _all up in my feels,_ your Daddy’s a giant softie today I guess.”

Tony laughed too and pointed out, “You dragged a knife over me.”

“Damn straight I did,” Bucky smirked, cocky as ever.

“You’re also not very straight.” Tony said cheekily, grinning at his own genius.

Bucky rolled his eyes, patting Tony’s behind and getting up. He lifted his boy without question, rewarded with a kiss to his cheek. He unlocked the lock, taking off the chain- Tony displeased but he understood, it wasn’t safe for sleep. 

“S’not my fault I’m surrounded by sexy men all day, _three_ of them now. What a hard life I have,” he winked at him, not caring they were naked because the club would be empty excluding Steve and Peter.

He’d clean up the room later, or more likely Steve would if he woke up first. 

Tony clung to him, eager to see his other partners. “Poor Sam.”

“Who says Sam isn’t one of them?” Bucky teased back. “He wishes.”

Tony wasn’t sure why they gave each other a hard time, it’s just how they were as friends but Bucky and Sam trusted one another. About as much as Bucky and Steve could trust anyone else around Tony. They were like brothers, it was amusing at times but mostly pretty annoying. Steve didn’t have the patience for it, they acted like children.

“You’d have better luck with Nat and she’s a lesbian. Good with a flogger though, maybe we should look into that,” he whispered, mischievously.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, taking the bait, “Why don’t we ask Stevie about that?”

Tony’s face flushed, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. They had a relationship agreement, while Tony was free to play with others in the club as a dom if he so desired, he wasn’t to sub for anyone but his Daddies. An agreement the three were happy about and so was Tony at the reminder of it, seeing them all possessive over him.

Steve and Bucky had discussed being open to a similar agreement, of only domming Tony but he shut that down. He enjoyed watching them dom others and it wasn’t like they didn’t make him aware of his significance in their lives. 

Thank god he did, Tony thought as Bucky knocked and opened the room door. He saw Peter, snuggled up to Steve, both naked. A smile spread across his face seeing them. 

Peter was excited but kept his voice quiet, “Looks like you two had fun, did you see? When Daddy-”

“Mighta got a little distracted doll, but we saw. Didn’t we baby?” Bucky grinned, placing Tony on the bed and taking off his harness. “When Steve tied you up all pretty, showed off what a beautiful boyfriend and sub we have. We’re not gonna be able to forget it.”

Tony reluctantly let go with a nod, distracted by his words and Steve reaching for his hand, kissing his palm. 

“It suits you,” Tony admired Peter’s red behind, stomach flipping when Steve placed his hand there and kissed Peter’s shoulder. 

He then wrapped his arm around Peter, letting their Daddy Steve take the wipes and clean him up. He then pulled the blanket over them both, glancing to Bucky affectionately, “Well, isn’t that cute, Buck.”

With Tony comfortable, Bucky went to the fridge in the room, showing off the little hickey to his partner and rolling his eyes at him. Steve was sure he knew what it meant, his heart full thinking about it.

“Sam left that for Tony,” Steve told Bucky, gesturing to a bag. He’d been curious but hadn’t opened it, respecting his privacy.

“Yeah? Must’ve been what he wanted to talk to ya about. Want it now, darlin’?” Bucky got out two water bottles- Steve having given Peter the same treatment- and the chocolates Tony liked.

Tony wasn’t surprised that Bucky hadn’t mentioned Sam wanting to talk to him, considering he wouldn’t have wanted to risk ruining his night unless it was urgent. 

“It’s for Pete.” Tony’s heart beat faster even with the fact that it wasn’t a big deal.

“Me?” Peter was curious, accepting the bag when Tony nodded, smiling encouragingly.

Peter opened it, taking out a gift box. Steve and Bucky both watched interestedly as he took off a bow and lifted the lid. His face went through various emotions, settling on awe. Their Daddies both touched by the gesture too.

It was a house key, nicer then any Peter had ever seen. 

“Thank you, I love it.” Peter’s tone thick with emotion as he gave Tony a tight hug, pecking his cheek repeatedly.

Tony ducked his head, cheeks rosy, “You don’t needa thank me.”

“You two sweethearts, killin’ us,” Bucky climbed into the bed, him and Steve hugging Peter too. 

He then prompted Tony to drink, feeding him and Peter some chocolates as both were cooed at and praised.

Steve lowered the lighting in the room with a knob by the bed, squeezing Peter’s thigh and nosing at his hair. Peter was holding Tony’s hand, the two being cute after the intimate exchange. 

Bucky smiled crookedly at Peter, heart soaring, “C’mere, pretty boy. I missed ya, give Daddy a cuddle.” 

Peter did, melting into the embrace. Steve taking the opportunity to pull Tony into his arms, cupping his face for a little smooch. 

“Hey, pretty.” Bucky rubbed circles into his back, “Hope Stevie treated ya good.” Obviously he would have, it was a teasing comment.

The way Peter blushed was a definite yes, “I really like rope.”

“That’s not all you liked, we weren’t as close as Stevie but…” Bucky trailed off, smirking and patting the parting of his thighs, implying he could see he was wet even from a distance.

Peter’s blush deepened, giggling when Tony put a hand over Bucky’s face, “Don’t be mean.”

Bucky blew air on his palm but didn’t move it, indulging him. He grinned, chuckling and muffled, “Excuse you babydoll, Daddy’s always nice.”

Tony removed his hand with a disgusted noise when Bucky licked his hand with a smug expression. Steve laughed, “What did you expect, honey? Buck’s got no manners.”

“Oh, I see, I’m not pretty like the others so you’re gangin’ up on me?” He gasped, trying to playfully feign shock but his eyes crinkled a moment later, a smile emerging.

It was a joke and Steve still couldn’t help himself, “You wouldn’t get away with half the shit you do if you weren’t so pretty.”

Steve regretted it the second Bucky’s lip twitched, “He means my special privilege.” He then proceeded to cup a pec, “These tiddies are outta control, Stevie.”

Steve smacked his hand away, “I take it back, you’re the spawn of Satan.”

Of course that was the time the little shit Tony chose to tell him, “Daddy cut up your rope again.”

“It was in my way.” Bucky shrugged, winking at Peter who giggled. “And clearly that position is taken by this ‘lil gremlin,” he pinched Tony’s cheek.

They were back where it started and Peter could not believe it, these men wanted to be with him. He teased lamely, “You’re a bunch of dorks, I should get out while I can.”

It reaffirmed for Tony, Bucky and Steve that they’d found the piece that they weren’t even aware was missing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who’s read, kudos’d and/or commented on this fic. I enjoyed writing this sm and the encouragement I’ve felt has been *happy cries*🥰💙💚
> 
> I have more ideas for this AU, subscribe to the series get notifs for it (there’s also a BOB tumblr tag list).
> 
> I'm dying to know what you thought of this chapter and Make Me Yours overall🙈👀

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by my ⭐️[tumblr (otpcutie)](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️ I love interacting with you guys. I post different content there too (moodboards, ect) and I’m working on some new stuff.


End file.
